Just Married
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Melanie Torres is Luanne's newest talent, but one of Jax's oldest friends. One day, Melanie creates a lie to prove to her mother she is no longer leading the single life, but is going to marry the one Jackson Teller. What will be the outcome? ( Will be Set in Seasons 2-5.)
1. Intro

**Hello, my readers! I wanted to write a lighter SOA story since there is not alot on ff. Please be gentle ;). I hope you enjoy!**

There was a knock on my dressing room door, making me close my mascara tube and look away from the well lit vanity mirror.

"You're on in five, Mel," Luanne stated, before heading back to set.

"Okay."

I stood from my chair, adjusting my bust in my red and black laced corset.

I moved my auburn hair in front of my shoulders, letting a out a deep breath.

Time for me to get to work.

For anyone who is curious about what I'm going to engage in, I will confirm I am a pornstar.

No, I'm not making this shit up.

I've been in the business for five years. I've worked for Luanne for about two now.

Everyone always says women who are in the porn industry are sluts.

Okay, most of them are.

Some aren't, and it's strictly about the beautiful paycheck at the end of each week that could hold you over for about two months.

I would put myself in that catergory.

I am currently not involved with anyone nor am I fucking anything and everything with a pulse.

Personally, being single is a lot easier than being in a relationship.

You don't have to worry about being cheated on or always trying to make something work when it really isn't.

As I was closing the dressing room door, my cell phone began to ring on the counter, pausing my reeling thoughts.

It hasn't been five minutes yet. Eh, what the hell?

To prevent the call from going to voicemail, I managed to jog over to my phone in my ridiculously high black stilettos, flipping open my phone, which presented my mother's name on the screen. I hit the the black and green answer button shaped in a telephone.

"Hey, mom."

I heard my mom let out a loud gust of air before she started speaking. She must be smoking.

"Hey, Mel bear. I feel like it's been so long since I called. I'm so sorry about that, sweetheart."

"It's okay. You were on a six month long voyage with George at sea. I can't imagine you getting cell service on the water."

"This is true. How is everything in Charming?", she asked, the word Charming falling flat from her usual upbeat tone.

"The same. When does Charming ever change?"

She hated Charming. My mother never liked small towns. Probably because small towns tend to talk. The talk tended to be mostly about her when she lived here, and the talk was never positive. From her severe acoholism to her promiscuous personal life.

"Have you found yourself a man yet?"

I hate this fucking question. It always managed to come up whenever I had a conversation with this woman.

"From the pause, I take that as a no."

"Actually, I am in a relationship. In fact, we are engaged."

"What! My baby is getting married! To who!"

"Jax. You remember Jax?"

Jax and I have known each other since we were five. My mom and Gemma went to the same high school until Gemma dropped out her senior year. That didn't break their friendship. If anything, they grew even closer after that.

" Of course I remember Jax. I can't believe this. Jackson finally made a move. I gotta give that man a huge pat on the back when I come to visit tomorrow."

"Wait, what? You're coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Of course. I gotta help my little girl plan her wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus christ, what the fuck did I just do!

I paced back and forth in the dressing room, gnawing on my bottom lip, waiting for Jax to show up.

Why in the world would I say I was getting married! To Jax, of all people?

God damn, Mel. It's bad enough you have to lie to your mother about your line of work. You are far from being a nurse's assistant.

The dressing room door flew open, with worry fully blown in Jax's blue eyes.

"Mel, are you alright? What's the emergency? Is that fucking director harrassing you again? Don't worry, I'll take car..."

"No, no, it's not about Lionel. "

He walked closer to me, trying hard to keep his eyes on mine due to my very revealing choice of wardrobe.

"Then, what is it? I left in the middle of church. Clay and the guys aren't too happy about it. What's going on?"

"I, kind of, well I told my mom I was engaged.. to you. She's coming to visit tomorrow to help plan the wedding."

Jax's worry diminished and he started to laugh.

"Mel, why the hell would you say we are getting married?"

"Because, I am so sick and tired of being hounded that I don't have a man in my life. This will finally shut my mother up if she sees me get "married."

Jax walked past me, and sat down in the chair.

"You should move your stuff into my place. I'll have the prospect drop by your house and help you."

"Really? You're going to play along with this?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I see how she torments you about your love life. I'd love to throw this in her face."

I screamed in delight, and threw my arms around him, holding my best friend tightly.

He smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I pulled back, sitting on his lap.

"Just so you know, you are allowed to continue to sleep with other women. Don't let the fake engagement stop you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I encourage it."

"I always wanted to be in an open relationship. I knew I proposed to you for a reason."

We started to laugh, not noticing Ima, one of my co-stars, standing in the doorway.

She looked at me with suspicion before she started talking.

"Mel, you ready? If we don't get our narrow asses out there, Luanne is going to lose her shit."

I got up from Jax's lap.

"I'll be right there."

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, besides helping you move your shit in, nothing. Why?"

"Luanne is throwing a party tonight round twelve here at the studio. You wanna go?"

He moved his face closer to mine, leaving our lips only inches apart from each other.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Melanie Torres?"

"I am. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I'll go. I gotta show off my new fiance anyways," he smacked my ass playfully.

"Easy, tiger. Save that enthusiasm for my mom."

* * *

I pulled my auburn hair back into a lose ponytail as I walked into Jax's kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator door, only finding cases and cases of beer.

Does this man ever eat?

"Alright Mel, I cleared out a couple draws and made space for you in the closet," Jax picked up his pack of cigarettes off of the kitchen table, pulling one out with his mouth.

"You only have beer in here."

"What's your point?", he lit the end of his cigarette with his dark blue lighter.

I grabbed two beers, handing him one.

"My point is when do you eat?"

"I technically just moved back in since Abel came home last week. I haven't gotten the chance to restock my fridge."

"Leave it to me. I'm a girl who likes to eat. This fridge and these cabinets will be packed."

"You got it. Oh, and one more thing. Just to make this official."

Jax reached into his pocket, revealing an off white jewelry box.

He opened it, revealing a large square shaped diamond with small diamonds encrusted around the band itself.

"Holy shit, Jax."

"Yeah. It's a loan from Nancy, the shop owner. She owes us since we run protection for her store."

He removed the ring from the box, sliding it onto my left ring finger.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled, setting the now empty jewelry box on the kitchen table.

That large engagement ring added a good three pounds to my left hand.

"It's heavy."

"Ten carots, darlin'. Your man don't play."

"Thank you for going along with this. It means alot to me."

"Anytime you need a fake husband, I'm the guy."

Abel started to cry from the nursery.

"I got it," we said in unison.

"I got it, Jax. If I'm going to be living here for a while, I might as well help out with Abel."

"Thanks, Mel."

"Don't mention it."

He's never shared a place with any woman except for Wendy. Though, it wasn't that enjoyable unless they were having sex. Truthfully, that's really all they had in that relationship. When they weren't in the bedroom, they would be at each other's throats. But, living with Mel. It was definitely going to be fun. She was his best friend next to Op.

* * *

"Thanks Neeta, for watching Abel," Jax slid on his kutte, picking up his keys to his car on the table by the door.

"You're welcome, honey. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why is Melanie staying here? Have you two finally decide to give an actual relationship a shot?"

"What? With Melanie? No, nothing like that. We are doing this to trick her mom into thinking she's in a relationship."

"With you? That's interesting."

"How is that interesting?"

"I'm sure you will figure it out on your own."

"Figure what out?"

Jax's jaw dropped when he saw Melanie come out of his.. their bedroom. She was wearing a strapless royal purple colored dress that stopped above the knees paired with black leather pumps. Her beautiful red hair blown out straight. Her smoky brown eye makeup made her brown eyes appear lighter.

"Close your mouth, child. Flies might actually get in," Neeta teased, snapping Jax out of it, causing him to blush.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. Hey, Neeta."

I went over to her, and hugged her.

"Hey, sweetheart. You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you. How's your mom?"

"She's hanging in there, thanks for asking. "

"When you see her again, can you tell her I said hi?"

"Will do. You two get out of here and enjoy yourselves. You knock 'em dead, okay?"

"Okay. Jax, you ready to go?"

"After you, " he opened the front door, stepping aside.

"I figured we take the truck. I know it can't be comfortable sitting on the back of the bike in a dress."

"Such a gentleman."

When we arrived at the party, it was in full swing. There was even a member of the club being ridden by one of my co-workers, Gina on the orange couch in the corner.

As Jax rested his hand against my lower back, Ima and a few croweaters found their way to Jax, running their hands all over him.

"Have fun," I kissed him on the cheek before heading over to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus Christ, Mel. That rock is huge."

Britt held my hand, studying every angle of my engagement ring.

"Who's the lucky guy?," she asked, letting go of my hand to take another sip of her beer.

"Jax."

She started to cough on the alcohol running down her throat and covered her mouth.

"Jax. As in Jax Teller?"

"You know another one?, " I smiled.

"Mel, I need every detail. When did this start and how?"

"It's not a real engagement, Britt. It's all for show."

"You lost me, sweetheart."

"My mother has this fear that if I don't get married soon, I will forever be alone. So to put her nagging to rest, I'm going to pretend to marry Jax."

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind pretending to be married to him. I know you've known him for years, so I have to ask.. You ever let him hit it?"

"Oh my god Britt, no! Of course not. "

"It's not like he's hard on the eyes, Mel. That man is fine as hell. If I were you, I'd take complete advantage of this so called engagement. Get him alone, and bang his brains out. Lord knows he could use it after all the drama with his baby mama."

"I'm not going to sleep with him. "

"You going to sit there and tell me you never thought about it?"

"I have, but it doesn't mean I'd act on it. Plus, he doesn't look at me like that."

"Please. Girl, how much do you wanna bet he has a couple of your movies in his porn stash?"

"He's never seen any of my movies."

"And you believe him... Jesus Mel, I need to teach you a thing or two about men."

"Britt, I think it's time you switch to coffee. "

"Let's make this a bet. Winner gets three grand."

"Deal."

Britt and I shook on it, both of us now anxious to see who was right.

I felt a large warm hand rest against the top of my back, making me turn away from Britt.

"Hey, that was fast. Couldn't get it up?"

"No such thing, darlin'. I told Ima I came here with you, that I was your date."

"Wait, you would rather hang out with me than get laid? Are you sure you're feeling okay?," I placed my hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

He removed my hand from his head with his.

"Ima didn't take it very well," He turned his face to the side, revealing an inflamed red hand shaped mark on his cheek.

"Ah, so that's why your face is red. "

" I've experienced worse, believe me."

"I know. You actually have."

Britt cleared her throat to acknowledge she was still present.

"Jax, this is my friend, Britt. We work together."

"Hey."

"Hi," She bit her lip, her forest green eyes taking in every perfect detail of Redwood's Vp.

"You wanna get out of here? Get something to eat? I'm fucking starving. There's nothing to eat here, and I'm getting kinda bored."

"You're surrounded by porn stars and croweaters and you're bored? You sure you're not coming down with somethin?"

"I guess I'm not in the party kind of mood, Mel. "

"Yeah, I could eat. Just let me say goodbye to everyone, and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay."

Jax nodded, pulling his car keys out of his pocket, making his way to Cara Cara's exit.

Britt and I stood up from the bar stools, bringing each other into an embrace.

"Remember what I said."

"About the bet or sleeping with my best friend?"

"Both. I'll see you back here round noon?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

"I think this is the first time I'm sleeping in the same bed with a girl without actually having sex with her," Jax climbed into his bed, stripping his body down to his boxers.

"There's always a first for everything."

I finished brushing my teeth in the bathroom connected to his bedroom, switching off the light.

Thank god the room was currently dark. I know my eyes wouldn't leave that body which looked like it was sculpted by fucking gods.

I made it over to the bed, wrapping myself in as much blankets as possible.

I felt a sharp tug on the blankets, ridding me of all of them.

"Jax," I whined, yanking them back.

"Looks like I got a blanket hogger on my hands."

"Sorry, it's one of my many flaws."

"Really? This is the first flaw I ever noticed."

Was he flirting with me out of practice for what's to come starting tomorrow or was that genuine flirting?

It was hard to tell.

"You sure you don't want me to sleep in the guest room? My mom isn't here yet."

"We might as well get some practice in before your mom comes. Become as authentic as possible."

"Do you ever think you're going to get married again?"

"I am. To you, Mel."

"No, I'm serious. Like a legit marriage."

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Seeing how my first one went, I might not. What about you? You think you'll actually settle down?"

"It's possible. But unlike how my mother feels, I'm fine if it doesn't."

I nodded, rolling my body over to face the closet.

"Night, Jax."

"Night, darlin'."

I waited until I heard light snoring next to me before I got up carefully from the bed.

I needed to find out if Britt was right or not.

Knowing Jax, he had his porn stash proudly set on display in his living room in the cabinet next to any other movies he owned.

I carefully made it out of the room, gliding across the carpeted floor.

I opened the cabinet, my index finger scanning the dvds.

Oh my god.

They weren't next to each other, but the movies were inside the cabinet.

Every single one.

Fuck. I can't believe I just lost three grand.

Even though I lost money, I can't help but wonder how often he watches these.

I should've never discovered the truth. Now my curiousity will drive me crazy until I find out how often.

* * *

Jax held Abel close to him while I started unpacking the groceries from the store.

"Hey, you okay? You hardly said a word since last night."

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous. My mother tends to have that effect over me," I threw out the empty bag I was holding into the trash.

There was a soft knock at the door, both of us jumping slightly at the noise.

"Shit, she's here already. She said she'd be here by two."

"I got it. Just keep putting everything away."

Jax opened the door, smiling at Linda.

Linda moved her sunglasses to the top of her head, smiling at him.

"Jax, look at you. You got so handsome. I remember you were one wierd lookin' kid too."

"Good to see you too, Linda," Jax bit his tongue, wanting to say something as equally rude.

Linda's eyes fell onto Abel, not wanting to believe her daughter had a child without telling her own mother.

"Oh my god. Is this child yours and Melanie's?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, come in.", Jax stepped to the side, letting Linda through.

I finished putting the rest of the groceries away when I saw my mother enter the kitchen with her Juicy suitcase.

"Hey mom," I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mel bear, it's one thing for you to hide your relationship with Jax from me, but how could you not tell me you had a baby?"

"Wha.."

I looked behind my mom, seeing Jax casually shrug his shoulders.

"Mel, look at me," my mother held my face in her hand, moving my head straight.

I did what I was told, and thought of the first lie that came into my head.

"Like the engagement, I was hesitant to tell you, mom. It probably looks like Jax and I are moving pretty fast. But, it feels like the right speed to me..to the both of us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She placed her suitcase down on the kitchen floor, moving my long hair behind my shoulders and smiled at me.

"I forgive you. Is there anything else I should know? Like any more grandchildren around here?"

"Ha, no. Just Abel."

She turned around, walking toward Jax.

"Can I hold my grandbaby?"

"Absolutely."

Jax carefully handed Abel to my mom.

"Abel and I are going to unpack my things. Jax, you mind bringing my suitcase to the guest room?"

Jax nodded, picking up her suitcase off of the floor, leading her to the guest room.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing my arms.

Jax walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe you. You brought Abel into my web of bullshit," I whispered, looking around the corner to make sure my mom was still in her room.

"Mel, I don't see the problem."

I looked at him like he was insane.

" Okay, I'll admit it, I panicked."

"You, Jackson Teller, panicked?"

"Yeah. It was just an odd instinct to just say yes, and play along with it. The actual truth is too fucking complicated. Plus, it's nice pretending we are a family. I feel like I'm giving my son some actual stability. "

"When you put it like that.."

Jax rested his hands on my face, and gave me a light peck on the lips, startling me. I jerked my head back, looking into those stunning blue eyes of his.

"Don't worry, darlin.' I think this whole set up is going to work. It's going to be one hell of a ride."

"Hopefully a smooth ride. I wonder how your mom is going to react to all of this when you tell her today."

"She'll give me a pat on the back. You know she's been trying to get us together since we were in first grade. You were the only woman she ever approved of in my life."

"Really? Even with my choice of work?"

"Yeah. She always says it would benefit me the most. Being with a porn star. There would be no reason to stray since I'm with a professional."

My mother cleared her throat, as she reentered the kitchen with Abel in her one arm, and a large white binder in the other.

"Hey mom, you all settled in?"

"Yes, I am. While I was unpacking, I was thinking we have a dinner here tonight at the house. Inviting everyone."

"Uh, you sure, mom? We only have so much space.."

"Yeah, why not? I have extra tables and chairs in the garage," Jax wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Great. Plus, this will be a great opportunity for me to teach Mel how to cook an actual meal."

"I know how to cook."

"Honey, hot pockets don't count. "

"I can't help my love for hot pockets. Just because I'm not skilled at cooking, doesn't mean I'm not skilled at other things."

Jax groaned, grabbing my ass.

"Easy you two, save it for the bedroom."

"I can't help it. When she says shit like that, I have to react."

"Thank god I brought my ipod with me. I don't need to hear my daughter in action at night."

"You could learn a thing or two from this one."

My face turned red, and I pushed him away.

I looked at the time on the stove.

12:30.

"Shit, I have to get to work."

"Work? I thought we would be able to spend time together before the dinner tonight. Talk about the engagement party and the wedding. That's what this thing is for," she held up the large binder.

"I know, but I have to work mom. I should be home by seven thirty at the latest. Neeta, our babysitter, will be by in a bit to help out with Abel."

I picked up my grey leather purse and car keys off of the kitchen counter.

I gave Jax a kiss.

"See you later?"

"Hopefully sooner than later. I'll let my mom and guys know about the dinner."

I smiled, my fingers playing with the end of his beard.

I moved my purse onto my shoulder, and gave my mom and Abel a kiss.

As soon as I was outside, I pulled my cellphone out of the back pocket of my jeans, sending Jax a text.

Jax felt his pocket vibrate twice, making him remove the phone from his own pocket.

New Text Message From: Mel

Not bad ;)

Jax smiled, taking a beer out of the fridge.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I'm late!", I slid into Luanne's producer chair, almost knocking her and the chair over.

"You're over an hour late, Mel. "

"I'm sorry. My mom is in town."

" Oh, yeah. Gemma told me she was visiting. Does she know you're currently one of the hottest porn stars in the industry?"

" No. I tend not to brag about my occupation."

"You should. Women who aren't in the business secretly envy what we do. That feeling of being wanted by hundreds of men is one of the best feelings a woman could feel."

"I'll remember that."

"Good. Now go get ready. Your outfit is hanging on the back of the door in your dressing room."

9:15 pm.

"Mel, I'm so sorry I had you stay late today. This was supposed to be Ima's movie. I'm telling you, that bitch is working my last nerve."

"Why don't you fire her?"

"Oh, I will. I want to do it in person."

I smiled, and started walking to the front door with Luanne.

"You want a ride back to your house?"

"No, Jax is coming to get me. My damn car is acting up again. You can just head over there. Knowing my mom and Gemma, they cooked enough food to feed a small country."

"Okay. You sure you don't want me to wait with you?"

"No, I'm good. I'll just hang out in here."

She nodded, and headed to her car.

I closed the door behind me, locking it.

I went to the backroom, where Luanne and the producers do the editing for each movie.

I signed onto the computer, pulling up the work I did today.

As I watched to see what I needed to work on, I heard the front door being pried open.

My heart jumped, and I looked around the corner to see who it was.

It was two tall men all dressed in black and wearing ski masks over their faces to hide their identity.

"You heard what Caruso said. Grab the computer and cameras. "

I quietly moved out of the way of the doorway, closing the door as lightly as possible.

One of the men heard the door close from the back, making them look in the direction of where the sound took place.

"Someone's here."

He strolled to the back, kicking each door in to find whoever it was.

As I was trying to reach Jax, The editing room's door flew open.

He ripped my phone from my hands, slamming it onto the floor, shattering in a hundred pieces.

I swung, hitting him in the nose. I cringed when I heard a loud crunch from his nose.

"You bitch!"

When he got a hold of my fighting arms, he threw me out into the hallway.

I stood up, ready to run, but he tackled me to the cold hard floor, making me hit my head.

"What the hell are you doing, man? Let's get in and out. Don't hurt her," The man closest to the door had the camera and labtop under both arms.

"I'm sending a message."

He pulled his fist back, punching me in the eye.

Jax pulled up into the Cara Cara parking lot. He saw the entrance door busted open.

He reached into his kutte, pulling out his gun.

As he entered the studio, Jax started to call out my name.

"Jax."

Melanie's whisper carried through the dark studio.

"Jax."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jax."

Mel's hoarse voice grew louder.

He realized it was coming from the backroom, and he slid his gun in the back of his jeans.

He sprinted to the room, his eyes widening in horror as he saw a beaten and bloodied Melanie in the middle of the floor, sobbing heavily.

"Jesus christ."

Jax fell to his knees, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I tried. I tried fighting him off."

"It's okay, Mel. I'm here," he stroked my hair, trying to soothe me.

Jax pulled away from me, enough for him to study my face.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

I shook my head, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"No, I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Yes, you do."

"Nothing feels broken."

"Just because nothing feels broken, doesn't mean it's not. Come on," Jax stood to his feet first, taking my hands in his to help me to my own feet.

"I'm not going to the hospital, Jax. The doctors will just ask too many questions and report this. Can you please give in, and take me back to the house?"

He hated when she was right. Probably because he hated to be wrong.

He nodded, removing his kutte. He handed it to me to hold.

I took it in my hands as he pulled his dark blue sweatshirt over his head.

"Here. Wear this. It's cold outside."

I smiled weakly, taking the sweatshirt.

I handed back his kutte, and he slid the leather over both of his shoulders.

"Thank you."

I put the oversized sweatshirt over my outfit, flinching as I felt my ribs expand under my skin. My hands pulled the rest of the sweater down, letting it fall to the middle of my thighs.

Jax took my hand, and we began walking toward the bedrooms.

"Where are we going?"

"The bathroom. If you won't let me take you to the hospital, the least I can do is clean up that pretty face of yours."

"It doesn't feel so pretty right now."

Jax turned on the faucet, setting the water to a warm temperature.

He ripped off a few pieces from the paper towel roll that sat on the sink, moving it under the water.

"Who did this to you? Did they take anything?" He started wiping off the dried blood from underneath my nose.

"I don't know exactly. There were two of them, and they were all dressed in black. They stole the camera and the main computer that was in the editing room."

Jax's rage boiled underneath his skin.

"There is some good news."

"What?"

"One of them mentioned a name."

"What's the prick's name?"

"Caruso."

I jumped back slightly as Jax started cleaning a cut on my right eyebrow.

"Sorry, Mel."

"It's okay."

"This shit will get settled. I can promise you that."

"Okay. "

"What should we tell your mom when we see her?"

"Shit, I forgot about that. Uh, I got mugged on my way to my car."

"Sounds legit. "

He started to laugh as he put down the used paper towel, picking up a fresh one.

"What?"

"Looks like we are going to add another lie to the list."

* * *

Gemma almost dropped the plate holding the ham she just pulled out of the oven when she saw Melanie enter the house behind Jax.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?", Gemma put the ham down on the table, and ran over to me.

"Where's my mom?," I asked, looking around before I answered Gemma's question.

"At the store. She's picking up a cake and some ice cream for Ellie and Kenny."

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"Two assholes broke into Cara Cara. They stole the camera and computer."

"Holy shit. Come on baby, let's get you changed and bandaged up."

I nodded, and Jax reluctantly let go of my waist as Gemma walked me down the hallway.

* * *

Luanne and the club fell silent as they all met outside on the back porch.

"Oh my god. Is Mel okay," Luanne asked, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, she will be. You ever hear of a guy with the last name, Caruso?"

"That son of a bitch."

"I take it you know him."

"You bet your ass I do. It's Georgie Caruso. He's been trying to drive me out of the porn industry for years. "

"His name is Georgie?", Juice asked with a smile, while the rest of the club didn't find the humor in this situation.

"I need an address. He's not getting away with doing this to Mel."

Everyone shook their head in agreement, making their way to the front of the house where the bikes were.

Gemma and I came out of the bedroom, only to find Kenny, Ellie, Neeta, and Abel at the table.

"Neeta, where did they go?"

"Jax just said he and the club were going to take care of a current problem, that's all he said to me," Neeta placed Abel into his high chair.

Gemma and I looked at each other.

Worry washed over me.

I hope they were going to be okay.

I can't imagine anything happening to them, to Jax.

"You hungry, Mel?", Gemma started making me a plate of food.

"No, thank you."

She placed a plate of food that contained everything she and my mother made today.

"Sit. I won't ask twice."

The front door opened, making all of us look in the direction of the the front door.

Linda kicked the door closed behind her, placing the two bags she had in her hands on the table.

"Okay, I got four types of ice cream, whipped cream, pie, cake, you name it, I.."

Linda stopped rambling as her eyes fell on her daughter.

"Mel bear, jesus christ."

"Mom, I'm fine."

She walked away from the bags, and touched my face.

"What happened?"

"I got mugged on my way to my car. "

"Is that why the club is gone? To find who did this to you?"

" Yeah."

"Good. Besides Unser, the cops don't do shit in this town."

Gemma and Neeta didn't let me clean off the cluttered tables.

I picked up Abel out of his high chair, bringing him in the living room with me.

Ellie and Kenny were passed out on one of the couches.

With one hand, I picked up the zebra print blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over the both of them as best as possible.

I reclined in the loveseat, holding Abel close to me.

He looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes that he inherited from his father.

He wrapped his small hand around my finger.

"He's beautiful, aint he?", my mom looked over my shoulder, staring at her "grandson."

"He is."

"Here. He's probably hungry. He wouldn't let any of us feed him earlier. Maybe he was waiting for mommy to come home," she handed me his filled bottle.

I smirked as Abel's hands found the bottle, helping me bring it to his mouth.

"See."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in some time! I hit a major writer's block with this one, but I think it's finally fading away :). I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

4:00 am.

Jax and the club still haven't come home nor have any of them called to inform us that they were still breathing.

I continued to rock the rocking chair in the nursery, trying to get Abel to go to sleep.

He stared up at me, his little hand pulling on my necklace that my father gave me on my fifth birthday.

"Trust me Abel, you're not missing anything by staying awake," I commented, kissing his opposite hand.

My mom knocked on the doorframe to the bedroom, making me look up from Abel.

Linda strolled into the room, placing the tenth cup of coffee down on the table next to the both of us.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you want me to take him so you can get some sleep?", Linda asked for the hundredth time.

"No I'm fine, mom. I love holding him," I smiled, bringing my eyes back to Abel, whose eyelids were growing heavy.

"Enjoy it while you can. Before you know it, he'll be walking and talking."

I nodded, adjusting my grip on him.

"Have you heard anything yet? Has Gemma?"

"No, Mel bear. You know Jax is going to be fine. He always is."

"That's what the doctor said right before dad had another heart attack. He died right in front of us, remember?"

"Mel, would it kill ya to have some kind of optimism in your life?"

"Yes," I teased, flipping open my phone.

No missed calls.

Fuck.

I let out a heavy sigh, my head falling back against the back of the rocking chair.

The distinct sound of motorcycles pulled into the driveway, nearly making me jump to my feet in excitement. The swift movement woke up Abel for a brief moment, causing my breath to hitch in my throat, waiting for the waterworks to begin.

Fortunately, he fell back into his slumber and I was able to place him into his crib with him barely moving a muscle.

I leaned over the crib rail, kissing him on the forehead.

"Night, baby boy."

"Hey darlin'."

I quickly turned around only to have my smile be wiped from my face.

"Jesus christ."

Jax's face was covered in bruises, and had a deep cut above his eyebrow that looked like it needed stitches. His knuckles were cut and inflamed, blood staining the front of his shirt.

I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You had me so fucking worried," I breathed out, holding him tighter as the seconds rolled by.

Jax buried his face into my neck, coiling his arms around my back.

"Sorry, I know I should've called.."

"Yeah, you should've. Do you have any idea what was going through mine and your mother's head," I scolded, pulling away from him , staring into his icy blue eyes.

Jax smiled, shaking his head.

"What? What is so funny?"

"You. You're really starting to sound like a wife."

"That's what I was going for," I replied sarcastically.

Jax brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Did you find Caruso?"

"No, but we found the assholes that attacked you. "

"I take it they're.."

"Yeah, they are. I have to hand it to them though. Pretty fuckin' loyal to Georgie."

"No leads where he is?"

"Not yet. He split. Until we find him, I'm going to have security at Cara Cara, pick you up when you get off of work."

"Okay.. Meet me in your bedroom. Gotta clean up those cuts before they get infected."

"Yes dear," he smiled, heading to his bedroom to take a shower.

I sat on the bed until Jax was finished in the shower with cotton balls, peroxide, and bandages next to me.

In only his sweatpants, he exited out of the bathroom.

I quickly glanced at his perfect six pack, staring a little longer than I should have.

"Mel, you good?"

I tore my eyes away from his perfect body and looked up in his eyes.

"Yeah sorry, I just got.. distracted."

"Clearly," he took a seat next to me, making me jump up to stand in front of him.

I opened the peroxide, soaking the couple of cotton balls that I had in my hand.

"Let me see those knuckles. They look like they got the worse of it."

He showed me his left hand, wincing at the sudden contact from one of the cotton balls.

"Fuck, that hurts."

"Some of these cuts look like they might need stitches."

"If that's the case, I'll have Chibs stitch me up tomorrow before church. Just do the best you can, darlin'."

Oh god. When he says darlin'... no man can ever say darlin' like he could. So sensual and.. what the fuck are you doing, Mel! This is Jax! Jax Teller, your best friend since you were five. You can't be thinking about him like this...

"Okay."

Jax turned his head to look at a sleeping Melanie. He bit nervously on his bottom lip, having an internal tug of war with himself.

Should he? Shouldn't he?

Without disturbing Mel, he moved in between her legs.

He looked up at her from underneath the blanket.

She was still asleep.

He smiled, hooking his fingers into her shorts and panties, yanking them down her legs until both articles of clothing were at the foot of the bed.

Jax laid down flat onto his stomach, shifting her long legs onto his shoulders.

He licked his lips, bringing his watering mouth to her perfectly waxed mound.

Mel's eyes shot open as she pulled the sheets off of the both of them.

"Jax, what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't answer her and continued to assault her throbbing clit.

Melanie's head fell back onto her pillow, clutching the pillow with both hands.

"Uh Jax.. No! this can't happen. If we sleep together, everything changes," Mel sat up, grabbing Jax by his long locks.

Jax's mouth relcuctantly released her, bringing himself up onto his elbows.

"I know. Why do you think I'm doing this? Just lay back and let me take care of you, Mel."

Melanie did what she was told, and laid back onto the bed.

Jax resumed his position licking and flicking her hyper sensitive bud.

"Mmmm, fuck Jax...", Melanie's hands found his hair again, bringing him even closer to her.

"God yes!"

"Mel, Mel, are you alright?"

Linda shook her daughter's shoulder, breaking her out of her heated dream.

"Mom?"

"You okay? I heard you screaming and.."

"Sorry, bad dream."

I looked next to me, seeing Jax was no longer at my side.

"I made breakfast. Come and eat."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Linda nodded, exiting the room with a concerned look on her face.

I got out of the bed, rushing over to the dresser draw that contained my panties.

I was in trouble, and I wasn't sure how to get out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I promise I will make it up to you for teasing you all with that dream sequence very soon! I really am sorry it has been a minute since I updated! Work has been chaotic, and I recently just got over a dreadful stomach virus that rooted me to my bed, which I found was actually a good thing since it helped me write this new chapter :). I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"Would you like some coffee, Mel?", my mother asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes please," I replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table across from Half Sack, who currently had a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mornin' Mel," he greeted, finally swallowing his food, instantly bringing his cheeks back to normal size.

"Morning, sack."

"Here you go, Mel bear."

My mom placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of me along with a plate and utensils.

"I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes with hickory smoked bacon."

"Thanks mom, but you didn't have to cook. You're a guest in our house. "

"I want to. I miss cooking for my little girl," she smiled, going back to the skillet, flipping over two of the pancakes to their uncooked sides with the spatula that looked like it has never been used.

"Mom, where's Abel? He's not in the nursery, and he's clearly not in here with the two of you."

"Neeta took him to the park."

"Please tell me someone went with the both of them," I jumped out of my seat, my voice laced with concern.

"Of course, Melanie. Juice is with her. Relax and please eat something. You barely touched your dinner last night," she walked over to me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder until I sat back down in my original seat.

"Sorry. It's just.. the asshole who attacked me is still out there and I don't know what he's capable of."

"I know. That's why Jax had Juice and Kip stay here. He also left a note on the kitchen table this morning. He said if you need a ride somewhere, call him so he can take you."

"Okay," I responded, cutting up my pancakes.

As soon as I brought the first piece to my mouth, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," I stood up only to be stopped from Half Sack by a gentle tug of the arm.

"I got it, Mel," he stepped in front of me with his gun drawn, cautiously approaching the front door.

He looked into the peephole, putting his gun in the back of his jeans, opening the front door.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey sack. Is Mel here?"

"Yeah she is," he stepped aside, letting her enter the home.

Britt's green eyes widened with awe when came into her view.

"Jesus Christ. "

Britt closed the distance between the two of us, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ow Britt. I love the love, but I can't breathe. "

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug you so tight. Are you okay?"

"I think so. Just a couple bruises here and there. Maybe a little paranoid, but other than that, I'm okay. "

She nodded, moving her large black sunglasses from her face to the top of her head.

"Luanne called every one of us, letting us know what happened. Over half of her talent quit."

"Shit. Poor Luanne."

"Tell me about it. I wanted to come over here and check up on you before me, Andrew, and a few of his buddies head over to Cara Cara. We're going to clean up the damage done to the studio.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah, my older brother. You know, the one who has had a hard on for you since freshman year in high school. Even more so since you're a porn star now."

"Shh. My mom doesn't know what I do, and I want to keep it that way," I looked behind Britt, making sure my mother wasn't in earshot.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Britt covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's okay.. I'll go get dressed."

"Mel,you should stay home and rest."

"No, I wanna help. The sooner Cara Cara is back up and running, the better. Plus, I don't wanna stay couped up in the house all day."

"Okay, great. Go get dressed. I'll drive."

"Actually, I have to call Jax. He wants to be the one to give me a lift anywhere I go to make sure I get there safely."

"Awww, what a good fiance," Britt teased as I headed toward the bedroom.

* * *

"I believe this belongs to you."

I tossed a rolled up wad of money onto Britt's lap as I sat down next to her on the living room couch.

She lifted the money from her lap, looking at me in question.

"There's only a grand there, but I'll get you the rest later. It was for the bet we made the other night. You were right. He has every single one of my movies in that case," I turned my head, glancing over at the dvds behind me.

"I told you. Have you comfronted him about it?"

"No."

"Why not? The sooner you confront him about it, the sooner you can ride his joystick."

"Britt, please don't use Jax and joystick in the same sentence."

Britt sat up, studying my tense body language.

"What are you not telling me, Melanie Torres?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mel..."

"Britt, I had an incredibly vivid dream about Jax last night. "

"What, you not going to give me any details?"

"No."

"Why, we're all adults here. How was he?"

"Amazing."

"How amazing are we talking?"

"The " strongest orgasm I've ever had" amazing."

"Damn, now only if you could have the real thing... oh wait, you can, you just have to stop being such a pussy and make a move."

"Britt, I'll tell you again, I can't sleep with my best friend. It complicates shit."

"It's not complicated, sweetheart. You're making it complicated by overthinking."

The distinct sound of Jax's bike pulling into the driveway made my heart skip about three, no four beats.

"Your future husband is here," Britt nudged me, moving her purse onto her shoulder, standing to her feet.

* * *

"Hey Linda. Where's Mel?," Jax gave Melanie's mother a kiss on the cheek as he entered the kitchen.

"She's in the living room with one of her friends."

He nodded, making his way to the living room.

"Hey, Britt."

"Hi , Jax."

"Hey darlin', how are you feelin'," Jax moved past Britt, giving me a kiss on the side of my head.

"A little sore, but I'm okay."

"Mel, I don't think you should be doing anything today. You should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"Babe, you got beaten the shit out of less than twelve hours ago. No one bounces back that fast, not even you."

"Jax, we need to get Cara Cara up and running as soon as possible before Luanne loses more of her talent and we are all out of work. The place needs all the help it can get."

"I'm not going to win this fight, am I?"

"When do you ever win a fight when it comes to me?"

"That's fair. Alright fine, but only for a couple hours, then I'm taking your ass straight home, you hear me?"

"Yes, vp. I hear ya loud and clear."

* * *

"Bobby gets out today," Jax broke the silence, lighting a cigarette while he was driving.

I automatically grabbed the wheel, making him chuckle with the cigarette between his teeth.

"Mel, I got it. I know how to drive."

" Doesn't hurt to be careful..What did Bobby go away for again?"

"Club Shit," he replied, keeping the details as vague as possible.

I always wondered if he would ever tell me about what the club actually gets involved in. Yeah, I knew the basics. They sell guns, using an automotive shop as their cover. But, was he ever going to open up and tell me the whole truth even though I'm not an old lady?

"I'm guessing you're throwing a party for him tonight."

"Yeah, at the clubhouse. I might go for a little while, then come home."

"You can go for more than an hour, Jax. We'll be fine. Drink some JD, bury yourself in pussy."

I know what you all are probably thinking, why the fuck are you encouraging to go out and get laid, especially when you had that dream?! The less time I'm around him, maybe these new feelings that have currently taken up residence within me might just fade away.. hopefully.

"I love it when my fiance talks dirty to me."

"I'm serious, Jax. You need to blow off some steam. You've had a rough go of it lately."

"Thanks for your concern Mel, but I'm fine. Croweaters and sweet butts can only do so much. Why are you so concerned about me getting laid?"

"I'm your best friend. I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy, darlin'," he took my hand from lap, bringing it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles.

I smiled like an idiot, turning my body toward the window, attempted to jump out of the moving vehicle.

One man should not have this much control over a woman's actions.

**What do you think, readers? Do you think Melanie will be able to resist the charm of the one and only Jax Teller? What kind of obstacles do you think they will face during their upcoming "nuptials"? Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jax's cellphone began to ring.

He looked at the caller id and sighed before flipping the phone open and bringing it to his ear.

"Hey Clay.. What, I need the guys to help clean up Cara Cara today. I don't know if you realized, but the porn business is our only actual income. The garage isn't doing so well this month."

Whatever Clay said pissed him off enough for him to hang up the phone, tossing it in the compartment between us.

"Asshole."

"What happened?"

"Clay took my man power for the day."

""It's okay, we have enough people to get the job done. If you want, you can just drop me off at the studio and go fix everything with Clay."

"Mel, I told you I would help get this place cleaned up and I'm still going to do that."

His tone sent me signals that he didn't and wasn't going to arugue about this, so I said what I know would satisfy him.

"Okay."

He slid his eyes over to Melanie's direction, wondering why she suddenly fell silent.

She had an open magazine in her lap, folding down pages she obviously was interested in.

"Mel, what are you looking at?"

"My mom snuck a couple bridal magazines into my purse before we left the house. She probably wants me to start thinking about my wedding dress for our "wedding"," I replied, using my fingers as air quotes.

"Really, can I see," Jax leaned over the small compartment sepeating me and him, trying to glance at the magazine.

I snatched the magazine up from my lap, holding it tightly to my chest.

"No way! It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, even fake ones."

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride wearing the actual dress."

"Well.. you might be right, but I don't want to take any chances."

Jax grinned as I rolled up the magazine, placing it inside of my purse.

When we finally made it to Cara Cara, I spotted Britt carrying a few boxes of trash bags, taking the lead inside of the warehouse while her younger brother and two buddies followed behind her.

"What's Andrew doing here?", Jax asked, unbuckling his seatbelt while I undid my own.

"Like you. He's here to help out."

"Or he's just helping out to get closer to you because he wants to get in your pants. It' s been his mission since high school."

"How would you know? You never hung out with him."

"Mel, I don't know if you noticed, Charming is a small fucking town. We went to an even smaller high school," Jax got out of the truck, rounding to my side of the car, opening the door for me.

"If you say so," I responded, stepping aside, letting him shut the door.

"If he comes on too strong, let me know and I'll take care of him."

"Okay superman, I will. But until then, can you put your cape away and start helping me clean up this warehouse," I coiled my arm around his, bringing us to the entrance of the warehouse.

When I reached the doorway inside, I rooted my feet to the ground, receiving a worried look from Jax.

"Mel.. Mel.., darlin', you okay?"

I shook my head no, taking a couple steps back from the warehouse.

"I just.. I just need a minute," I turned around, heading back to the truck with Jax right on my tail.

I opened the door to the passenger side, sitting down, digging through my purse for a pack of smokes and my lighter.

I recovered my lighter, but no smokes.

"Fuck, do you have any smokes on you?"

He reached inside his pocket, pulling out a fresh pack, handing them to me.

"Thanks," I pulled out a cigarette, holding the lighter to the end of it.

"Mel, what happened when you got to that door? You looked like you seen a fuckin' ghost."

"Memories of what happened to me came flooding back. I guess it rattled me. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Take all the time you need. You want me to stay out here with you?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll be inside in a minute," I took a deep drag of the cigarette, feeling the smoke dancing around in my lungs calming my nerves as well.

"Hey, is everything alright out here?"

Jax rolled his eyes as the familiar voice jumped into our conversation.

"We're fine out here, Andrew. We'll be inside in a minute," Jax stated sternly.

Andrew was a good looking man. He had short black wavy hair and blue eyes smiliar to the color of Jax's . He grew into his tall 6'3 frame since high school, and had some buldging muscles that he would purposely flaunt by wearing wife beaters or tight t-shirts. He was sweet, maybe too sweet. The kind of sweet that makes you approach with caution.

" Jesus fucking Christ Mel, Britt wasn't kiddin'. Are you okay?," Andrew pushed his way past Jax, leaning in to give me a feather like peck on the cheek.

I looked down, noticing Jax's clenched fists.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It looks worse than it feels."

"Why would Jax drag you out here? You should be at home."

Jax was ready to answer when I jumped to the opportunity first.

"He wanted me to stay home too, but I offered my help."

" Oh okay. I don't want you overworking yourself. You just leave it to me. I think we will be able to have this place up and running by tomorrow."

"Really how? The computer and camera were stolen."

"I bought a brand new computer and camera for the studio."

" Wait, what?"

"Yeah, who needs a savings account?", he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Andrew. Once production is back up, we will begin to pay you back. You have my word on it."

"Don't worry about it," he winked at me, causing me to feel uncomfortable.

"Easy man, that's my fiance."

"Fiance?"

"Yeah, fiance."

Andrew's eyes found my large "engagement" ring.

"Congratulations. I better get an invite to the bachelor party, Jax."

"I wouldn't count on it, Andrew."

"Jax!"

"It's okay, Mel. I'll see you two inside."

"Jax, you could've just said yes. He wouldn't go to the party for you, he'd go for the pussy."

"I don't trust the asshole so I don't want him at my bachelor party nor do I want him around you."

"Jax Teller, you're starting to sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous."

"Whatever you say, Mr. jealousy. For what it's worth, he's not my type."

"You sure because the guys in your movies look insanely similar an.."

My eyes widened, taking in Jax's last statement.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Jax turned red, walking to the warehouse.

I tossed my cigarette, hopping out of the truck, chasing after him.

"You seen my movies."

"No, I didn't."

"You just admitted it! ", I shouted, getting everyone's attention inside of the warehouse.

"Mel fuck, can you lower your voice?"

"No, I can't. My best friend has seen me naked on multiple occasions, riding cock. You seriously expect me to sweep this under the rug?"

"I really perfer it if you do."

"How often do you watch 'em?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I have a right to know. That's me you're watching and I assume jerking off to. I have a right to know. If you tell me, I promise to never bring this up again."

"Promise?"

"I swear," I replied, making the sign of the cross.

He let out a deep sigh, bringing his mouth close to my ear.

" Three to four times a week."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Is it the same movie or do you switch it up?"

"Mel, you swore you'd drop it after I told you."

"I lied. I already knew about the collection you had by the way."

"You did? How?"

"Britt made a bet with me that you had 'em. God damn bet cost me three grand."

He handed me a broom with his face still beat red.

" Here, instead of busting my balls, make yourself useful and help clean up the warehouse."

"According to your hand and dick, I'm pretty useful."

* * *

**8:00 pm**

Britt had a scarf covering Luanne's eyes as she led her to the warehouse.

"Britt, come on. When can I take this thing off?"

She untied the scarf from around Luanne's eyes.

"Surprise!"

Luanne's jaw dropped as she took in the spottless warehouse and brand new computer and camera.

"This is incredible. It looks even better than when we first opened."

She went to each and every one of us, hugging us for about five minutes each.

"My actors better go home and get some sleep. I expect to see every one of you here by nine am tomorrow. That means you too, Mel."

"But I.. look at me."

"Doesn't mean you can't work. How do you feel about becoming my co-producer?"

* * *

Jax unlocked the front door to the house, looking back at me.

"You done teasing me for the day?"

"For today, yes."

Half Sack stood up from the kitchen chair, meeting us by the front door.

"What is she teasing you about?"

"None of your business, prospect. Thanks for keeping an eye on things here."

"No problem. Night, Mel."

"Night, Sack."

After Sack left, he went to go to take a shower to get ready for Bobby's party.

The moment I walked past Abel's room, he began to cry.

I stepped back, strolling into the nursery.

I lifted him into my arms, feeling his diaper was heavy.

I brought him to the changing table across the room, giving him a fresh diaper, tossing the soiled one into the diaper geanie.

He was still crying.

I made my way into the kitchen, preparing him a fresh bottle. When the bottle was ready, I brought the nipple to his lips only for him to turn his head.

"Okay. You're changed, you're not hungry... How do you feel about music? I'm not the best singer, but I'll sing you one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite movies since I was 10."

I took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs, rocking Abel gently in my arms.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Abel was quiet, looking at me in wonder. Holding him in one arm, I used my other to wipe away fallen tears on his tear stained cheeks.

He started to cry when I stopped singing to him.

"Sorry, what was I thinking? I didn't mean to stop."

Jax smiled, putting his bike's keys down on the table near the door quietly, listening to her sing to his son one more time.

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! If anyone was wondering what the song was it is called "At the beginning" by Donna Lewis from the movie Anastasia. Reviews are always welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. I'm in the process of moving to a new home, and it's taken up most of my time. This chapter takes place about three weeks after the previous chapter and is loosely based around episode 2x06 Falx Cerebi. I** **hope ****you enjoy the new chapter!**

"Where are you going this early," Jax asked, rolling onto my side of the bed to face me, pushing his long blonde tresses out of his face.

I finished running a brush through my straightened hair, placing the brush onto the dresser.

I brought myself over to the bed, sitting next to him.

"I have a busy day ahead of me. Your mom and me are taking Abel for his monthly check up. I figured I'd go see Chibs too, see how he's doing," my heart sunk as I remembered the horrific scene of my favorite Scottsman nearly getting blown up with a car bomb.

Jax pulled the blankets off of him, his aching body sitting up to get out of bed.

"I'll come with you."

"Jax, you got in less than two hours ago. Stay home and get some sleep. I'll give you a call later and let you know how Abel and Chibs are."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"What are you doing after that? You said you had a busy day. Unless that is your definition of busy."

"It's not, smartass. After I leave the hospital, I have to go to work. Today is my first day back being in front of the camera."

"Wait, what? I thought you were the co-producer."

"I was, but that was only temporary until my face and body healed. "

"Temporary?"

"Yeah, also known as not permanent. I thought you of all people would be thrilled," I teased, getting Jax to blush slightly.

"Mel, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? That's where the real money is."

"'I don't want you working in front of the camera anymore."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"Where is this coming from, Jax?"

"You're better than the porn business. You're too smart just to suck cock for a living. You always talked about going to college and getting a degree in business. Why don't you do that?"

"I doubt any college would accept my 2.0 gpa and SAT score of 1100."

"How do you know? Have you applied to any of them?"

" Is that the only reason you want me out of porn? To better myself?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Jax's blue eyes fell from mine to my lips. He scooted his bare torso closer to me, his face leaning in closer to my face. My hands cradled each side of his beautiful face.

A loud knock made itself known on the closed bedroom door, causing my hands to fall from his face.

"Mel honey, I'm going out with Henry for a couple of hours. I'll meet you at the boutique by four," my mom announced through the door.

"Okay, see you then."

"Who's Henry?"

"An ex boyfriend. She must've gotten into a fight with George."

I didn't turn away from the door until I heard my mother's carpeted footsteps fade away.

I bit my glossed bottom lip as I turned my attention back to Jax.

"I should get going. I don't wanna be late for Abel's appointment, " I stood to my feet, sliding on my black open toed high heel black boots.

I grabbed my purse off the dresser next to my hairbrush, letting out a shaky breath.

"Mel."

"Yeah, " I turned around to face him.

"Please consider what I said."

I nodded, making my way to the door.

"I'll see you later," I stated, closing the door again once I was on the other side.

* * *

Gemma and I sat outside the room Abel was in while his doctor ran a number of tests on him.

"Gemma, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, of course.. Where did that come from?"

"I've seen how rattled you are since the so called car accident."

"It was a car accident, Mel."

"Gem, I know Jax and Clay are too wrapped up in club shit to look deeper into your story, but I'm not. You're hiding something, Gem. I know I'm not family or anything, but I always looked at you as a second mother of some sort. You're always there for me, and I want to return the favor."

"Mel, I appreciate that. I do, but I'm fine. Oh and for the record, you are family. Don't ever say you're not again, you hear me?"

"Yes mam."

"Don't call me mam, sweetheart."

The door next to us opened as the doctor exited the room with Abel in his arms.

The both of us stood up, bringing ourselves in front of the doctor.

"Well, how is he?"

"He's perfect. All the tests came back flawless. You have a strong son on your hands," Dr. Pearson handed Abel to me with an ear to ear smile.

"Oh he's.."

"She does. He's a Teller, that's why," Gemma cut me off, repsonding to the doctor's statement instead.

* * *

"Gem, why'd you do that? He's not my son. I wasn't the one to bring him into this world. I shouldn't take credit as his mother, " I rubbed Abel's back as his head rested on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if he's your flesh or blood, Mel. Wendy took off, hasn't called or even made an attempt to see Abel. You on the other hand, have taken full responsibility for my grandson without thinking twice or complaining once about it. That is the characteristics of a mother if you ask me."

I smiled, opening the door to Chibs' hospital room.

Gemma was the first to approach the bed, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, whispering an inaudible comment in his ear.

When she stepped back from him, I made my way over to him myself, taking his hand in my free one.

"Hey Chibs. You need to get better soon. Nothing is the same without you on the outside. I need my favorite Scottsman to pull through. "

Abel made a small noise, making me and Gemma giggle.

"Sorry. Our favorite Scottsman."

* * *

Jax swung open the door to Cara Cara, causing the door to slam against the wall.

Everyone looked in his direction, letting out a gasp.

Andrew, now Cara Cara' s offical new security guard, walked over to him, stepping into his path.

"Hey man, you good?"

"I will be once you get the fuck out of my way. Is she here?"

"Is who here?"

"Mel, asshole."

"Yeah, she's here. But, I can't let you see her. She's in the middle of being filmed sucking someone else's dick other than yours."

Jax smiled, punching Andrew in the face, breaking his nose.

Andrew clutched his bleeding nose, cursing profanities under his breath.

"Jax, what the fuck is going on?," Luanne got up from her chair from behind the camera, keeping a fair distance between the two of them.

"Where's Mel?"

"She's in her dressing room, getting ready to shoot the second half of the movie."

He nodded, opening the dressing room door without knocking.

I closed the cherry red lipstick tube, setting it down on the counter in front of me, looking at Jax through the vanity mirror.

"I thought you were going to consider what I said."

"I did. I thought about it, and realized this is where I belong. I'm not good enough and nowhere near smart enough to go to college, let alone be able to get a job once I'm finished."

"You really think that low of yourself?"

"I guess so. If you don't mind, I have to finish getting ready."

"Remember you asked me this morning if there was another reason why I don't want you in front of that fucking camera?"

"Yeah, what about it?", I asked, walking over to the wardrobe rack.

"I also don't want you in front of the camera because.. because I want you for myself, Mel."

I turned a full 360, walking toward him.

"No, you don't."

"I do. I have since we were 5. I never realized it until you moved in with me. I love you," He closed the distance between us, cupping my face in his large hands.

I shook my head, trying to pull his hands off of my face.

"We're best friends. Hooking up with a best friend always goes south at some point. "

"You don't know that. We never gave it a shot."

" I have to get out there."

As I walked past him, he caught my arm, pulling me to him, kissing me with force. The hands that were pushing at his chest wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

"This is me getting back to work, " I said in between the heated makeout.

He walked me backwards to the vanity mirror, lifting me up from under my arms onto the counter, shoving everything to the floor.

"This is me going home," he breathed, untying the front of my white silk robe.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Lord, is this real or is this another heated dream my subconscious decided to create while I am sleeping? If that's the case, I never want to wake up._

Once Jax untied the sash to my robe, his hands gripped the front of it, yanking the robe down my shoulders, leaving me in nothing but a black thong and white sky high platform heels. His eager mouth latched onto the side of my neck, causing me to go absolutely weak as he sucked and bit violently at the skin. My fingertips dug into his strong shoulders, no doubt leaving marks of my own behind.

"Oh fuck, Jax," I sighed, my head falling backwards, about to have an orgasm just from the attention my neck was currently getting.

He smiled against my neck, sliding his mouth and one of his hands to my left breast, bringing a shout out of me.

"I wanna taste every inch of you, Mel."

"Please do. I need you to," I whined, cradling his face in my hands, sliding my breast further into his mouth.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his body closer to mine. My hands wrenched his face upwards, making our mouths meet again. He thrusted his tongue into my mouth, automatically deepening the kiss. His hands quickly ripped open his blue flannel shirt while I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants.

"Fuck, I don't have any condoms on me," he mumured against my lips, both of us lifting his white undershirt over his head.

I put my hands on that perfect chest of his, seperating our bodies for the moment. I opened the draw underneath me, pulling out a couple of sealed condoms.

"A couple huh?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't think just one round is going to relieve our sexual tension, do you?"

"Definitely not. Now lift that ass, darlin'. I need to see if you're ready for me."

Oh, I'm ready.

I planted my hands on both sides of me, lifting myself off of the counter, watching Jax slide my thong down my legs past my heels.

"You're so beautiful, " he stepped back further, his eyes drinking in every detail of my naked body.

My face started to turn red due to the look he was giving me.

"Is Melanie Torres blushing? Take a picture," he teased, closing the distance between us, his eyes on his hand that was in between my legs.

"Open your legs, Mel."

I nodded, spreading my legs further apart.

"Wider."

I spread my legs as far they could go until it nearly hurt. His left pointer and middle finger rubbed against my slick entrance. My eyes fell closed, thrusting my core against his fingers.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me."

"Mhmm," I nodded, continuing to grind myself against his fingers.

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers, baby?"

"Yes."

"Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers, Jax. Please, fuck me," she nearly shouted, feeling her inner walls contract for him.

"Is this what you want?"

He thrusted three fingers inside of me without any warning. My body curled against him, the pleasure coarsing through me was too overwhelming.

"God yeah. That's what I want."

Jax looked down in between us, watching his fingers go in and out of me, loving how my lower lips hug his fingers.

"If you think my fingers feel good, wait until you feel my cock inside of you."

I don't know if being a porn star has something to do this, but I love it when a man is talking dirty to me. It makes my senses go into overdrive. It doesn't hurt the man that's about to fuck my brains out is a god among men.

I grabbed his wrist, trying to quicken the pace of his thrusting.

"Am I going too slow for you, Mel?"

"What do you think? I want to come."

"You want to or need to?"

"I need to. Please, please fuck me."

Jax quickened his pace, causing the vanity mirror to slam against the wall.

"Uh , uh, yes, don't stop. Please don't stop."

I met his thrusting, swinging my hips foward onto his fingers.

"That's it, baby. Ride my fingers."

My earth shattering orgasm was approaching only to be put on hold by the ringing of his cellphone.

"Fuck," he slowed his fingers, reaching into his pocket with his opposite hand for his phone. On the small screen, Hale's name popped up.

"Please tell me you're not going to answer that. Just let it go to voicemail."

"I have to, Mel."

"What?"

Jax removed his fingers, answering his cellphone.

"Yeah," he barked at whoever was on the other line.

"Whoa easy Teller, it's Hale."

"I know who it is. Did you find anything?"

I pulled Jax closer by his opened jeans. I nuzzled my face into his neck, and began kissing him, inhaling perfect combination of his cologne and axe body wash. My hands forced their way into his jeans, freeing him from his confines.

Well endowed was an understatement when it came to Jax Teller. Hell, he could be in porn himself if he wanted to.

With both hands, I gave his erection a firm stroke, my teeth gently biting the bottom of his earlobe.

"Jesus Christ," his eyes slammed shut, his breathing becoming erratic.

"Hello? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard you. Morada Christian Center."

Jax hung up the phone,letting out a heavy sigh.

"I gotta go."

"Club shit?"

"Yeah, " he replied, rebuttoning his jeans and redid his Samcro belt buckle.

I slid myself off of the counter, throwing him his flannel shirt and under shirt.

"Wait, what time is it?"

Jax reached in his pocket, glancing at the time on his phone.

"A quarter to four."

"Shit, I have to go too. I told my mom I'm meeting her at the wedding boutique by four."

"You weren't going to stay here anyway," he stated matter of factly, throwing his white undershirt over his head.

"Is that so?", I picked up my black thong off of the floor, sliding the thin piece of fabric up my legs.

"I told you, I want you to myself. I'm not sharing you, darlin'."

"That's a two way street, Jax."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll see you back at home?"

"Absolutely. You owe me a night of long overdue passion."

"That I do. I love you," he smiled, giving me a kiss.

"I love you," returning the smile, getting dressed myself.

Those words sounded so wierd coming out of my mouth.

But, it has never felt more right.

I love him. I always loved him. I'm in love with Jax Teller. I just wish I would've realized it sooner.

His hand let go of the room's doorknob before turning around.

"Let's get married."

"Ha, I thought we were kinda already doing that."

"I mean the real thing. Marriage Liscense and all, sickness and in health, better or for worse."

"You're serious."

"As serious as a heart attack. I want you as my wife."

"You're serious," I repeated.

The dressing room door opened, making us look at Britt.

"Jesus Mel, if you don't marry him, I will."

"How long were you listening?"

"From the moment you two started rattling the vanity mirror's draws. Now please say yes so I can become an actual maid of honor."

I shook my head at my best friend, bringing myself in front of him.

"You better start showing me the ropes on how to be a Teller."

"Mel bear, Jax is going to melt when he sees you in this dress," my mom hung up the wedding dress we picked out.

I sat down on her temporary bed with a sleeping Abel in my arms.

"You think so? You don't think it's too much?"

"It's perfect. You will make the perfect bride."

My mom closed the closet doors, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Speaking of the wedding, where is the soon to be groom?"

" That's a good question."

The house phone started to ring.

"I got it!," Sack called out from the living room.

Half Sack knocked on the doorframe, getting our attention.

"We have a problem. That was Gemma on the house phone. Jax and the club got arrested."

Gemma and the club's lawyer Rosen came over about an hour after she called the house phone.

"Three million dollars. Where the hell do we get that kind of money? That's bullshit," I sat down next to Gemma after I poured the all of us a cup of coffee.

"That's what I said," Gemma shook her head, pulling out a pack of smokes from her purse.

"What about a bond?", my mom asked, pouring sugar into her coffee.

"You could do that, but that's set at three hundred thousand."

" I have about 100, 000 just sitting in the bank. Let's use that toward the bail."

"That's enough to get out Clay, Jax, maybe Bobby."

"No. They won't leave the rest of the club behind," Gemma chimed in.

"I could post the house."

"Mine too," Linda nodded.

"I could sell my car, maybe put in some extra hours at work," I offered, feeling bad about breaking my promise to Jax.

"We'll figure something out," Gemma took a long drag from her cigarette.


	11. Chapter 11

Britt gathered her long back hair, twisting it upwards, putting her light brown jawclip in her hair to hold the updo in place.

The air conditioner is busted in the warehouse. Yeah, they had the windows open, but it's nothing like air conditioning. You never know how convenient ac is until it's gone. It felt like it was 90 degrees in there.

She pushed open the doors of Cara Cara , feeling a brisk breeze hit her with an unlit cigarette in between her teeth.

When she made it outside, Melanie was sitting on top of the picnic table next to the parking lot .

"Hey, what brings you back to your former neck of the woods?"

"I really need to vent to my best friend," I replied in a shaky voice.

Britt knew that tone. That was the tone where Mel was about to break down and cry her fucking eyes out.

"Mel, what's going on? What happened?"

"Jax and the club got arrested last night. It's a three million dollar bail to get them all out."

" Holy shit, three million dollars! Who the fuck has money like that lying around. I have never even heard of someone's bail set that high," Britt walked back and forth in front of the picnic table.

"Going in armed to take out a man whose been making their lives miserable at a god damn christian dinner tends to set a bail that high."

"What?"

"Yeah. The asshole set them up. "

I reached into the front zipper of my purse, pulling out a half empty pack of smokes and my bright yellow lighter.

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, Britt. I already did the math. We could sell everything we own and empty our bank accounts and still would be nowhere near three million dollars."

I placed a cigarette between the front of my teeth, trying to get the damn lighter to work.

"Here."

Britt reached into her back pocket, tossing me her own lighter.

"Thanks," I lit my cigarette, tossing it back to her.

"I was thinking I could work for a couple of days in front of the camera. Get some money that way."

"No Mel."

"Britt trust me, I hate the idea too, but what other choice do I have? It's either this or rob a bank. With my set of skills, I wouldn't even make it ten feet away from the fuckin' bank before cops slap a pair of cuffs on me."

"Girl, I know you're worried about your guy. Your heart is in the right place with you willing to do whatever it takes to get him out. But, you have to look at the bigger picture here. You swore to Jax you were out of the porn biz and you accepted his real proposal. You shouldn't lay down with a man who isn't your fiance. You would never forgive yourself and you would hurt a man who has been in your life since you were a kid."

My eyes started to water under my oversized black sunglasses.

"You're right. I'm just so fucking lost, Britt. Old ladies aren't supposed to fall apart this easily. I'm a sad excuse for one."

Tears fell down both my cheeks, my breathing becoming uneven.

Britt sat down next to me, bringing me into a tight hug.

"You're not a sad excuse for an old lady, Mel. You're new to the mc world. You might have been around the life for a long time, but you never actually lived in it. Like anything else, it takes time to get used to. Don't let this break you. You should go see Jax at county. It might put you at ease seeing he's okay."

"That's true."

"I got a couple grand in the bank, Mel. "

"Britt, you're saving that money for your dream house. I can't ask you to hand that money over."

"I could always find another dream house. This seems more important than a fucking house, Mel. Think of it as an early wedding present for you and Jax."

"Britt.."

"It's not up for discussion. I'm going to go get dressed and go by the bank. "

* * *

Jax was escorted by a guard to the visitation room.

The guard looked in the small window, letting out a loud whistle that echoed throughout the long hallway.

"You got a fine piece of ass, Teller."

Jax shot him a glare, ready to respond.

"You got something you'd like to say?," the guard threatened.

Jax shook his head.

"No."

"I thought so. You have five minutes."

The guard opened the door, causing me to stand up from the table.

The moment Jax's shackles were unlocked and removed from his hands, I ran into his arms.

"Hey darlin'," he whispered in my ear, giving me a kiss against the side of my head.

"Hi."

I pulled out of our embrace, planting a heated kiss on his lips. Jax reciprocated, his skillful tongue grazing the top of mine.

I seperated my mouth from his, keeping my arms around his neck.

"I had to see you. I needed to make sure you were still in one piece," my fingers playing with the ends of his long soft blonde locks.

"I'm glad you did. "

"How are the rest of the guys?"

He let out a weary sigh.

"Juice is in the infirmary. He was stabbed in the yard about an hour ago."

"Oh my god. What about everyone else?"

"The rest of us are okay."

"Baby, I'm going to get you out of here. Gemma and I are pulling the money together."

"You going back in front of the camera," he asked with worry in his eyes.

"No. I thought about it, but I'm not doing it. I made you a promise. I'm only yours."

"I love the sound of that."

I smiled, leaning in for another kiss. The guard came in, pulling Jax backwards by the fabric of his shirt.

"Time's up, lovebirds."

"You said five minutes."

"Your five minutes is up. Time to say goodbye."

Jax and I shot an angry glare at the guard as he started putting Jax's shackles back on.

I pushed the guard out of the way, giving him one more kiss before he left the room.

"I love you. Please be careful."

"I will. I love you. Give our boy a kiss for me."

* * *

Gemma walked into the TM office, carrying her purse in one hand while she was carrying Abel's carseat in the other.

I got up from the couch, taking the carseat from her, setting it on the couch, removing Abel from the seat.

"Hey, I've tried calling you. Did you get any of my messages?", I asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I left my phone in the truck. I might have found the solution to our current money problem."

"Really? Who?"

"Elliot Oswald."

"Elliot Oswald? As in the Elliot Oswald?," I sat back down on the couch, holding Abel close to me.

"The one and only. Time will only tell if he will come through."

I nodded, adjusting Abel's onesie.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

"Honestly, I'm scared shitless. You?"

"You have no idea."

"You seem to be holding it together a hell of a lot better than me."

"Years of practice, Mel. You'll see."

"I visited Jax earlier. "

"How are they?", Gemma sat down next to me.

"Juice was stabbed. The rest of them are still standing."

"Jesus Christ. You should get the baby home. I'll lock up here."

" I'll wait until you're finished up here. I'll give you a ride to your place. You should pack a bag and stay over at our house for a bit. I don't want you to be alone, Gem."

"Our house.. You and Jax are finally together. It took you two long enough. Just a heads up, I want more grandbabies eventually."

"Noted."

"I'm glad he's with you, Mel. You're good for him."

A knock on the office door put our conversation on hold.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted you two to know, I posted the bail about twenty minutes ago. They should be home within the hour," Elliot stated, adjusting the suit he was wearing.

Gemma and I stood to our feet at the same time.

" Thank you, Elliot."

"Really, thank you so much," I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"You should thank Tristan."

I looked over at Gemma with a bewildered expression. Who was Tristan and what did Gemma do for her?

"You hear that, Abel? Daddy's coming home," I beamed, bouncing Abel lightly on my side.

"Just keep them out of trouble until the hearing, okay?"

"I'll tie them to the god damn lift if I have to," Gemma replied, getting a light laugh from Elliot.

* * *

Gemma and I waited outside for the transport van to arrive while Abel was asleep in her office.

The van pulled up next to the clubhouse. A beaten Clay and the rest of the club followed him inside of the clubhouse, each one of them with sullen expressions on their faces.

An equally beaten Jax walked past the both of us, heading into the garage, shutting the door behind him.

I was ready to go after him when Gemma gripped my wrist.

"He needs to be alone for a while, baby."

* * *

Three days later:

"Has he said anything to you," I asked my mother, setting Jax's mac and cheese cheeseburger on the plate in front of me.

"Nope. He hasn't said a word."

"I can't take the silence anymore," I picked up his plate, opening the door to the garage.

"Hey."

"Hi," he continued to focus on tuning his bike.

"I made dinner. Your favorite, mac and cheese cheeseburger. I took notes from the food network. I've already had mine, and let me tell you, almost better than sex."

A small grin reached his mouth, still not looking up at me.

I turned around, about to go back inside.

Do it, Mel. Say what's on your mind.

I turned back around, going down the stairs. I set his plate down on the table next to his tool box and took the tool he was currently using out of his hand, throwing it into the tool box, getting him to finally look at me.

"I don't know exactly what happened Jax, but I can see you're hurting not only physically, but emotionally. I'm not saying you have to open up to me today. I want you to know that you can come to me. Whatever you decide to tell me stays between the two of us. I can see shit with the club is upside down. A stranger can see that. But, I will do my best to always be the one thing in your life that is right side up, you hear me?"

He didn't say anything. He took my hand in his, leading the way up the stairs.

"What about your food?"

He shut off the light in the garage.

"Close the door behind you, Mel."

I nodded, doing what was asked of me.

We both walked past my mom in the kitchen, down the hallway to our bedroom. Jax let go of my hand, locking the bedroom door once it was shut.

He charged at me, giving me a mind numbing kiss.

"Jax, I smell like a barbecue grill. I should take a shower first before we do this. Maybe put something nice on," I stated in between kisses.

"What's the point? It'll be coming off anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my readers! Warning: there is smut in this chapter ;). Also, I went back and forth with the pov between Jax and my oc, just a friendly heads up. I hope you enjoy!**

Jax undressed me down to my canary yellow with black lace bra and matching g-string so fast, it made my fucking head spin.

Seriously, he must've broke some kind of record.

The only item of clothing I was able to remove from his body was his white t-shirt.

When our already swollen lips finally parted, I set my hands on his firm pecs, pushing him against the door. I dropped to my knees, unfastening his belt and violently popped open his jeans, the button flying into the side of the dresser.

"We can take this to the bed, darlin."

I looked up at my terribly handsome fiance.

"Don't worry, vp. We'll get there."

His jeans fell to his ankles the second I let go of them to grab the hem of his boxers, insanely eager to see his large appendage for the second time. I shimmied his boxers down his legs, his erect cock springing freely.

The graze from his boxers made the tip ooze a stream of pre come. I gripped the base with both hands, licking the tip clean in one long, even stroke. His knees buckled, causing his balance to become unstable for a moment.

"Fuckk, Mel," Jax's head fell back against the door.

My mouth moved to the side of his penis, bringing it down to the base, tonguing and sucking my way back to the tip, repeating my actions twice on each side. My right hand let go of him, gently taking his balls in my grasp.

"Jesus Christ."

Jax shut his eyes so tight, he saw white spots behind his eyes. She didn't even take him in her mouth fully and he was already going to come. He didn't want to come. Not yet, anyways. He didn't want to blow his load like a fucking teenager getting laid for the first time.

"Mel, I can't."

I stopped what I was doing, my hand falling away from kneading his balls.

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"No, I definitely don't want you to stop. It feels fucking incredible. But, you barely got started and I'm about to come."

"Then come. It's not going to stop me from actually sucking your dick."

My reply made him twitch in my left hand, creating more pre come at the tip.

"You see what you're doing to me?"

I smiled, gripping his cock with both hands again.

My mouth stretched over the tip, sucking it with gumption, gliding my tongue along the slit.

Jax's hips started to thrust forward, craving for more.

"Mmm Mel."

I hummed, causing him to shout.

"Fuck!"

Melanie's mother moved her purse onto her shoulder, picking up Abel out of his playpen.

"Come on, handsome. We're going over to grandma Gemma's. We don't need to hear how your parents created you. I don't want you to be traumatized this early in life."

She wrote a quick note on the yellow pad, leaving it on the table, grabbing Mel's car keys before she headed out the door with him.

Jax heard a car pull out of the driveway and smiled.

"I guess your mother's headphones didn't block out the noise."

"I guess not," I replied, taking him in my mouth, feeling him it the back of my throat.

"Mel! Shit!", his fists balled up in my hair, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, doing everything in his will power to not force himself further down my throat.

I began to suck his cock from the base all the way to the tip in a swift, fluid motion.

Jax stopped breathing when I hummed around his entire length as I sucked him closer to his inevitable orgasm. His hips started moving, fucking my mouth slowly.

He must've died and went to heaven. There is no way possible to feel something this good on earth.

My mouth and his hips picked up the pace until he exploded down my throat.

"Fuck Mel, shi.."

I swallowed what he gave me, continuing to give him oral pleasure, letting him ride out the aftershocks.

My mouth let go of him with a loud pop, looking up at him, grinning with confidence, happy I was able to satisfy my guy.

"Your turn," he toed off his sneakers, removing the rest of his clothing shortly after.

Jax pulled me to my feet, undoing my bra with one hand. He lifted me into his arms, dropping us onto the bed with unbelievable force, the mattress hitting the floor, only to bounce back just as hard.

We both chuckled, knowing we were going to have to get a new mattress in the near future.

Jax spread Melanie's legs, looking down to find her g-string stuck to her waxed pussy.

He nearly drooled at the sight alone. He couldn't wait to get his mouth on her.

"You okay, stud?"

"Absolutely,", his pointer and middle finger grazed the soaked fabric of my g-string, rubbing my lower lips.

My lower back arched, yearning to feel more of him.

All of him.

He slid my panties down my legs, dropping them at the foot of the bed. He shifted himself onto his stomach, my legs propped up over his shoulders.

"Just like my dream."

"What," Jax looked up at me.

"You can say I dreamt about this."

"Let's see if I can measure up to my girl's subconscious."

"I don't doubt it."

His mouth latched onto my clit, sucking it into his mouth.

"Ooh god," my eyes rolled into the back of my head, my head falling back onto the pillows behind me.

"You taste so fucking good, Mel."

As he continued to suck on my clit, he thrusted three fingers into me, the cold metal on his rings created the perfect contrast to my heated center.

"Please don't stop Jax."

As he continued to fuck me with his fingers, he found my g-spot, the tips of his fingers furiously stroking the sensitive nerve. My walls tightened around his fingers, my juices dripping down his fingers to the palm of his hand.

It was music to his ears hearing her moans grow louder and more desperate. He's watched all of her movies, wishing he was in the actor's place, making her lose her mind. Now, here he was, doing just that. Maybe wishes do come true.

He forced his tongue inside me, moving it as deep as it can go, eating me out with such enthusiasm.

I propped myself up on my elbows, wanting to witness the sight in front of me.

His eyes were closed, his hands rubbing the outside of my thighs.

The sight and his skilled actions made my walls begin to contract.

"Baby, I'm about to come."

He didn't respond. He pulled me closer by my thighs, the tip of his nose hitting my clit.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god.."

My hands found the back of his head, shoving his face deeper into my pussy.

My lower body began grinding against his face frantically.

"Jax, fuck!"

My body buckled, the back of my eyes seeing stars. He continued to eat me out, making my body twitch due to the hypersensitivity.

He lifted his head, licking his lips.

"How was that?"

"So much better than my subconscious."

He smiled, crawling up my body, settling between my legs. He lowered his head, giving me a tender kiss on the lips. I moved my hands around his neck deepening the kiss, tasting myself on his tongue.

The lowering sun peaked through our curtains, making my engagement ring reflect as my hand played with his long blonde locks.

"You ready, darlin'?"

I nodded.

He reached over to the nightstand, opening the bottom draw for a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth, reaching in between us, sliding the condom onto his cock.

He thrusted his hips forward, plunging himself inside me. We both let out a deep moan, loving how our bodies fit perfectly with one another.

My hands wrapped underneath his arms, my dark purple painted fingernails digging into his tattooed back.

"More, Jax."

"You got it."

He thrusted again, forcing himself deeper inside of me, the headboard knocking against the wall.

The moan I let out made him quicken his pace, the headboard in tune with his powerful thrusts.

He sat up, gripping my hips, slamming into me, the skin of his thighs slapping against the bottom of mine.

"Holy.. uh...", My hands grabbed at my bouncing bare breasts, my moans and comments turning into screams of ecstasy.

We both exchanged smiliar glances, automatically knowing we were both about to come for the second time.

My left hand trailed down to my clit, rubbing at it as he pounded mercilessly into me.

He came first, with me coming within seconds behind him.

He collapsed on top of me, only for me to flip us over so I was on top of him.

I removed the used condom, getting up to throw it away in the bathroom.

"Mel, you coming back?"

I walked back into the room with the small trash can, setting it next to the bed.

"Of course. You think you're up for another round, pun definitely intended," I chuckled.

"Look for yourself."

His cock was hard as stone.

I smiled, grabbing another condom from the draw.

* * *

"We should have done that sooner," I commented, my head laying on his sweaty chest, my leg draped over his, the air's scent thick with sex and sweat.

"Absolutely. We should do this at least once a day."

I looked up at him with a frown on my face.

"What?"

"Once a day? Are you out of your damn mind? At least twice a day. A girl has needs."

"If that's the case, why stop at twice? Why not three or four?"

"I love the enthusiasm Jax, but we do have busy lives outside this bedroom. Plus, I like my sleep."

"Good point."

His hand fell to the side of my face, his thumb tracing small circles on my cheek. I lifted myself up, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I climbed out of bed, grabbing one of his many Samcro t-shirts out of the closet, pulling it over my head.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving," I pulled my hair out of his oversized shirt, going to my set of draws to put more clothes on.

His stomach began to growl.

"Yeah, I can eat."

Jax leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a bite of his freshly made mac and cheese cheeseburger.

"Well, what does my man think?"

"Oh my god, that's good. Nowhere near as good as sex with you though," he swallowed his mouthful of food, kissing the side of my head.

"Aww, you're sweet. I'm glad you like it."

Jax smiled, setting his plate down on the counter, exiting the kitchen. He came back with a large hand typed book in his hands.

"What is this?"

"My dad wrote it before he died. It's a look inside my world, and how he wanted to change it. I want you to read it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. You're going to be my wife. I don't want you to be in the dark about this part of my life anymore."

He handed me the book, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Now I see where you got your knack for writing. Like father, like son."

"How'd you.."

"Just because you don't think I see you writing in that journal of yours, doesn't mean I don't actually see you. Plus, your best subject in high school was English before you dropped out. That poem you wrote for me after my dad died won the writing contest that year."

"I should've realized I was crazy about you then. Why I didn't was beyond me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my readers! I just want to thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews! You guys are amazing and keep me motivated! If you guys have any suggestions of what you would like to see more of, feel to ask and I'll try to make it happen :). This chapter is loosely based on the season two's episodes, Potlatch and Fa Gaun. I hope you enjoy!**

Jax felt the warmth of the rising sun on his face as its rays snuck through the curtains.

He let out a loud groan, turning onto his opposite side, reaching over to Melanie to pull her close to him.

His hands came up empty.

He opened his fatigued eyes, looking around the room for her.

"Mel?"

Jax sat up, looking in the direction of the bathroom.

The bathroom light wasn't on.

He pulled the covers off of him and got out of bed. He headed down the hallway where he saw a dim light coming from the living room.

When he reached the living room, he smiled as he took in the sight before him.

Mel was stretched out across the couch, wearing one of her robes with her auburn hair tied in a loose ponytail. Abel was snuggled in her arm with the zebra print blanket wrapped around him, his and one of Mel's hands holding the bottle he almost finished. Her legs were propped up on the coffee table with his father's manuscript resting on her thighs.

"Hey," Jax whispered, not wanting to disturb his son whose eyelids were growing heavy.

I looked up from the manuscript with a smile on my face.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?"

"I would ask you the same question, but I already know who woke you up," he glanced at his son lovingly.

"Actually, Abel didn't wake me. After our tussle between the sheets, I couldn't sleep so I decided to start reading your dad's manuscript. I have one more page left," I moved my black reading glasses with silver rhinestones to the top of my head.

"Damn, Mel."

"I know. When I have reading material in my possession, I tend to read it in one sitting, no matter how many pages it contains."

Jax sat down at the end of the couch by my feet.

"Do you have any questions or comments for the author's son?"

"I do. Like your father, you both have the sense to move the club out of guns. Away from the shit that is killing you and putting you behind bars."

"Yeah..", he nodded, wondering where I was going with the current coversation.

" Where I'm going with this is have you ever thought about showing this to the club? Maybe reading your father's words will finally help the rest of them see what you have been seeing."

"I've thought about it, Mel. But, I think throwing my dad's words into the mix will cause a further divide in the club. "

"Okay. You are doing the right thing, Jax. You're earning legit money with Cara Cara. Don't let this friction with Clay cause you to second guess what's right and wrong. John would be proud of you, baby. Like I am."

Jax got up from the couch and walked over to me. He bent down, taking my face in his hands, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Thanks Mel," he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine.

"No need to thank me for telling the truth."

"Ya know, I have something for your insomnia."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. It's doctor approved."

Jax carefully took a now sleeping Abel out of my arms, cradling him in his own.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom."

* * *

My phone started to ring from the nightstand on Jax's side of the bed.

Jax's arm moved away from my bare back, picking up the phone off of the dresser.

"It's Britt," he stated, handing me the phone.

I took the phone from him, bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey Mel, I'm so sorry to call you so early."

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Cara Cara was broken into again. Me and some of the girls wanted to put in some more hours on the sex cam when we saw the door busted in. The guard dog was killed. The sick bastard wrote "dead bitch" on one of the new girl's dressing room."

"Jesus Christ."

"What is it, Mel?", Jax asked, looking up at me with worry.

"Hold on, Britt."

"Okay."

I moved my cellphone to my chest, adverting my attention to Jax.

"Jax, Cara Cara was broken into again."

He sighed, running both of his ringed hands down his face.

"Looks like Georgie came out of hiding. I'll take care of it. Tell Britt I'll be there in a bit."

Jax got out of bed, and began to get dressed.

I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Britt, Jax is going to be there in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mel."

Britt hung up, ending the call. I wrapped a sheet around my naked body, sitting back on my heels as I watched him get dressed.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, stay here with your mom and Abel. I got this. "

" Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine, Mel. Promise," he walked over to the bed, giving me a kiss.

"Be safe. Call me if you get a lead on the asshole."

"Will do."

* * *

"Are you sure this potlatch is a good idea?", I asked Gemma as she continued to fill the shopping cart with groceries.

Jax had Half Sack tag along for safety precautions. He tailed closely behind us, his gun tucked into his kutte.

"We need it, Mel. We've taken way too many hits. "

"I'm in violent agreement with you there," I replied, pushing the cart forward.

"Let's talk about something else for a little while. How's the wedding planning, sweetheart?"

"It's good. Jax and I picked a date."

"Yeah, when?"

"April 26th, hopefully."

"Holy shit, that's less than two weeks away."

"I know. Personally, I wish it was sooner, but with everything going on.. Jesus, that sounds really fucking selfish."

"No, it doesn't. You just want to marry your man. I'm sure Jax feels the same way, baby. You and Abel are the best thing that could ever happen to him."

I smiled.

"Thanks Gem."

"You're welcome. So, what else is on that god damn list that I wrote out?"

I chuckled, running my finger down the list.

"Uh.."

Before I could answer her, my cell began to ring.

I pulled my cell out of my purse, seeing a picture of the two of us when we were kids appear on my phone with Jax's name at the top.

I hit the answer button, bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. We found Georgie."

"What?"

"Yeah. He opened a studio right outside of Charming."

"Jax, please be careful. We underestimated this guy twice already and I don't.."

"I know, Mel. I'll be okay. I'll see you at my mom's house later."

"Eight o'oclock. No later, or else you'll have your mother's shoe up that perfect ass of yours."

"Yes mam. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jax, Bobby, and Opie walked into Georgie's office with fury radiating through each of their bodies.

Georgie's eyes widened as the three of them came closer to his desk.

"I knew I'd find you, you phsyco piece of shit."

Georgie grabbed his gun from the draw beside him, aiming the gun at Jax.

Jax charged him, bringing his armed hand upwards, the gun firing at the studio's ceiling.

Bobby and Opie readied their own guns.

Jax headbutted Georgie, sending him to the floor, the gun sliding across the floor.

He crawled to get it, but Opie picked it up first, kicking him in the ribs, sending him on his back.

Jax climbed on top of him and threw his first punch, hitting Georgie in the eye.

He let the anger consume him entirely, and kept hitting Georgie, his hits growing harder.

"Jax, Jax you're gonna kill him," Bobby attempted to pull Jax off of him.

He ripped out of Bobby's grasp. Opie grabbed him, pushing his best friend backwards, standing in between Jax and Georgie.

"I want to kill him. What he did to Mel, the studio.."

"Not here, brother. Not here," Opie whispered loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

Jax nodded, pushing his long locks out of his face.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Bobby took Luanne's labtop off of his desk, passing Georgie's labtop to Jax.

He dropped it into the fish tank, spitting on him.

"This isn't over, shithead."

* * *

"You're getting better in the kitchen, Mel," Gemma observed, as I finished preparing the mashed potatoes.

"I have to. My mom brought it to my attention that you can't live off of hot pockets. Right, mom?"

My mom set the salad onto the middle of the dinner table.

" I only bring these things to your attention because I love you Mel bear."

Jax came up behind me, kissing me on the cheek.

I turned around, my smile fading when I saw a frown on his face.

"You okay?"

"Just a long day, that's all. I'll tell you all about it later."

I nodded, bringing the mashed potatoes to the table with Jax following behind me.

"Alright everybody sit down," Gemma suggested, setting the roast beef down next to the mashed potatoes.

Clay, Tig, and Happy entered the home.

Clay walked up to Jax, automatically getting into a heated arguement the moment they opened their mouths.

It was like a snowball effect.

The fight spread throughout the club, turning physical fast until Hale made his presence known.

"Me and a couple of cops found Luanne Delaney beaten to death about an hour ago. I figured you all should know. "

My breath caught in my chest.

Luanne was dead.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Jax and I barely said anything to each other after we left Gemma's. I knew I needed to give him his space. What happened last night.. I didn't want to bring it up unless he wanted to talk about it. The last thing I wanted was to be at each other's throats.

"Alrighty handsome, you are all set for the day."

His blue eyes lit up, his legs kicking back and forth with enthusiasm.

I finished dressing Abel, lifting him into my arms, giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Morning."

I turned around to find Jax standing in the nursery's doorway, forcing a grin.

"Morning."

I walked over to him with Abel on my hip, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. After I pulled away, he gave his son a kiss on his forehead.

"Where you headed?"

"I'm going to see Otto. I have to tell him about Luanne."

Ya know, I tried to convince myself that Hale didn't enter Gemma's home last night, announcing to everyone Luanne was beaten to death with a wooden bat. I've tried with everything I had. This storm just didn't want to settle, and was making no promise to do so anytime soon.

"Do you want me to call Neeta and see if she can come over early and watch Abel a little while? I can go with you."

"I appreciate the offer Mel, but I have to do this on my own. Her death is on me."

"No, it's not. Luanne's death is on Caruso. You were trying to do the right thing."

He let out a loud scoff, and shook his head.

"What good that did."

"Hey, hey look at me," I touched the side of his bruised face with my free hand, being careful not to hurt him.

His blue eyes found my brown ones.

"Bad shit happens, Jax. It's awful what life tends to throw at us. But, we can't control everything. We can just try. And that's what you did. You tried, baby. That's what's important."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my readers! Sorry I haven't updated this story in quite some time. I'm not gonna lie, I hit a bit of writer's block with this story :(. It's fading away, and I decided to take this story into the third season of SOA. This chapter takes place a day after Gemma revealed her rape to Jax and Clay. I hope you enjoy!

Jax strolled into the bedroom, resting his hand on my lower back.

"Are you almost ready, babe? Your mom and Abel are already in the car," he kissed the back of my head, looking down at me with his intense gaze.

I nodded, zipping my large black duffel bag closed.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just making sure I didn't forget anything."

He picked up the bag by its handles, effortlessly throwing it over his shoulder.

I trailed closely behind him, locking the front door behind me.

Less than twenty four hours ago, everyone found out why Gemma has been so off the past month. Ethan Zobelle had her gang raped to send the message for Samcro to stop selling guns to color. This was my family now, and the thought of someone harming my family made me want to fight alongside Jax and the club. Of course they would never let that happen, but a girl can fantasize about it.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the truck, looking back at my mom who was feeding Abel a bottle in his carseat.

"I'm glad you're here with us, mom."

"Me too, Mel bear. Put your seatbelt on sweetheart. We have to go," she stated, wiping spilled milk off of Abel's chin with a tissue she had handy in her purse.

"Yes mam."

I turned around, buckling myself in.

Jax got into the driver's seat, thrusting the key into the ignition.

He looked over at me, taking my hand in his, kissing my knuckles.

"Here we go."

"Here we go, " I repeated, reluctantly releasing his hand, allowing him to move the stick shift in reverse.

Jax and I entered the clubhouse hand in hand while I carried a sleeping Abel in his carseat in the other.

The entire clubhouse was already filled with friends and family.

Britt made her way through the sea of people to get to me.

Clay began to wave Jax over to where the men would always have church.

Jax nodded, letting go of my hand, giving me a kiss on the cheek before making his departure.

When Britt finally reached me, she hugged me with force.

"I can't believe you had Half Sack come get me at seven this morning to bring me here. I'm not family, Mel."

"To me, you are. That's why you're here."

She smiled, her eyes filling with tears.

" Ditto."

I looked away from my best friend, my eyes searching for Gemma. Through one of the kitchen windows, I found her putting away groceries.

My mom gently grabbed Abel's carseat from my possession.

"I got him Mel. I'll go put him down in one of the apartments in the back of the clubhouse. I don't want the noise waking him up."

"Thanks mom. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded, heading down the hallway which contained the multiple apartments.

I weaseled my way through the crowd, pushing open the heavy kitchen door.

"Hey Gem."

"Hi sweetheart," she replied, continuing to move around the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure."

I began taking the groceries out of the flimsy white shopping bags, loading most of it into the large silver refrigerator in the corner of the kitchen.

"You seem better, Gem."

"I am, but my concern has grown for my family since my confession last night."

"Me too. Like you always tell me, they're going to be okay. They're always okay."

"That's my girl. You gettin' tougher skin, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Slowly but surely. With you as my coach, how could I not?"

She walked over to me, brushing some of my long layered hair behind my ear.

"What? Is there something in my teeth," I asked, running my tongue over each and every one of them.

She let out a light chuckle.

"No. I'm just looking forward to be your mother-in-law. We all have a job in this life. Mine is to be a fierce mother. Yours is being that ray of hope that lights the way for those who got lost in the darkness. You've done it for my son, my grandson, hell anyone who comes in contact with you. Don't ever let that disappear, Mel."

"I won't, Gem. You have my word."

She gave me a light kiss by my mouth, bringing me into a hug.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."

I opened the door to Jax's old room in the back of the clubhouse where my mom was attempting to rock a fussy Abel in her arms.

"My little man woke up, huh?", I closed the door behind me, taking a seat next to my mom on the bed.

Mine and Abel's eyes met, causing him to squirm even more in my mother's grasp.

"Yup. I tried singing him that song he likes, but he only likes it when you sing it."

I held out my arms as my mom handed me Abel. He automatically stopped squirming, smiling at me for the first time

"Oh my god, did you see that? He smiled at me. That's the first time I've ever seen him smile at me, "I kissed the palm of his small hand and began to sing him his favorite song.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

My mom stood up in amazement, looking down at Abel who was now asleep again.

"You didn't even have to sing the second verse before he fell asleep. That's incredible."

" What can I say? I got skills," I whispered, setting him down gently on the bed.

Linda walked over to her suitcase, pulling out a large square shaped dark blue velvet box.

"Mel, I was going to give this to you the day you got married, but I didn't want to wait any longer."

She handed me the box. I lifted up the cover from the bottom, the inside of the box revealing a gold locket.

I opened up the locket and it held a picture of Abel.

"Mom.."

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I fucking love it."

"Mel, you have to stop cursing around Abel. I really don't want his first word to be fuck."

"I'm sorry, it's just an amazing gift."

"I got you one with two sides just in case you decided to add to your family."

I stood up gently, not wanting to wake Abel, giving my mother probably the thousandth hug I gave out today.

"I love you Mel bear."

"I love you too. Can you put it on me?"

She removed the necklace from the box, wrapping it around my neck, securing it in place with the clasp.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt."

We both turned around seeing Jax standing in the doorway.

"Shh, Abel's asleep," I brought my finger to my mouth, glancing over at my son.

My son.

"Okay. Linda, you mind giving Mel and I a minute?"

"Sure."

My mom showed herself out, leaving us alone.

"I'm heading out, darlin'."

"Already?", my arms coiled around his waist, bringing him closer to me.

"Yeah, already. I'll be back before you know it."

"Not soon enough if you ask me. Oh, before I forget."

I let go of him, walking over to my purse, pulling out my 9mm.

"Holy shit, where'd you get that?"

"Britt gave it to me not too long ago after I was attacked. No serial numbers."

I handed him the piece. He looked at me in confusion.

"I heard you guys don't have a lot of guns. You can use all the help you can get, right?"

He slid the gun in the back of his pants, giving me a kiss.

"After all of this, I wanna marry you."

"You will."

"No, I mean when we get back here. I want to marry you. Not a second later."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Everyone who was going to come to the wedding is already here. What do you say?"

"Yes. It's a definite yes. I'll call Rosen and have him bring by the marriage liscenses, maybe pick up my wedding dress as well at the house."

"Not without an escort."

"Yes, vp."

I rested both of my hands on his face, both of us deepening the kiss as time went by.

Opie knocked on the door, causing us to seperate from each other.

"Jax, it's time to go brother."


	15. What's to come

**Hey guys! As you can see, this is not a full blown chapter. I decided to give you guys a small heads up of what's to come( Besides Jax and Mel tying the knot(Yay!)**

**What's to Come:**

**Mel's mother will find out the truth when it comes to her daughter.**

**One of Jax's or Mel's exes will arrive at Charming( Not sure about this just yet ;)**

**Something deteriorates Mel's health that will make her hide it from Jax.**

**Of course, if there's something you would like to see more of, please let me know :). I promise I will do my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews!**

**-Jao**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my readers! So incredibly sorry about the long delay with this story! Life has been crazy and has been preventing me from updating my stories regularly. Just a heads up, I do plan to involve Abel's kidnapping into the story, I'm just going to change how it's going to go down. Also, I would like to confirm what is in fact ahead along with the kidnapping storyline: Mel's health is in fact going to deteriorate and she will hide it from everyone, most importantly Jax. The other ideas I had that I wrote like bringing one of Jax's or Mel's ex into the story is still up in the air, but I promise you will know when I do :). Enjoy chapter 16!**

I paced back and forth in Jax's former apartment, waiting for him or Clay to call Gemma, letting everyone know they were in the clear and they were on their way back to us.

Seven and a half hours have come and gone, each one making me worry more as the new hour would begin.

I kept thinking and saying aloud what Gemma has been drilling in my head.

They're going to be okay. They're always okay.

Those words of wisdom stopped having a hold on me around hour number three.

I grabbed Jax's pick up truck keys from out of my purse and attempted to leave to find my guy and his brothers.

I didn't get far. The farthest I was able to go was the exit of the clubhouse door before being stopped by Piney who nearly ripped both of his arms out of its socket to keep me here.

Hence why I'm in Jax's former bedroom with a guard outside of the room, preventing me from leaving it.

To keep my mind off of the endless dangers I managed to conjure up in my head about Jax and his brothers, Britt and Gemma got me ready for my upcoming nuptials.

It worked for a while until they finished, and now I am back at square one.

The pacing back and forth finally caught up to me, making me dizzy. Lifting my wedding dress a couple inches off of the floor, I took a seat at the end of the bed.

The door opened with Britt standing in the doorway with Abel in her arms.

"Hey Mel, Abel and I wanted to bring you some company," She stated, taking a seat next to me.

"Is that the only reason why you're visiting me?", I asked, with a raise of my eyebrow.

"No. There's a window in your guy's room here, and I wanted to make sure you didn't use it."

Britt saw Abel's arms reaching for Mel so she gently lifted him under his arms, handing him to her.

I kissed the top of Abel's head, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close to me. I began to lightly bounce both of my legs, watching his body move with the same rhythm.

His small hands found my engagement ring on my left ring finger, and he started to play with the large stone, staring at it with a pensive face.

"Have you heard anything, Britt,?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Not yet, honey. "

"I bet I scared some of the kids. I should go check on them and make sure they're okay."

"They're fine, Mel. They found it more comedic than scary, especially Kenny and Ellie. I think Kenny even posted your fight with Piney on YouTube. You're probably an internet sensation as we speak."

"Jesus christ, I'm out of my mind insane."

"Yeah, you are. But Jax seems to have a thing for unstable women."

For the first time in hours, I started to laugh hard enough, making each of my sides hurt. Then again, it could be from the wedding dress. It has a built-in corset that molds to my body.

"Do you think I can get out of this room for a bit? I'm going a bit stir crazy without some kind of human interaction."

"I don't know. As Piney and Gemma put it, Jax's old lady is a flight risk and the last thing they want is for you to sneak off and something happens to you on their watch. Jax would have both of their asses regardless of who they are."

"I won't go anywhere. I'll be a total saint," I held up my right pointer and index finger, willing to do everything in my power to stand by my will.

Everything.

* * *

Two hours Later:

Every last one of us heard the sound of multiple motorcycles pull into the T-M parking lot.

I slid off of the bar's stool, running toward the exit in my new favorite pair of white pumps.

Piney gave me a small smile, stepping aside to let me through.

I returned the smile before I sprinted outside to Jax's bike with other old ladies following my lead.

Jax dismounted his bike, hanging his aged helmet on one of the silver bars of his bike. He looked up in Melanie's direction, smiling at his future wife who looked fucking incredible.

Her long auburn hair was curled in tight ringlets. Her makeup was flawless, bringing out the best feature of her face, those large brown eyes of hers. The dress, oh my fucking god, the dress. He never thought a dress would make his breath catch in his throat. Never. But, this one did. The only one that would ever have that effect on him. The strapless dress was the brightest shade of white with a sweetheart neckline. The gown hugged her dangerous curves in all the right places, creating a mermaid inspired design.

Before he could take in any more details of the dress, Mel ran into his arms, holding him in place with incredible strength. He bent his knees, lifting her off of the ground.

"I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, you know. It brings bad luck."

I took his beautiful face in both of my hands, kissing him with force.

"I don't think that old wives' tale is true. It's the reverse. It brought you back to me."

He set me down back onto the earth's ground, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. "

"Is everything set here? Do you have the marriage liscense?"

"Yup, everything's set. The marriage liscense is waiting to be signed in the clubhouse."

"Good. Are you ready to become Mrs. Melanie Teller?"

"I've been ready, Jax."

* * *

I brought the washcloth under the running faucet in the clubhouse bathroom. I turned off the faucet, ringing out the excess water from the washcloth.

Jax sat down on the closed toilet seat as I stood in between his legs.

I started cleaning Jax's bloody wounds that resided on his face and body, being as gentle as I can not to hurt him.

My eyes finally made contact with his face.

He was looking at me with a large smile forming on his mouth.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just... A year ago, I would have never guessed I would be getting married to one of my best friends. I didn't think it was possible to be that lucky."

I shook my head, dropping the washcloth at our feet. I took his bruised face in my hands and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

" You need to stop talking like that. It makes me want to jump your bones every chance I get."

His hands gripped my waist, pulling me to him. Those hands traveled downwards, bringing my legs to each side of him until I was on his lap, straddling him.

"All the more reason to talk like that darlin' ," he replied, unzipping my wedding dress.

"Here? In the clubhouse bathroom?", I asked, feeling his erection grow harder against my overly heated core.

"Mhmm," he sucked at the skin on my chest, moving his mouth downwards to my breasts.

"Fine. Just make it quick. I want to make you my husband already."

"No such thing as making it quick, Mel. You should know that by now."

* * *

Jax zipped up my dress as I continued to fix my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"You should go out first," I stated as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head.

"What's the point? The whole clubhouse knows what we just did because you can't keep quiet, Mel."

"It's not my fault. It's yours. We wouldn't have this problem if you sucked in the sack."

"True," he grabbed my ass the second I touched the doorknob.

Gemma was standing in the doorway, her hand formed into a fist, preparing to knock.

"Hey you two. I hope you're done banging like jack rabbits because the priest your mother found last minute is waiting."

"Okay, we're coming."

"That's what she said," Jax whispered in my ear.

* * *

I stood halfway down the hallway , ready to give myself away.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Bobby."

"I know no one can fill your father's shoes on this special day, but I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

I smiled, giving Bobby a hug.

"I'd really love that."

I entangled my arm around Bobby's, heading down the hallway to become Jax Teller's wife.

Ellie, my flower girl, tossed sunflower petals she retrieved from outside.

Britt and Opie followed suit, walking down the aisle created by a number of wooden chairs for the families in the clubhouse.

Britt pulled out her I phone, playing the wedding march once she and Op found their place on each side of the priest.

Everyone turned in their seats. This was it.

I'm going to be a wife. Well, I was technically already a wife since we filled out our marriage liscense.

This beautiful yet simple ceremony seemed to certify our marriage.

Bobby walked me up the aisle, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Who gives away this young lady to this man," the priest asked Bobby.

"Her mother and I do," we both looked back at my mother who was already crying hysterically.

I handed my small boutique of sunflowers to Britt. Jax took my hands in his.

"We are gathered here in front of god, friends, and family to celebrate the union of Melanie Elizabeth Torres and Jackson Nathaniel Teller. Instead of the traditional wedding vows, the groom has vows of his own he'd like to share with his bride."

"You do," I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Mel, you have got to be the most badass woman I know, next to my mom obviously. So much shit has happened over the years since we've known each other. The good, the bad, or in between. Life tends to change, but one thing that won't ever change is how I feel about you, Mel. You're my constant and I want to be your constant. If you say yes in a few minutes, I will officially be the luckiest guy in this room to have a woman like you in my life. I love you."

"What else, brother," Opie whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"I also promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my harley," he vowed, with the club chanting along with him, recieving a roll of the eyes from the priest.

I smiled, searching for the right words to say to him.

"How am I going to top that?"

"I know. I set the bar pretty high."

"Jax, you're such an incredible guy. I can't count the number of times you have saved me, both physically and emotionally. Each day with you is never a dull one. It might be a bad day. It might be a good day. Whichever it is, you will always have me along for the ride. You've been my constant since I was five, and I will remain your constant. If you say yes in a few minutes, I will be the luckiest woman in this _world _to have a man who loves me as much as you do. I love you."

"Do you have the rings?"

"Oh.. no we don.."

"Yeah, I do," Jax answered, cutting me off, pulling out two rings from his kutte.

"Where'd you.."

"Gemma."

I looked over at Gemma and she nodded.

"Jackson, do you take Melanie to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live? ," The priest asked.

"I do."

He slid the gold wedding ring onto my left finger which rested on top of my engagement ring.

"And do you Melanie take Jackon to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do."

Jax removed his golden ring with the skull encrusted in the center, letting me slide his father's silver wedding ring on his left finger.

"Does anyone have any reason these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The clubhouse was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Jackson, you may kiss your bride."

Jax grabbed me, dipping my entire body. I let out a small squeal, wrapping my arms around his neck, finally giving him our first kiss as husband and wife.

The entire clubhouse stood up and cheered.

* * *

"These cupcakes are fuckin' incredible," Jax stated, taking a bite out of the fifth cupcake he had since they went up to the roof.

"We didn't have time to get a wedding cake so Gemma and I made a shit load of cupcakes."

"Good choice. Cupcakes over wedding cakes any day."

I smiled, wiping the frosting off of Jax's bottom lip with my pointer finger.

He propped up one of his legs on the ledge, pulling me closer to him.

He opened my golden locket, smiling as he saw the picture of Abel.

"Who gave you this?"

"My mom. She gave me one with two sides just in case there's more kids in the future. "

"Oh there will be. I want at least four, maybe five."

"Seriously."

"Fuck yeah, I'm serious. I want a whole bunch of little Jaxs and Mels running around, raising hell. "

"I'd love to give Abel siblings, but I think we should adopt too. Do you have any idea how many children get put up for adoption a day? I'd love to give a child a good home and be the mom they deserve."

"There should be more people like you in this world, Mel. If there was, the world wouldn't be so fucked up."

"Aww, thank you. Ditto. "

He kissed the side of my head, picking up the last cupcake off of the paper plate that was next to us.

"I talked to Neeta. She said she'd watch Abel for a couple of days if we want to go on a short honeymoon."

"Cool. Where would we go?"

"Piney gave me the keys to the cabin. We can get started on Abel's siblings the second we get there."

"We could start now if you like. Or we could wait until Happy puts your crow on me."

"Now, please."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey my readers, I deeply apologize for the delayed update! I haven't gotten the chance to update any of my stories regularly because I have no time these days. This chapter will be loosely based off of the season finale of season two. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Hey gorgeous, I thought you packed your stuff last night," Jax entered our bedroom, noticing my open duffle bag on the bed.

He came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist securely, kissing the back of my head.

"I did pack my stuff last night, but somebody removed any and all clothing from my duffel bag. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you," I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Whoever did it is trying to do you a favor. You're going on your honeymoon. You're going to be naked the whole time. What's the point of bringing clothes?"

"You are one of a kind, Teller."

"That's why you married me, baby. How long do you think you're going to be? "

"Uh, about ten minutes or so. Plus, I want to stop by the grocery store and pick up some things for the week."

"Okay, I gotta pick up the cabin keys from Piney afterwards, check in at church."

"You know what, why don't you head to T-M now? By the time you get back, the truck will be packed and ready to go. It will save more time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you got it. I'll see you in a bit," he let go of me, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you. I'll see you in a bit."

"I love you too, Jax."

A knock was made on the door, causing me to look up from my duffle bag.

Neeta was standing in the doorway with Abel in her arms.

"Hey Neeta."

"Hey, I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you and Jax would be at the cabin, working on his second child by now."

"That was the plan, but we slept in. I was in the hospital all night."

You're probably wondering why I was in the hospital, right? Well, I decided to tell my mom the truth. I told her everything. From Jax and I's arrangement to my job as a former porn star. The pro? A huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. The con? My mother reacted by taking me to the hospital, running any and all tests to make sure I was 100 percent healthy.I didn't get home till four thirty in the morning.

"I don't blame your mom for reacting that way. I would do the same if my daughter told me she was an adult entertainer."

"That's not all she plans to do, Neeta. She is currently driving to every video store, buying my movies so she can torch them."

"What about the internet?"

"Juice took care of it. The man is a master."

"That he is.. After I feed Abel, I was planning on making my famous apple pie. Would you like a piece?"

"Are you kidding, of course I will. I love pie. It's an obsession of mine."

Neeta nodded, readjusting her grip on Abel.

"You got it, baby."

"Thank you," I called out as she headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

My cellphone began to ring from inside of my duffle bag.

I unzipped the middle pocket of the bag, retrieving my phone. Without looking at the caller id, I hit the green button, holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Melanie Torres?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, it's Dr. Jeremy Carver."

"Oh, hi Dr. Carver."

"I'm calling you in regards to the rest of your tests results."

"I passed with flying colors, right? I told my mom she wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"That's not necessarily true, Ms. Torres."

"What is it?"

"I should talk to you about this in person."

"No, no, it's okay. You can tell me over the phone. What is it?"

Dr. Carver let out a sharp breath, going silent for a moment before continuing to speak.

"Ms. Torres, you were tested positive for Ovarian cancer."

"Wh..wait, are you sure you're looking at the right file? This has to be some kind of mistake."

"I'm afraid it's not. The Ct scan we performed revealed a mass on both of your ovaries. I checked the blood sample to confirm my diagnosis."

"But, I haven't had any symptoms. If I had cancer, wouldn't my body let me know?", I whispered, making my way to the bedroom door, closing it all the way.

"Sometimes, the symptoms aren't so visible, especially in the early stages."

Without making it to the bed, my legs gave out, causing me to fall to the bedroom floor, I covered my mouth in utter disbelief.

How could this happen? How could I get cancer? This whole conversation seems unreal and I'm ready to wake up from this fucking nightmare.

I shut my eyes, expecting me to wake up next to Jax. When I opened them, I was right where I didn't want to be.

"Ms. Torres ? Ms . Torres, are you still there?"

I picked up the phone from in front of me, bringing it back to my ear.

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm here. Since it was spotted early, does that mean it could be treated? Will I still be able to have kids?"

"It is possible it can be treated, but the severity of the treatments can cause infertility. Ms. Torres, I strongly suggest we continue this converation in person. This is alot to process over the phone."

"No disrespect doc, but it doesn't matter if we continue this conversation on the phone or in person. It all hurts the same."

"Ms. Torres, we should schedule an appointment for you as soon as possible."

"I can't, I'm going on my honeymoon. I really don't want to tell my husband about this now. I don't want to ruin our time together."

"I understand, but you don't want to put this on the back burner. It could get worse for you, Ms. Torres."

"It's only a week, Dr. Carver. After we get back, then I will tell my husband and I will schedule my first appointment, okay ?"

"As you wish. Have a good day and enjoy your honeymoon."

How can I enjoy my honeymoon now? I was just told I have cancer, and I want to hide it from my husband, the man I vowed to be honest to. I felt like I was going to explode, and I only recieved the news less than ten minutes ago.

"Thank you."

I ended the phone call, and began to sob heavily, trying to keep my crying from being detected by Neeta and Half Sack.

* * *

Coming back from food shopping, I pulled into the driveway, seeing Jax was not home yet.

I got out of the truck, activating the alarm on the key ring.

With the diagnosis in the front of my mind, I walked up the short curved pathway to the front door, opening the unlocked door, automatically getting hit in the face by the smell of smoke.

"Neeta!"

With panic corsing through my veins, I ran into the kitchen, my high heeled black boots slipping on the blood pouring from the gunshot from Neeta's forehead.

I let out a blood curdling scream, my eyes landing on Half Sack , who was lying on the floor a few feet away from her, bleeding from a stab wound from his stomach.

"Sack.."

I ran over to him, applying pressure to his wound, causing him to wince.

"It's going to be okay, Sack. I'm going to get help. What the hell happened?"

"Mel.. you have to call Jax right now. Cameron has Abel."

Abel. I looked at his vacant bouncy seat on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, okay. Just hang on. Keep applying pressure."

Half Sack did what he was told, trying to conceal his bleeding wound with his hands.

I stood to my feet, my shaking hands dialing Jax's cell number on the house phone that was located on the kitchen counter.

Jax was at a stop light when he felt his kutte begin to vibrate.

He pulled out his cellphone, a smile crossing his face when he saw the name on his caller id.

"Hey babe. I'm on my way home now."

"Jax.. Abel.. Abel.."

Jax looked at his phone, seeing he had no service in the area he was currently in.

"Mel, I can't hear you. You're breaking up."

"Jax, he's gone. Abel's gone. Cameron took him. He killed Neeta and he stabbed Sack.. I don't know what the fuck I should do. Please.. please you have to get our boy back," I cried out, my breathing quickly became non existent.

"Holy shit.. Mel.. Mel, hey, hey, baby, I need you to listen to me."

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"I need you to call T-M and call the guys. Tell them to meet me at the docks, do you hear me?"

"Okay.. I will. Please be careful."

"I will."

The line went dead. Jax turned his bike around and sped off to the docks to save his son.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, my readers! I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner! I can't believe it has been over a month since I updated! I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**

With the help of Jax, I stood to my feet, staring intensely at the closed casket Half Sack was currently laying in.

The all too familiar stinging started up behind my eyes.

The waterworks were coming, and ready to come at full force.

I quickly excused myself, moving through the mixed sea of leather kuttes and miltary uniforms.

I finally reached the ladies' room in the funeral home, pushing the heavy door open with enough force to hit the wall behind it.

I walked in front of the mirror, both of my hands clutching the edge of the counter.

My breathing became shaky, and the tears started flowing uncontrollably.

Linda entered the bathroom about twenty minutes later, finally finding her missing daughter.

She shut the bathroom door behind her, locking it.

"Hey sweetheart. Jax and me were looking for you. How are you holding up?"

I wiped off the last of the mascara that ran down my face, tossing away the used paper towel in the trash can a couple feet away from me.

"Well, this is my second funeral I attended this week, my son is still missing, and my mother in law is in hiding all because of that bitch Stahl."

"I know. Jax told me you gave your statement today," my mom pulled my long red locks behind my shoulders.

"You have no idea how I wanted to jump over that god damn wooden table and slit her throat with the knife I carry in my purse."

"Mel, that's the last thing anyone needs is for you to get thrown behind bars because you let your rage control your actions."

"I probably wouldn't be in jail for long, mom. If anything, I'd get off for justifiable homicide. I'd be a fucking hero."

"Too bad we don't live in a world like that, Mel."

"I know, it can't hurt to dream, right? It's just this woman created such a shit storm, mom. This entire situation is her fault."

"She'll get what's coming to her, baby. It may not be today, but it will happen. She won't suffer at the hands of the law, but she sure as hell will suffer at the hands from someone who is outside of it. A lot of people are out for that cunt's head. Her time here is numbered, I can feel it."

Before I could respond, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Time's up. Same time next week, doctor?", I smiled as my mother kissed my cheek.

* * *

Jax was outside the main doors of the funeral home when I finally made my exit.

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips, resting his forehead against my own.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you too."

He gave me one more kiss before taking my hand, leading the way to his bike that was parked in front of the funeral home.

Once we were in front of his bike, Jax handed me my helmet off of the handlebars.

I took it from his possession, turning toward the street as I was about to put it on my head.

All of the sudden, a silver panel van slowly rolls up with the back door wide open.

An armed man all dressed in black leaned forward and began to fire at anyone in his eye view.

Jax automatically shoved me to the ground, throwing his body over mine to protect me from the neverending bullets leaving the animal's weapon.

"Mel, are you hit!," Jax yelled in my ear.

"No , I'm okay," I replied.

I turned my head toward the screams and shots fired from the polices' weapons, finding multiple people gunned down, including a young boy who couldn't be older than five or six.

Jax stood up as did I when Wayne fired at the windshield of the van, causing the asshole to loose control of the van, running over Hale.

The man who opened fire on the wake fell out of the van. In panic, the driver sped off from the scene.

Jax and I looked at each other in horror, not believing what was going on around us.

Eggley and a couple of other officers had the gunman on the ground in the middle of the street.

Jax took off toward the middle of the street.

"Jax!", I yelled, who ignored my call for him.

He shoved the couple police officers surrounding the suspect.

He grabbed the gunman's head and began slamming his face against the street underneath.

The cops didn't pull him off because they all knew that he deserved this and more.

* * *

I sat in the police station, waiting to see my husband.

No officer would let me see him and it infuriated me.

I got up from my chair, stomping over to the nearest officer I already harrassed hours ago.

"I need to see my husband. "

"Mam, every officer here has already told you, you're not allowed to see him. "

"Why not? Because he decided to smash a gunman's face in? If you ask me, he did the right thing. That asshole deserved that and more."

"Mam, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to arrest you."

Wayne walked into the station, looking at me with a puzzled expression as the officer was cuffing my wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked.

"She's being insubordinate. She left me no choice."

"Matthew, take the god damn cuffs off of her. She just wants to see her husband. "

He did what he was told and I gave him an arrogant smirk.

"Mel, come with me. We're letting him go."

Wayne escorted me to the holding cell where Jax was doing push ups.

Jax stood to his feet, looking past Wayne to look at me.

"Were you here all night?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Did you come alone?"

"No, Clay and Op are outside."

Wayne took out his keys, unlocking the cell.

"I'm out?", Jax asked with surprise laced within his tone.

" Under the circumstances, I'm willing to make an exception for the obstruction of justice charges."

"Thanks."

Jax put on his shirt, exiting the cell.

"I'm sorry about Hale."

"Me too."

Jax nodded, wrapping his arm around me.

"Jax."

Jax and I stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you have to do."

"I'm not worried about retailation, Wayne. I'm focused on gettng our son back."

* * *

While Jax and the club continued to work on Abel's possible whereabouts, I decided to make an appointment with Dr. Carver.

"Mrs. Teller.. Mrs. Teller," the nurse carefully shook my leg to wake me up.

I opened my eyes, looking up at the nurse before me.

"Sorry to wake you, but Dr. Carver is ready to see you now."

"Okay, thank you."

I picked up my purse that was on the chair next to me and followed the nurse to Dr. Carver's office.

Dr. Carver stood up from behind his desk, making his way over to me.

"Hi, Ms. Torres. "

"It's Mrs. Teller," I corrected, shaking his extended hand.

"Sorry, Mrs. Teller. Should we wait for your husband to arrive?"

"Uh no, he's not coming."

"Oh.. okay. Please, have a seat."

I sat down in the chair, setting my purse on my lap.

"I'm glad you decided to meet with me today. We can be that much closer to your recovery. I created a file for you, explaining the treatments and the cancer itself."

He handed the large file to me, and I skimmed through it, automatically feeling overwhelmed.

"Do you have any questions for me so far , Mrs. Teller?"

Where do I start?

" Since I'm in the early stages, does it mean my treatments will be as severe as this file is telling me?"

"No, but we have to be consistent with these treatments or else there's a possibility the cancer will become more agressive."

"Can I.. can I take this home and look this over before we press forward with treatments?", I asked, rubbing my forehead to help ease the headache that resided in the front of my skull.

"Yes, of course."

I closed the door to the doctor's office. I opened my purse, stuffing the file inside until I was able to zip it closed.

I headed to the elevator, pushing the down arrow.

The doors opened, revealing Wayne as one of the five people inside of the elevator.

Shit.

"Mel, what are you doing here on the cancer floor," he asked, stepping out of the elevator.

I couldn't think of one fucking lie that sounded remotely plausible.

"Jesus Christ... Mel, you have cancer?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone know? Does Jax?"

"No, no one knows. Until now."

"Mel, you can't keep this shit under wraps."

"Wayne, I can't tell anyone. Not now. Look at what has happened in the past week. I can't add this to Jax's plate. He's hanging on by a thread. I don't want to push him to his breaking point. Please Wayne, you can't tell anyone. And I mean no one."

"Fine. I won't say anything.. I'm really sorry, sweetheart. When did you find out?"

"The day Abel went missing."

"Just don't put this off for too long. You shouldn't go through this alone."

"I won't. Shit just needs to settle a bit first."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my readers, we are up to chapter 19! I hope all is well with you all. This chapter will be loosely based off of episodes three and four of season three. This chapter will also take place about three days after the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

I sat at the end of the hospital bed in the insanely uncomfortable paper gown they supplied to me, swinging my legs back and forth, anxiously waiting for the doctor to make an appearance.

Today was my first day of chemotherapy and I'm not going to lie, pardon my language, I'm fucking scared to death.

The word itself made me on edge. Yeah, it could rid me of cancer completely, but the long list of side effects are absolutely dreadful.

My cellphone began to ring from my purse which sat on the blue leather chair in the corner of the room.

I slid off of the end of the bed, taking large steps across the spacious room, hoping I wouldn't miss the incoming call.

I unzipped the main pocket, picking my phone off of the mountain of items in my bag.

I flipped open the phone, glancing at the lit up screen, discovering it was my mother trying to reach me.

I hit the answer button, bringing my phone to my ear.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Mel bear. I need you to do a favor for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to go to Nate's house."

"Gemma 's father? Is he okay?"

"Not exactly, baby. The dementia has gotten worse. That's why I need you to go to his house. Since Gemma is currently a fugitive, she herself can't check Nate into the nursing home. I would do it, but that bitch Stahl has a tail on me. If I go up there myself, I will bring her straight to Gemma."

"You're being followed? Jesus christ, this cunt is desperate. Mom, if Stahl has an extra set of eyes on you, she'll definitely have someone on my ass as well."

"You have some great advantages in your favor. You're a hell of a lot younger and quicker than your mom. If anyone can shake a tail, it's you."

I picked up my clothes that has also taken up space on the chair and began to get dressed quickly while I was still on the phone with my mother.

"Okay no problem, I'll do it. I just need the address to Nate's house."

"You have a pen handy?"

I dug through my purse, finding nearly everything but a god damn pen. The closest thing I had to a pen was my black eyeliner.

Eh, what the hell? Looks like that will have to do.

I pulled the cap off, bringing the point to the top of my right hand.

"Okay, go ahead."

* * *

Now fully dressed with my purse on my shoulder, I opened the closed door, my eyes shiting down the hall to the waiting room.

Sure enough, there was one person who stood out from all the rest.

He was dressed way too nice and I could tell the gun he tried to hide was peaking its way out from behind his dark brown belt.

Since his eyes were on the television, I quickly made a dash for the elevator without looking suspicious.

I frantically pushed the dowwards arrow button on the wall, looking behind me every couple of seconds to make sure my tail hasn't spotted me.

"Fuck it."

I abandoned all attempts to take the elevator and took the staircase located a couple of feet away.

* * *

I arrived at Nate's home about forty five minutes later.

I got out of my car, taking a good look at the home my mother-in-law grew up in.

It was beautiful. It was very similar to Gemma's current home.

I took a deep breath, heading up the short pathway to the front door.

Before I even reached the door, Gemma was there in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"Hi sweetheart," she greeted, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Gem."

She pulled back, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"What?"

"You look like hell, Mel."

"That's what every woman longs to hear," I replied, forcing a chuckle to reach both of our ears.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Last night for about twenty minutes. I don't sleep much anymore."

I followed Gemma into the house, closing the door behind me.

"Abel's sleep pattern changing?"

For a split second, I forgot Gemma has no knowledge about Abel's abduction.

"Yeah. He thinks it's playtime when the entire town is three sheets to the wind."

She smiled, turning her head to look at me.

"I miss him so damn much."

"I know you do. He misses you just as much."

"Do you want anything? Coffee, something to eat?", Gemma asked, entering the kitchen.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Mel. "

"It's no problem, Gem. You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah I do. I know Jax is going to give us shit for you being here when he comes in a couple of hours."

* * *

I taped the final box I had at my disposal when I heard mutliple bikes outside the window.

"Gem, Mel, the boys are here!," Tig yelled, opening the front door.

I let out a weary sigh, preparing myself to get yelled at by my husband.

I heard carpeted steps come closer to Nate's bedroom as I stacked the boxes close to the door.

Jax entered the room, assisting me with lifting the final box.

"Thanks," I stated, afraid to make eye contact with him.

When I finally did, he had an angry expression on his face.

"Mel.."

I held my hand up to stop him from saying anything else.

"Before you scold me, can I at least get a kiss hello?"

His blue eyes softened. He moved closer to me, his hands grabbing my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leaned in, giving me a feather like kiss.

When he opened his eyes, the coldness was back again.

"I told you to stay put, Mel. You have to stay either at the clubhouse or the house. Do you realize what will happen to you if you get caught with my mom? That's aiding and abetting."

"I know what it is, Jax. Your mom needs help with setting your grandfather up in a home. She clearly couldn't do it, so she reached out to my mom. My mom couldn't come because Stahl is having her followed. I was being followed too, but I managed to lose my tail. I get why you're pissed. But, there are going to be times when I am going to have to defy your demands, baby. "

"Don't make a habit out of it, alright?"

I didn't respond.

"Mel."

"Okay, I promise. I'll try."

I closed the bedroom door, taking a seat on the bed.

"Any news on Abel?"

He nodded, handing me a piece of paper with Cameron Hayes holding our son.

"Oh my god... where was this taken?"

Jax took a seat next to me.

"Canada."

"I assume you're heading up there soon."

" Yeah. I'm going to take Gemma too. Just until we can figure out how to clear her name."

I clutched the photo tighter, my thumb caressing Abel in the photo.

"There's one more thing."

"When isn't there one more thing?"

"They pulled our bail on the chruch assault. We'll be back in Stockton by the end of the week."

"Jesus christ. But how are yo..you're not going to be at that hearing, are you?"

"I have no choice. "

"I know you don't. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah."

"What is it? What do you need me to do?"

"I hate that I'm asking this, but I need you to round up a couple of the Cara Cara girls. It's the only way we can get a favor from the Chinese. Looks like they have a soft spot for porn pussy too."

"Okay, I'll make some calls before I leave. "

"Thanks, darlin'."

"Of course.. Jax, when are we going to tell Gemma? We can't keep this from her. She deserves to know."

"I know. I'll tell her. I just have to find the right time to."

* * *

I helped Nate into my car, closing the passenger door.

"I'm going with you," Gemma stated, putting on her hat.

"Someone could see you."

"It's my risk."

"Gem.."

"It's not up for discussion," she threatened, getting in the backseat of my car.

I nodded, feeling a sharp pain tearing through my stomach.

I winced, slamming my mouth shut, clenching my jaw tightly to keep from calling out.

No, no, no, not now.

"Mel, you okay?", Gem asked as I got into the driver's seat.

"I'm fine."

**What do you think, readers? Do you think Melanie will make a habit of going against Jax's demands? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey my readers, we are officially at chapter 20! This chapter is going to take place shortly after Gemma had her heart attack because of the call from Maureen Ashby. I hope you all enjoy!**

Jax returned from his trip to the cafeteria with two fresh cups of coffee in his hands.

"Here you go, babe. French Vanilla flavored coffee, heavy on the sugar, " he handed me the cup in his right hand, taking the empty seat next to me.

"Thank you," I replied, leaning over our chairs' armrest, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

I popped off the black lid, tightly pursing my lips to blow on the hot coffee.

I heard my mom chuckle from the opposite side of me, making me turn my attention toward her.

"What?"

"The way you both sugar your coffees, I'm surprised you're not diabetic."

"Mom, sugar is delicious. Not only is it delicious, it's a mood enhancer," I set the top back onto my coffee, pushing it downwards until it was securely in place.

As I took my first sip of my steamy beverage, the doctor taking care of Gemma, Dr. Greg Christensen, finally made an appearance in the waiting room.

We all stood to our feet, closing in on the doctor who has kept us in the fucking dark for hours on end.

"How is she?," Clay asked.

"She is okay. Your wife suffered from a heart arrhythemia which is just another way of saying she suffered from an irregular heartbeat. From all her tests, it looks like it's been months since she's taken her medication to prevent something like this from happening. "

"Jesus Christ, Gem," Clay whispered to himself, rubbing his forehead with his ringed fingers.

"We have her stabilized and she is back on her required medication. She just has to take it easy for a few days. If everything looks good, she can be discharged by the end of the week."

"Can we see her?," Jax asked, getting an automatic nod from Dr. Christensen.

"Yes, she's awake. Only three people at a time for visitation. She actually requested to see you three ," he stated shifting his gaze between Clay, Jax, and me.

We followed the doctor down the hall until we reached a room with a federal agent standing guard.

He patted the three of us down, opening the door to Gemma's room once we passed inspection.

"Hi baby," Clay greeted, only getting a scowl in response.

That expression said a thousand words. She knew what had happened to Abel.

" You three going to start explaining where the hell my grandson is or are you just going to stand there?"

Jax came over to the left side of her bed, pulling out a folded up photo of Abel from his kutte that he showed me yesterday.

"While we were going after Zobelle and Mel was at the store, getting groceries for the cabin, Cameron went to our house and snatched up Abel. He was the reason Sack and Neeta are currently six feet under."

"Jesus Christ."

Jax passed off the picture to his mother.

"Abel is in Vancouver, mom."

"No, he's not. He's in Belfast."

"Belfast?," we all replied in unison.

"The phone call that triggered all of this.. it was from Maureen Ashby."

"Who's Maureen Ashby?", Jax asked.

"It's Magee's old lady," Clay answered, sitting down on the end of the bed next to his wife.

"But, Jimmy insisted that Abel is in Vancouver."

"Well, someone is full of shit," Gemma argued, causing her heartbeat to quicken, activating multiple machines in the hospital room.

"Gem easy," I breathed out, currently afraid to raise my voice an octave higher at my mother-in-law.

A nurse with short blonde hair swiftly entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but I need everyone out. She needs to rest."

Jax and Clay were the first to exit the room. As I was about to follow behind them, Gemma stopped me in my tracks.

"Not you, sweetheart."

I turned around, confirming she was talking to me.

" Yes, I'm talking to you. Mel, you stay."

"But you heard the nurse, you need your rest."

"I can rest when I'm dead. There's a reason why I wanted to see you along with Clay and my son. Have a seat."

I closed the door, leisurely bringing myself to the seat next to her bed.

I crossed my right leg over my left, attempting to sit up tall in her intimdating presence.

"Besides Abel being taken, is there anything else you would like to share with me?"

"No, that was it Gemma. All the cards are out on the table."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know everything."

"I know you're lying to me, Mel. Wayne gave you up. He came to visit me about twenty minutes before the three of you did."

"Shit."

I fell forward with my head in my hands. I propped myself up with my elbows planted in the middle of my thighs, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Ovarian Cancer.. that's some heavy shit, baby. You need to tell Jax and your mother that you're sick. The sooner you tell them, the sooner you can stop sneaking around for doctor's appointments."

I lifted myself up with tears rolling down my exhausted face.

"I can't. It's not a good time."

"Mel, it will never be a good time. If you don't tell Jax and your mother by the end of today, you better believe I will."

* * *

I went with my mother to Gemma's house to pick up a bag full of necessities she asked for before I left her room.

My mom unlocked the front door, going straight to Gemma's bedroom.

Come on, Mel. Now or never. You can do this.

I shoved all fear aside, heading to Gemma's bedroom.

My mother had multiple draws open throughout the room, refolding the clothing before she put them in the medium sized tote that was on the top shelf in Gemma's closet.

"Mom, I lied to you," I stated, standing in the doorway.

"Lied to me about what, Mel bear," she asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"About all my tests coming back negative."

My mom stopped packing Gemma's bag and she finally looked at me.

"I was tested positive for Ovarian cancer."

She covered her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears. She powerwalked over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Honey, we're going to get you through this. I know you will beat this. My Mel bear is a fighter.. How bad is it?," she pulled away from our hug, playing with the ends of my wavy hair.

"Stage One. The doctor that I've seen a couple of times is optimistic that I'll be cancer free after a few of rounds of chemo."

"That's great."

My mom noticed the frown on my face was not budging.

"That is great, right?"

"It is, but it could come back. And, if it does come back, it could be even more aggressive than it already is. Even though I'm only at stage one, I'm scared mom."

"It's normal to be scared, Mel. That's why you have family and friends to get you through this. With that said, that brings me to my next question, does Jax know?"

"No. I'm going to tell him tonight when he gets back from meeting with the Chinese."

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome," I smiled, getting pulled into another hug by her.

* * *

I pulled into the T-M parking lot, my headlights shining on the all too familiar white car already in my usual parking space.

I parked next to the car, turning the key in the ignition, cutting off all power to the car.

I got out of my vehicle, going to the back of the white car, looking at the liscense plate.

IMATITE

That fucking bitch.

I knew she would only be here for one reason and one reason only, and that was to fuck my husband when he gets back from club business.

My jaw tightened with fury and I quickly made my way to the clubhouse.

I threw open the door, causing it to slam against the wall.

"Would you like me to get you anything, mam?", Miles, the new prospect asked, opening a beer bottle for Phil.

"Yeah actually, you can. Where's Ima?"

"She's in the kitchen, making herself something to eat."

"Thanks."

Phil and Miles glanced at each other with worry as Melanie stormed off to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?", I asked, coming up to Ima, who was sitting down at the table in the corner of the kitchen, finishing off the leftover lasgna I made for my husband.

"Hi to you too Mel," she replied, getting up from the table, throwing away the plastic plate she used in the trashcan.

"I'm here to give Jax some comfort. I can only imagine how he's doing since his son was kidnapped."

I closed the distance between me and Ima, standing only inches away from her.

Ima, any kind of comfort a man gets by you, he has to get a shot afterward. I'm only going to tell you this once, get the hell out of here and stay away from my husband."

"He won't be your husband for long. He only married you because he finally got a taste of porn pussy. Once he's with me, he'll forget all about Melanie Torres, the woman who should have been there for his son when he got taken."

That was the last fucking straw.

My left hand formed a tight fist, and I punched her in the nose, causing her to fall into the cooking utensils on the island, knocking them to the floor.

Miles and Phil paused their conversation the moment the sound of distrubance came from the kitchen.

Blood from Ima's nose poured onto the island.

"You have any more shit you wanna say to me?"

"You broke my fucking nose, you whore!", Ima charged at me, causing my lower back to hit into the kitchen table, moving it a couple of feet.

The two prospects finally entered the kitchen, finding Melanie on top of Ima, punching her repeatedly.

Miles lifted me off of Ima. Phil wrapped his own arms around a bloody faced Ima, who tried lunging for me.

"I want her out of here."

Phil nodded, escorting Ima out of the warehouse.

"Get the fuck off of me!," she yelled, walking to her car.

* * *

Jax and the rest of the club showed up at the clubhouse roughly two hours later.

Cold open beers were already set on the bar.

Jax walked in, picking up the first beer in his eye sight, taking a generous swig.

"Hey prospect, do you know where Mel is at?"

Phil looked at Miles who was cleaning the opposite end of the bar.

"She's in the kitchen."

Jax nodded, putting his beer down to go visit his wife.

He pushed open one of the swinging doors, finding me sitting on the kitchen island with a plastic bag filled with ice on my bloody left hand.

He walked over to me with his eyes widened.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened to your hand," he moved the bag of ice off of my hand, examining my cut knuckles.

"Ima paid T-M a visit a couple of hours ago, wanting to provide you with some physical comfort. Like that didn't already have my blood boiling, she brought Abel into the conversation and I just lost it."

" Babe, you should have Chibs take a look at your hand to make sure it's not broken."

"No it's okay, I already had it looked at. One of Cara Cara's most loyal customers and a friend of Luanne's is a doctor. He said nothing's broken and I just have to continue icing it. I took the bandages off because they were insanely uncomfortable."

He nodded, leaning against the island next to me.

Mel, I know there's something else that is bothering you, aside from the obvious. You lashing out like this isn't really you, that's more me actually."

"There is something that is bothering me that I've tried to keep at bay, but I'm clearly not doing that so well."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Jax.."

"You and I aren't leaving this kitchen until you tell me."

"Jax, I have cancer. Ovarian cancer, to be more specific. I found out the morning Cameron took Abel. I was going to tell you, but with the neverending line of shit that came along, I didn't want to add this to your list of problems."

His mouth went agape and his icy blue eyes filled with emotion.

"Is.. ," he cleared his throat before continuing," There's treatments, right? You can get better."

"Yeah, there is. But, the side effects aren't so pretty. The doctor said due to the severity of the treatments, I might not be able to have kids, and the fact we've been talking about having kids.. the idea of not being able to give you more kids is killing me."

Jax stood upright, standing in front of me, cradling my face in his large hands. His calloused thumbs wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Then again, my changed appearance with the treatments will probably make you stop having sex with me all together."

"What?"

"The Chemo can cause hair lo.."

"Stop," he cut me off, shaking my head gently.

"This is what we are going to do. First, the doctor said you may not be able to have kids which means there's a chance you can still have my kids. The way we go at it, I bet your ovaries will give in before we know it."

I laughed, growing warm at the thought of us having sex.

"What's the second?"

"We're going to schedule an appointment for you first thing in the morning. And yes, there's a third."

"What's the third?"

"Come with me."

His hands fell from my face, down to my waist. He lifted me off of the island, setting me down onto the kitchen floor.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show my wife how attracted I am to her, no matter what changes happen to her body."


	21. Chapter 21

The repetitive throbbing radiating throughout my left hand caused me to wake up from my surprisingly deep slumber.

I lifted up my aching hand that was rested against Jax's bare chest, staring at the sporatic cuts and forming bruises displayed across my knuckles.

If my hand looks this bad, I can only imagine how Ima's face looked.

Jax opened his tired eyes, looking down at Melanie, who was studying her injured hand.

"How's the hand," he asked in a groggy tone.

I put my hand down, turning my head in an upward direction to look at Jax.

"Nothing a little ice and Aleve can't fix," I responded with a smile, getting up from a horizontal position to straddle his sheet covered waist.

My fingers raked through his mildly knotted blonde locks, pulling his head forward to give him a kiss.

"How'd you sleep, darlin'?", his eyes running over every detail of my naked torso.

" I haven't slept that well in days. How 'bout you?"

"Same here. Though, I am a little sore. You wore your man out last night."

"Aww I'm sorry, baby. It's just that sweet little speech you gave me last night got me all kinds of hot and bothered."

" I didn't say all of that to get you in the sack, Mel. I really meant it. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you, ever."

I shook my head in utter disbelief, knowing I will forever ask myself this question.

How in the hell did I manage to nab such a good man?

" What? Why are you looking at me like that, Mel?"

I leaned forward, resting my forehead against his.

"I got myself a good man. If only more men like you existed in this world, it would be a much better world."

Jax smiled, stretching his right arm out for his fresh pack of cigarettes , his nearly full ashtray, and a lighter on the night stand next to the bed.

" If there were more men like me, there would be more Gemmas. I don't know if the world could handle that. Everyone would be fuckin' running scared," he informed, removing a cigarette from the pack with his teeth.

He lit the cigarette with his silver lighter, tossing both the pack and lighter back on the nightstand.

I removed the cigarette from his mouth, bringing it to mine. I breathed in, holding the smoke in my lungs for a few seconds. I handed Jax his cigarette back, releasing the nicotine filled smoke from within my body.

"Time for us to start our day. I have to head home, change into a fresh set of clothes. Then, I'm going to reschedule my appointment with my doctor and visit Gemma, see how she's doing."

"It's time for me for me to find our boy. Me and the guys are going to meet up with Elliot Oswald. Hopefully, he'll lend us one of the thirty planes he owns."

"I really wish I could go with you."

"Trust me Mel, it'll be better for everyone if you stay here. Belfast is ten times more dangerous than Charming. I need my girl in one piece, not only for my sake, but for our son's , okay?"

"Okay.. I miss him so damn much," my voice cracked, a stray tear falling down my face before either of my hands could catch it.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. Jesus Christ, I never knew it was possible to cry this much in one week. Forget chemotherapy, I need something to hold these god damn tears at bay."

Jax grinned, placing his shrinking cigarette into the ashtray that was a few feet away from him. His strong arms wound themselves around my back, holding me flush against him.

"I miss him too, Mel. Don't worry, he'll be back home where he belongs before you know it."

I pulled out of his firm embrace, my fingers brushing against the ends of his growing beard.

"We'll have Abel home, but I'll lose you if you go away for the church assault. Call me selfish, but I want both of my boys home with me."

* * *

I entered the kitchen with my red hair damp from the shower, dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday.

Happy was sitting at the kitchen table with a sketch pad in front of him and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels to his right.

"Mornin' Hap," I greeted, walking over to the refrigerator to start making some breakfast.

"Mornin' slugger. How's the hand?"

I turned away from the now open fridge, facing Happy.

"Hurts, but I should be back in fighting shape in no time."

Happy got up from the table with his sketch pad in hand, setting it down on the island that seperated the two of us.

He stretched out my arm, looking at my hand at every angle.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine. But Ima, not so much."

"What?"

"One of the croweaters that I'm hittin' is tight with Ima. She's currently in surgery to fix her mangled face."

"Holy shit.. I really didn't mean to beat the shit out of her. I let my anger seap its way through, and there was no going back."

"Fuck that, you shouldn't feel sorry for that bitch. She got what was coming to her. She tried fucking your husband and talked shit about your son. If I were you, I wouldn't stop until she was in the morgue."

"I'll keep that in mind, Hap. Hey, you hungry? I'm about to make Jax something to eat before I head home to get changed."

"No thanks. My breakfast is on that table," he turned his head, looking at the bottle of JD.

"Okay," I replied, turning one of the stove's dials, bringing a medium flame to the burner.

I put a frying pan sprayed with Pam cooking spray on top of the lit burner, cracking open four eggs from the plastic container I grabbed from the fridge.

"Mel, I have good news. I finished the sketch for your crow."

"You did? Can I see it?", I nearly squeaked with excitement.

Happy let a small smile cross his usually angry face. He handed me the sketch pad, revealing what my tattoo that will be located on my rib cage is going to look like.

It was a beautifully drawn large crow in mid flight, leaving pieces of feathers behind itself. Five of what would usually be feathers were smaller crows with the names Jackson and Abel written in perfect cursive inside the crows' bodies.

"This is just the first draft."

"Hap, this is perfect. I know Jax is going to love it. "

* * *

After I was thoroughly inspected for any potential weapons, I entered Gemma's hospital room, closing the door behind me.

My mother was already here, packing Gemma's things inside of her large tote.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Where's Gemma?", I asked, leaning against the rail at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Shh, keep it down, Mel."

Oh fuck. What is Gemma up to now?

Gemma came out of the bathroom completely dressed.

"Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on," I whispered.

"We're getting Gemma and you on Oswald's plane to Belfast," my mom answered non chalantly.

"Wait, what? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Mel bear, I know you heard me just fine. Are you ready to hear the plan? I don't mean to be so pushy, but we are pissing away some precious time here."

I tore my eyes away from my mother and looked at Gemma.

"If it was any other woman with my son, I would want you to stay your ass here. But, when you're around my son Mel, he tends to think more clearly. He needs you there, no matter what he says."

Well, it looks like I got my wish. It looks like I'm going to Ireland after all.

"Start talking before I change my mind."

* * *

Sister Josephine, the youngest nun at the foster home, walked to a vacant bedroom down the hallway with a wailing Abel in her arms.

She and her fellow sisters have made every attempt cheer the wee one up, but Abel was not having any of it.

Josephine sat down on the bed with Abel and began singing him multiple lullabies, praying to the heavens that one of them does the trick.

She was great with children. She was great with all of them except the one that was currently in her arms.

Meredith, one of the sisters that worked at the illegal foster home, quietly opened the shut door with a fresh bottle in her hands.

"No luck huh, Josephine?", she asked, feeling the headache Abel caused coming back again.

"No. I don't know what else to do. He's been crying himself to sleep since Father Ashby brought him here five days ago. Maybe we should call our local pediatrician to make sure everything's okay with him."

"I already did. He ran a series of tests on the little lad.. He said he's healthy. "

* * *

The machines next to Gemma in her hospital room began to go off as she began to suffer a siezure in her bed.

I threw open the hospital door, pushing the federal agent guarding the door out of the way, rushing to the main desk.

"Please, please, you have to help me. My mother-in- law is having some kind of seizure," I cried out in a panic, following the doctors and nurses back to Gemma's room.

Linda was quickly moved away from Gemma's side.

"What is happening to her? I thought you said she was fine," my mother questioned with fury erupting in her eyes.

"It could be a reaction to the new medication we perscribed to her. We have to get her into an ice bath. Her fever is up to 107," Her doctor stated, wheeling Gemma out of the room with the asistance of three nurses.

The federal agent trailed close behind the medical staff while my mother and I headed to the nearest hospital supply closet.

My mother pulled out her gun from her purse, switching the safety off.

A shaken nurse with long brown hair quickly gave us three white hospital coats and her card key.

"Not a word, right?" I'd hate to see anything happen to this beautiful family of yours," Linda stated, pulling out a picture of the nurse and her family along with her driver's liscense.

"I.. I.. swear, not a word. "

" Smart Girl," I chimed in, quickly shoving my arms through the medical coat I was handed, putting my hand on the closet door handle.

I turned back around, letting go of the door's handle.

I stepped closer to the nurse, causing her to step back until her back hit the wall.

"Oh, do you have the medication I asked you to fill also?"

She nodded, giving me a white plastic bag.

"It's a week's worth of medication."

"Thank you."

"Why are you doing all of this? Why the risk? "

" To have my family back in one piece," I gave her a small grin, opening the door to the supply closet with my mom exiting shortly after to avoid suspicion.

My mom and I shuffled to the service elevator on the opposite side of the hospital to meet Gemma.

"Who knew?"

"Who knew what, Mel?"

"Who knew that you packed some major brass balls in your designer suitcase when you came to visit?"

"Mel bear, don't be so impressed. This is Charming we live in. Over half these folks tend to piss themselves when they see a gun being waved around in their faces. Instead of putting up a fight, they bend any way you want them to. Plus being close to Samcro doesn't hurt your chances either."

"Now I see why you and Gemma are best friends. You two are definitely kindred spirits."

I pulled out my cellphone from my back pocket on my jeans, dialing Jax's number.

"Come on..Come on..."

Jax got out of the T-M tow truck, hearing his cellphone ring from his own pocket of his dark blue denim jeans.

He smiled at the name appearing on the screen, flipping open the phone.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, are you anywhere near the hospital?"

"Yeah, actually. Clay and I just pulled up. We're going to see Gemma before we head to Belfast. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need you to meet us at the service entrance. "

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what do you mean by us, Mel?"

"Jax, I'll answer any and all questions on the way to Oswald's plane."

"Me.."

Melanie ended the call before he could even object.

"Shit!", he cursed under his breath, ready to throw his phone across the fucking parking lot.

This was the last thing he needed right now.

Why can't Mel and his mother ever do what they are told?

Clay looked at his stepson with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother _ and _my wife, that's what's wrong. Come on, we need to go 'round back to the service entrance."

After a good five minutes of waiting, Gemma finally emerged from around the corner.

"We were starting to get worried," my mother stated, handing Gemma her packed bag.

Alarms sounded off through the hospital.

"That's your cue. You both need to get the hell out of here now. Mel, your things are already on the plane. I had Miles, you know, one of the new prospects, drop your bag off shortly after this plan was put in motion."

"Thanks mom. love you," I threw my arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

" I love you, sweetheart. "

Linda let go of her daughter, shifting her attention to her best friend.

"You go get our grandson back."

"We won't leave Belfast without him."

We pushed open the door to the service entrance with Jax quickly approaching the both of us.

Here we go. Get ready for the powder keg to explode.

"Are you two fucking insane? "

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Mom, you made a deal with the feds!"

"I don't give a shit! Those cuffs will be waiting for me when I get back."

Jax shut his eyes, roughly rubbing his forehead with his hand.

" You both have no idea what you just done."

"Yeah Jax, we're very well aware of what we just done. We'd do it again if we had to."

"Mel, we talked about this. Good old ladies do what they're told."

"And I told you there will be times I will go against your authority, whether you like it or not. Lord and behold, we have encountered one of those times."

"Don't even try to argue with these two, boys. It's useless," Tig suggested, leaning against the door of the tow truck.

" Jax, we're going with you. We have a ten hour flight ahead of us. You can scream and yell all you want on the plane."

** Okay my readers, let me tell you , I constantlt went back and forth with whether I wanted my OC to go with the club to Belfast. But, I decided to make the bold move, and change it up a bit by having her go. I've read other SOA fanfics taking place in season 3 and they tend to have their OCs stay home. I might lose some favs or follows because of my decision, but that's okay :). I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey my readers, this note is for those who have already read chapter 21. I added more to the chapter, and I want to make sure that all of you are aware of the changes so you will not be confused when chapter 23 is posted.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**~Jao**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back, my readers! I'm sorry about the three month hiatus when it came to this story. I haven't gotten the chance to watch season three of SOA ( watching the season I'm writing about tends to create ideas for me) since I've been busy until now that is :). Just a heads up, I am not able to insert breaks into the chapter so I will actually write the word so there is no confusion. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Jax did not say one word to me as we made our way closer to the airstrip.

I could see him glance at me time to time from the corner of my eye, but I didn't dare to lock eyes with my angry husband.

I knew once I did that, I would be the one to break this uncomfortable silence and an arguement would insue.

So I bit my eager tongue, pretending to take interest in the passing scenery through the open car window.

Jax brought the car to a stop when we reached the airstrip where Elliot's plane waited only a couple yards away.

We all got out of the car, recieving shocked expressions from the club.

Elliot, who was also there, wasn't surprised one bit.

"You're late," he pointed out, looking at his watch.

"I know. I had a couple of last minute additions to the plan," he replied, shifting his eyes between Gemma and me.

Jax climbed up the small set of stairs, being the first to board the plane.

I followed suit, ready to face the noise.

He was standing in the narrow aisle, turning his body sideways to let me pass him.

I took a seat only for him to sit next to me.

We both buckled our seatbelts, sitting straight up.

I set my purse on the floor in front of my feet, going back to looking out the window.

I pulled my long locks to one shoulder, creating a thick, effortless braid.

With the brown hairtie around my wrist, I secured the braid, twisting the hairtie around the end.

"Mel.."

Here we go.

He's taken my suggestion that I made in the hospital parking lot to heart.

He's going to begin the arguement that I know he's being itching for.

The club and Gemma seated themselves close to the two of us, and I knew exactly why they would do such a thing.

They all wanted to see how our little spat was going to play out.

Jax's eyes fell onto me and he took my hand in his, causing me to look at him.

"You know I ask you to stay put so I can keep you safe from all the shit that tends to come our way. If something happened to you, my world would fucking implode."

I turned my body in the seat, completely facing him.

"I get you're trying to keep me safe baby, I do. But, you've known me since we were five. You should know I'm not the kind of girl that sits on her ass and watches the people she cares about enter life's many battles on their own. I'm gonna and will be right there next to you, no matter how bad this shit gets because I love you. You know deep down, your're happy I came with you," I grinned, resting my chin on his shoulder, coiling my arm around his.

A smile crossed his perfect face.

He leaned closer to me, kissing my forehead.

"I expected you to be angrier," I stated, intertwining our fingers.

"I was. I was furious. But, I love you so much, my anger towards you tends to fade pretty fast. It's fucking frustrating. Looks like I found my kryptonite."

I smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips.

I brought my mouth close to his ear.

"We have ten hours to kill, and I've always wanted to join the mile high club."

"Really? My mom is only a couple feet away."

I unbuckled myself and stood up, climbing over his lap one leg at a time.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the back of the plane, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Good thing we have the bathroom for some privacy," I replied, opening the bathroom door.

He lifted me into his arms, setting me down on the small bathroom counter.

Jax closed the sliding door with rapid speed, breaking the door's lock.

Gemma chuckled, lifting herself upwards, peering over the seats to look at the airplane's restroom.

"I hope you boys used T-M's shitter before you got here because I have a feeling we won't see those two until we land."

(Break)

Oswald's Plane finally landed.

Gemma was right.

Melanie and Jax still hasn't left the bathroom.

Bobby vounteered to retrieve the couple and got up out of his seat.

He reached the bathroom door, discovering the door was slightly open.

The sounds that were coming from this bathroom for the past ten hours gotten to him and he peaked inside.

The couple was completely naked.

Jax had Melanie pinned up against the corner of the compact bathroom, slamming into her.

Bobby looked away from the steamy sight and knocked on the door.

Jax stopped thrusting into me when a knock was made at the door.

He let go of my legs, pulling out of me.

He pulled up his pants and boxers, opening the door just a bit more than it already was.

"Time to wrap it up, brother. We're here."

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute."

Jax and I exited the plane hand in hand with our bags on our shoulders.

Outside the plane stood each member of the Sambel charter with a large tow truck of bikes behind them.

The men greeted and hugged each other, saving Jax and me for last.

"Jackson, welcome to Ireland," McGee greeted.

I let go of Jax's hand before McGee pulled him into a tight hug.

"Who's this beauty," he asked, directing his attention to me.

"McGee, this is my wife Melanie. Mel, this is McGee."

I stretched out my hand to shake his.

"Hi, it's nice meeting you."

He shook my hand, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Nice meetin' you too, love. "

Both Charters helped unload the bikes from the tow truck for Jax and the club to borrow for the time being.

"Gemma, Melanie, you both will ride with Padric," McGee stated as Padric took mine and Gemma's bags from our possession, putting them in the back of the black truck.

Gemma opened the passenger car door, climbing into the front seat.

With the back door still open, Padric took my hand, helping me inside, closing the door behind me.

Both charters started the bikes, each one roaring to life.

Padric turned the key in the ignition, following the long line of motorcycles.

(Break)

The truck rolled to a stop a good twenty feet away from the clubs.

Shit.

A fucking police barricade.

"Should we be worried," I asked Padric, leaning on Gemma's seat.

"No, they do this to everyone. They'll just check ids and send us through."

The policeman yanked the men's passports out of their hands, lining them up.

"Padric, no disrespect, but I think you're wrong."

The clubs were layed down onto the floor with only Chibs standing.

He spit on a cop and a fight broke out.

"Fuck," Gemma breathed out, the both of us anxious to do something about what was happening to our husbands and their brothers.

"That's not possible. How could they get intel that fast?"

The cops tied the men's wrists behind their backs, putting them in the back of their vehicle.

Gemma looked back at me, and I nodded.

I sat back in the seat , gripping the handlebar above the door, bracing myself for what was going to happen next.

She stepped on the gas and grabbed the wheel, running the policeman's transport vehicle off the road and into a large boulder on the side of the road.

Padric looked at the both of us in awe.

Gemma and I both exited the truck with our guns that were supplied by Jax and Clay in hand.

"American women.. Batshit crazy," he breathed, getting out of the driver's seat.

The guys filed out of the truck.

Between Gemma and I, we shoved our handguns in the back of our jeans, undoing the ties around the men's wrists.

Jax rubbed his wrists, tossing the tie onto the dirt road.

"Are you okay baby," I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Just another fun filled day."

(Break)

We reached Sambel's clubhouse which was also the same location of Maureen Ashby's home.

Jax parked his temporary motorcycle, heading over to the black truck.

He opened the back door for me, taking my hand in his.

Clay, Jax, Gemma, and me approached a woman with blonde hair.

"Hi Gemma," she greeted nervously.

The tension between the two women was pulpable.

"Hi Maureen," she forced a smile that quickly diminished.

"You must be Jackson," she turned her attention to Jax, shaking his hand.

"Yeah. This is my wife Melanie," he let go of my hand, resting his hand against the small of my back.

I removed my sunglasses from my face, setting them atop of my head.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Would you like some tea?", she asked.

"I don't want any god damn tea. Where is my grandson?." Gemma scoffed, shaking her head.

"Gem, some respect goes a long way."

Gemma checked herself, in search of the right words.

"You got coffee?"

"Aye."

I stood oustide Maureen's home with the cup of coffee she prepared for me.

My thumbs traced small circles on the floral ceramic cup, watching the cars pass by.

The conversation we shared with Maureen was vague.

I was in the wrong thinking we would get straight answers right off the bat when it comes to Abel's whereabouts.

She told us we have to wait.

How does she expect us to wait?

How can you wait when your child is out there with god knows who?

She reassured us he was safe, but I had a really hard time believing that.

I brought the cup to my mouth, downing the rest of my lukewarm coffee.

A young woman who looked no older than 20 approached the long staircase where I stood.

"Hi, I'm Trinity. Maureen's daughter," she introduced herself, adjusting the duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Teller," I replied, shaking her hand.

"You're Jax's sister?"

"No, I'm the wife," I held up my left hand to show her my engagement and wedding ring.

Her face fell as if she was disappointed.

She must have met Jax already.

"You're a lucky lady."

(Break)

I sat on top of one of the many aged picnic tables outside of the clubhouse.

Sambel decided to throw a huge party for Samcro.

Jax walked through the sea of croweaters attempting to hop in the sack with him.

He didn't nake eye contact with any of them.

He kept his eyes on me.

He beelined his way to me, handing me another beer with the top already twisted off.

"Thanks handsome," I smiled, taking a swig.

"You're welcome, darlin'.

Liam O'Neill wiped the sweat from his face using the back of one of his bandaged hands.

"Who's next?"

"Me!," Jax yelled, taking off his shirt.

I heard a couple of women who were sitting behind me sigh in want.

He rid himself of all his rings, placing them in my hand.

"You mind wrapping me, Mel?"

"Sure."

I got my hands on a roll of bandages, ripping the fabric with my teeth once his large hands were one hundred percent wrapped.

"Make 'em bleed, baby."

He pulled me flush against him, lifting me off of the ground, our faces inches apart.

"You know, I already won."

"What?"

"I got the perfect woman and I get to call her my wife."

" If you keep talking like that, your brothers are going to recieve a whole other show."

"Fine with me. We can pick up where we left off on the plane."

"Teller, what's the hold up?," Liam yelled, stretching his arm across his chest.

Jax gave me a firm kiss on the lips, releasing me from his grasp to fight O'Neil.

I turned around, facing the table I was previously sitting on.

A man who was dressed as a priest advanced toward the table.

"Kellan Ashby."

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No, but your sister told me you're the one to speak to when it comes to finding out where my son is."


	24. Chapter 24

The longer Father Ashby kept his eyes on the beautiful young woman that has approached him, the more familiar she looked to him.

The moment he was ready to internally ask himself how that was in any way possible, the answer hit him like a freight train.

John Teller.

"It's Melanie, yeah?"

My brown eyes widened with shock as I took a step back from the priest.

"Have we met before?," I asked, repeating the same question that left his lips only moments ago.

"No, but I know of you. John Teller and I grew very close while he was here in Belfast. He never failed to carry around recent pictures of Jackson, Thomas, and you in that beaten up leather wallet of his. On numerous occasions, he referred to you as his daughter."

"He did?"

"Aye. He said you would grow up to be the woman his son will marry and make his old lady. It looks like he was right," he grinned, his eyes shifting to my wedding and engagement band on my left hand.

A small smile formed on my face as memories of my late father-in-law flooded my brain.

"John was off the charts type of smart. With his intelligence came a gift. A gift of being able to read people and know what their next move is before they even knew it."

"Yes, I miss him dearly."

"I do too. Everyone does, believe me. I hate that I'll never see him again.. Father, I refuse to let that be the case with my son. Where is he?"

Kellan broke eye contact with me, looking around at our present surroundings.

"Melanie, we should continue this conversation in the rectory. I promise, all answers will be answered once we do so."

I turned my head, glancing over at the escalated fist fight between Jax and Liam.

"I'm gonna go break up the fight. Jax should and needs to be a part of this conversation."

As I was ready to walk away, Kellan's hand latched onto my wrist, preventing me from moving any further.

"Melanie, I believe I should talk to you both seperately."

"Why? So, you can feed the both of us different versions of the truth? I can tell you right now, your plan will indeed backfire."

"No, of course not. I figured Jackson could use the fight he's currently apart of. I'm sure he needs to blow off some steam."

A priest supporting acts of violence?

You don't see that everyday.

This "priest" seemed anything but trustworthy.

Even though this man radiated suspicion, I still wanted, hell needed, to hear what he was going to say.

"Okay. Lead the way to the rectory and I'll follow."

Kellan and I exited the alley side by side, heading to a black car parked in front of Maureen's grocery store.

A tall man with black wavy hair and a forest green colored cargo jacket stood outside of the car, giving Kellan a small nod as we made our way closer to him.

"After you, love," he stated, opening the back door for me.

I took a deep breath, sliding myself across the backseat until I was seated on the opposite side of the vehicle.

(Break)

Michael Casey, the driver and who I assumed was one of Kellan's bodyguards, pulled the car up in front of St. Matthews church.

Before I could exit the car myself, he opened the back door for me, taking my hand to assist me.

The moment I was fully out of the car, three motorcycles pulled up behind the car.

Not even wearing his helmet, Jax dismounted his bike first, making his way over to me, followed by Opie and one of Sambel's prospects.

"Jax, how'd you.."

"Op spotted you getting in a car with these two. Did you really think I wouldn't follow you knowing you're going god knows where with a couple of complete strangers?"

"Jax, they're not complete strangers. This is Kellan Ashby. He's the one we need to talk to about getting our son back."

He nodded, adverting his attention to Kellan.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just my son is already missing. I can't handle the idea of my wife going missing as well. I'm Jax," he stated, shaking the priest's hand.

"I understand, son. Come on, there's a restroom where you can get cleaned up. Once you do so, the three of us can talk."

He stepped aside, allowing us to enter the church first.

(Break)

With the faucet's water running in the men's restroom, Jax cupped his hands together, gathering a pool of water in his palms.

He moved his hands upwards, soaking his entire face.

He looked up in the mirror, examining his face for any more dried blood.

There was a knock on the door as he dried his face with the paper towels supplied in the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

Jax tossed the used paper towels and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Kellan gave me some bandages and rubbing alcohol just in case you needed them," I stated, closing the door behind me.

"I'm fine, darlin'," he replied, pulling his white shirt over his head.

"I'll be the judge of that."

I turned him around, putting my hand on his chest.

I gave him a light push, making him lean against the bathroom counter.

I opened the half empty bottle of rubbing alcohol, soaking one of the bandages with the antibacteral liquid.

Once I felt it was moist enough, I gently pressed the bandage to a cut on his eybrow that reopened from the fight with O'Neill.

"When Opie told me you got into a car with a couple of guys, my fucking heart dropped to my stomach. You have no idea what kind of thoughts went through my head."

A small grin played in the corner of my mouth.

"What?"

"You're really starting to sound like a husband."

Jax couldn't help but smile as her reply sounded incredibly similar to one of his a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm serious though, Mel. You can't just go off with anyone without some protection. You know that."

"I know. I'm just so desperate to find answers, I'm guess I'm not thinking shit through."

"You guess?"

"Okay, I'm not thinking shit through. I'm really sorry, baby. I bet being married to me is probably going to make you age twice as fast," I pointed out, placing a butterfly bandage over his eybrow.

"No, it'll be just the opposite."

(Break)

Jax and I exited the men's restroom, entering the main part of the church.

Father Ashby was already sitting in one of the pews, patiently waiting for the both of us.

We walked up the long aisle, taking a seat behind him.

"Where's my son?", Jax asked, kicking off the conversation.

"He's safe."

"He's safe.. That's not the answer I was exactly looking for, father. We want to know his exact location, " I chimed in, crossing my right leg over my left one.

"I can't give you that information at the moment, Melanie. Though your son is safe,he's still in great danger."

"Danger from what? You can lay everything out right here. Mel knows everything about the club and our business."

"It's because of Jimmy, Jackson. He plans to end the gun running with your club and turn to another buyer who will better line his pockets. The army council has come to the conclusion he no longer has interest for what's best for the IRA."

"Since he no longer has interest, you're looking for someone to kill him, someone like my husband?"

"If the council killed one of their own, it would be chaos. If he dies at the hand of another man, they would understand and we would be able to move forward after his death instead of being at a standstill. Once he is gone, Abel can go home and be back in the arms of his loving family."

Jax handed me his helmet that was still dangling from the left handlebar of his motorcycle.

"What do you think?", he asked as I moved the helmet onto my head.

"You shouldn't get your gun ready just yet. You need to find Jimmy and talk to him first. Hear both sides before you make your decision. What do you think?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. "

(Break)

The next day:

I woke up with Jax no longer beside me.

I sat up slowly, raking a hand through my long kotted locks.

My stomach began to violently ache.

The only way the pain would subside is if I kept my knees tight to my chest.

When the pain was tolerable, I got up from the bed and got dressed, sliding on one of Jax's sweathshirts.

I opened the door, heading down the hall of Maureen and Trinity's home.

"Mornin' sweetheart."

"Good morning. Where's everyone?"

"Jax told me not to wake you. He and the club went on a gun run with Sambel. Jimmy is also going to be there for the exchange."

" Good. Him being there brings Abel that much closer to where he belongs. With us."

"Absolutely. Would you like a cup?", Gemma asked, lifting up her cup of java.

"Yes please."

Gemma grabbed another mug from the cabinet, filling the cup to the top.

She carefully handed me the cup, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

With the cup in one hand, I used the other to pull out the kitchen chair next to her.

I set the cup down on the table, taking a seat to join my mother-in-law.

She reached across the table for the sugar shaker, placing it in front of me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat somethin', baby. You need to keep your strength up."

"Believe it or not Gem, but since we landed here in Ireland, I feel stronger than ever, regardless of what my body is telling me."

"That's the adreneline talkin'. Don't let it trick you into thinking that's all you need to keep going."

I picked up the sugar shaker, pouring most of the sugar into my coffee.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

I stood up from the chair, pursing my lips, blowing out small gusts of air to cool my beverage.

"Okay. Stay close. If you plan on leaving, make sure you have an escort."

"Will do."

I took a seat on one of the picnic tables that didn't have empty beer bottles and garbage scattered across the top.

I looked in the direction of Maureen's store, seeing Fiona, Chibs' wife staring back at me.

I gave her a smile and a friendly wave, causing her to return the friendly gesture.

That surprised even me, because she never came off as a friendly person.

This new side of her must be because the man she really loved was back here with her and their daughter.

Before I could take a sip of my coffee, an unfamiliar off black car skidded into the alley parking lot.

Two men in overly expensive suits emerged from the vehicle, making their way over to me.

"Jax Teller's old lady.. You're more beautiful in person than on my computer screen."

"You know who I am. May I ask who you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Jimmy. I'm a friend of the club."

So this is Jimmy.

"What brings you here, Jimmy?"

"I'm looking for Fiona and Kerrianne."

"You can keep looking because they're not here."

"Really?"

"Really."

He and his male companion pulled out a gun with a silencer attached to the nozzle.

"You may want to rethink your answer. I know they're here. I'd hate to start blowing holes in that perfect figure of yours."

"Did I stutter? I said it once and I'll say it again, they're not here."

Jimmy grimaced, firing his weapon, causing the bullet to enter my right shoulder.

I automatically called out, pressing my hand to my bleeding wound.

He grabbed me by the back of my hair, pulling me off of the table.

"You got balls, sweetheart. I'll give you that. I thought you were only good for spreading your legs for a camera."

I spit at his feet, only making him angrier.

He wound his hand tighter in my hair, pushing me forward to Maureen's home.

Gemma was talking to Fiona who was now upstairs washing dishes.

The front door flew open, causing the two women to nearly jump out of their skin.

"Shit!," Gemma hissed, her eyes falling onto me.

Jimmy shoved me onto the kitchen chair, making it shift backwards.

"Get your shite together and let's go, Fi before I put a bullet through her skull," he threatened, pushing the gun against the side of my head.

I quickly got up, elbowing Jimmy in the groin as hard as I could, making him drop the gun onto the kitchen floor.

Gemma acted quickly, picking up the gun.

"Drop the gun!," she yelled at Jimmy's companion Donnie.

He did what he was told and dropped his gun on the floor.

"Gemma, what are you doing?", Fiona asked.

"My family needs to work a few things out with Jinmy."

Gemma's finger traced the curve of the trigger, eager to fire the weapon.

"I need to kill this son of a bitch."

(Break)

I twisted off the top of the Jack Daniels bottle, pouring the liquid into a medium sized cup.

Once it was filled less than halfway, I set the bottle down, putting the top back on the bottle.

"Here, this will take care of the pain."

Maureen set two large white pills in the palm of my hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Did Riley patch you up okay?"

"Yeah, he did great," I replied, downing the pills with the glass of J.D.

"Let me know if I can get you anything."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Maureen."

The both of us heard the sound of multiple motorcycles pull into the alley.

"They're back early."

I put Jax's sweatshirt back on to cover my patched up wound.

We all headed outside, seeing the look of devestation on each of their faces.

I reached Jax, touching the side of his face.

"Hey, what happened?"

"There was a bomb in the transport truck. The bomb killed five members."

I mouth went agape as I wrapped my arms around my husband, flinching from the pain in my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Was this bomb because of Jimmy?"

"Yeah. He was a no show. That blast was meant for Samcro."

"Jesus Christ."

"How was everything here?"

"Well.."

Jax saw a bandage underneath the sweatshirt I was wearing when I lowered my arms from his shoulders.

He pulled the sweatshirt away from my skin, looking at me with worried eyes.

"It's nothing."

"This nothing sure looks like a bullet wound that was just patched up. Is that was it is?"

"Mel?"

I really wanted to lie to him. He was in a fucking blast for christ sake! The last thing I was worried about was me.

"Yes."

"What? Who the fuck did this to you? "

"Jimmy was probably a no show because he was here. He wanted me to give up Fiona and Kerrianne and I wasn't going to do that. They're on the run because of that asshole. I pissed him off and he fired a warning shot. Gemma was ready to put a bullet in between his eyes, but Fiona stopped her. If she did, a war would begin."


	25. Chapter 25

The Next Day:

Jax pulled his black sweatshirt away from his eyes, expecting his wife to be next to him.

He slowly sat up in the bed, feeling his stiff muscles begin to stretch and contract underneath his skin.

He set his feet onto the wooden floor, placing his hands on each side of him to lift himself upright.

Once he finally suceeded in doing so, he picked up his cellphone off of the nightstand.

He pushed the power button on his phone to check what time it was.

12:00 pm.

Jax sighed, shoving his phone in the back of his jeans.

He didn't want to sleep all morning.

The earlier he was awake, the more time he could put in on finding his son.

He made his way out of the bedroom, advancing down the short hallway.

From afar, he discovered the bathroom door open and its light on.

He reached the bathroom, spotting Mel dressed for the day, wearing a fitted black tanktop, standing in front of the mirror with her stitched up bullet wound in her right shoulder on full display.

"Hey darlin'."

I looked up in the mirror to find my husband standing directly behind me.

"Hey baby. Did you sleep well?"

I turned around, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Not too bad. I didn't really want to sleep till noon though."

"Jax, you needed the sleep which is why I didn't wake you," I replied, turning back around to face the mirror.

I opened the medicated cream Maureen supplied me with, squeezing a generous amount onto my fingertips.

I carefully applied the cream onto the sealed wound until it was completely absorbed into my skin.

"How is the shoulder?", he asked as he watched me tape a fresh bandage over one of my horrible reminders of yesterday.

"I'd be lyin' to ya if I said it didn't hurt. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm still breathin'."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Hey, do you mind changing the other bandage for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Jax carefully peeled off the used bandage on the back of my shoulder. He tossed the used bandage into the nearby trash basket.

His eyes remained glued to where the bullet made its exit.

He brought his right hand to my shoulder, allowing his fingertips to lightly trace over the injured area.

His hand gripped the top of my forearm, pulling me backward gently until I was flush against him.

He lowered his head, giving my shoulder a tender kiss.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you," he mumbled against my skin.

"I should've been here to protect you, Mel. If I was here.."

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize. What happened to me is not your fault. It's no one's fault but Jimmy's. Do you hear me?"

Jax looked up at me in the mirror.

"I hear you loud and clear, Torres."

"It's Teller, handsome. Or have you forgotten that I married you?"

"I'll never forget that because that was one of the best days of my life. Pass me that cream and a new bandage."

I nodded, handing him the cream first.

"Jimmy will pay for what he did to you. I can promise you that. No one gets away with fucking hurting you," he threatened, handing me back the cream.

I set the cap on top of the tube, twisting it until it was sealed shut.

I picked up a bandage out of the first aid kit, passing it to him over my shoulder.

He pressed the bandage against my skin.

"Tape."

I ripped off two pieces of tape, sticking them to the tips of my fingers.

He took one at a time, securing the bandage against my back.

"Thank you," I stated, laying my head back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"You're welcome."

Maureen came down the hallway until she reached the bathroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my brother is here and he'd like to speak to you both."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," I replied, closing the first aid kit.

Jax and I walked side by side down the hallway, meeting the shady priest in the living room.

"I just want to start off by saying how sorry I am about Padric. He was a good lad."

"We lost four other members yesterday. That blast was meant for Samcro. Jimmy was behind that fucking blast."

"Aye, but we need proof of that Jackson in order to recieve full support of the army."

(Break)

I sat on the bed as Jax moved around our temporary bedroom to get dressed for the day.

" Jesus christ, your proof that you need is wearing a reaper? I wish I could say that's hard to get my mind around, but that asshole just reeks of betrayal."

"Yup. O'Neill was the only one not in the barn when all of us were blown to hell. It makes sense. Once he confesses that Jimmy was behind the explosition, which he will, I can move forward with killing Jimmy and we will get our son back."

"You can ask Cherry pie. She's downstairs, sweeping the store. If anyone knows where O'Neill is, it's her."

Cherry stopped sweeping altogether when the entire club entered the store, where as Mel and Gemma were already in the store behind the counter.

"Cherry, we need to find your old man."

She shook her head as her hand tightened around the handle of the aged broom.

"I know what that means. It means you're gonna kill him right?"

"I need him to fill in some blanks. Once those blanks are filled, I get my son back," Jax pleaded, but Cherry didn't budge.

"He's been more distant than usual. He doesn't tell me shit anymore. I'm sorry, I honestly have no idea where he is."

Gemma and I both exchanged a glance.

We knew she was full of shit.

The club was ready to file out of the store when I decided to speak up.

"Wait."

"What is it, Mel," Jax asked.

"Cherry is full of shit. She knows exactly where her old man is."

"Mel, I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. And hey I get it. If I was in your shoes, I'd want to do the same thing because I love my man. But, if he was responsible for multiple deaths and betrayed the men that are his family, his brothers, I can't see myself wanting to stay loyal to him. So, tell us what you know Cherry."

"He uh.. he has a loft at the storage docks. It's about twenty miles from here. Maybe he's there."

Jax came up to her, standing only inches away from her.

"You won't like what happens to you if you decide to lie to the club again, especially if it has to do with my family. Do you understand?," Jax whispered in her ear.

She nodded frantically, pushing her back against the closest wall.

(Break)

Jax and the club finally made it home round ten o'clock.

Everyone except one member came into the house.

My husband.

I moved past the guys and went outside.

I stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wooden rail in search for him.

He was on his cellphone, leaning against one of the picnic tables by the Sambel clubhouse.

I headed down the stairs and across the lot to reach him.

Once I came into his view, he said goodbye to whoever was on the other line and ended the call.

"Hey handsome," I greeted, coiling my arms around his neck.

"Hey babe."

I stood on the tops of my toes, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I'd hate to sound like the typical nosy wife, but my curiousity is taking over full force. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Piney. He wanted to check in and see where we're at with finding Abel."

"And where are we at?"

"From the looks of it, we'll have him back in our arms by tomorrow."

A huge smile crossed my face.

"Really? You really mean that?"

"As serious as a heart attack, Mel."

I pulled Jax into another tight embrace.

I loosened my grip, resting my hands on each side of his face.

"I'm so glad this is almost over and we can become a family again."

Jax wasn't expressing the same level of excitement as I was.

That was the tell tale sign that something was still plaguing him.

"What is it, baby?"

"When Clay and I met with the IRA earlier, the deal was changed. They're taking care of Jimmy instead of me. All Kellan said was we'll talk later."

"Do you think he's gonna renege about handing over Abel?"

"I don't know."

"Then you do what you have to do. He doesn't leave this god damn place until he gives us the location on where our son is."

(Break)

As I entered the house, Gemma looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What is it, sweetheart? Did Jax get the address?"

"I need a set of car keys," I stated, walking past the living room.

Gemma stood up and followed me.

"Mel, why do you need a set of keys? What's going on?"

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling a set of tears itching to force themselves from my eyes.

"Jax went and talked to the priest. Twenty minutes later, he comes out, looking broken and drove off on his bike. He wouldn't talk to me or even look me in the eye. I need to go after him to find out what the fuck happened in that room."


	26. Chapter 26

The front door slammed abnormally hard against the Ashby household, causing only Clay's attention to shift to the living room.

Clay lowered the cards he had in his hand, placing them down onto the wooden table underneath him.

"Shh."

Silence immediately blanketed the compact dining room, causing each member of Samcro to hear what was occuring in the adjacent room.

"Jax went and talked to the priest. Twenty minutes later, he comes out, looking broken and drove off on his bike. He wouldn't talk to me or even look me in the eye. I need to go after him to find out what the fuck happened in that room."

Not needing to hear another word from his hysterical daughter-in-law's mouth, Clay slid his chair away from the table and stood to his feet with the club following suit, ready to search for Jax.

Clay came up behind me, resting a hand against the top part of my back.

I turned around and faced him, wiping away my fallen tears from my cheeks with both hands.

"Don't worry, Mel. We'll find him. You and Gemma are going to ride with Opie. He will be driving one of Sambel's trucks they use for their weekly gun deliveries."

"You're letting us come with?"

"Yeah, I am. There's nothing I can do or say to get you both to stay here. To save time and energy, I'll give in.. this time."

A faint grin found a way to reach my mouth.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, did you happen to see what direction he took off in?"

"Yeah, I did. He made a left out of the alley. It won't be too hard to find him though."

"What makes you say that?"

"While he was still sleeping this morning, I took his phone and turned on the gps just in case he decided to pull something like this."

(Break)

Jax parked his bike at the end of the narrow stoned bridge they all crossed to enter Belfast.

He removed his helmet and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up the bridge.

Once he reached the middle of the bridge, he pulled his hands out of his sweatshirt's pockets, holding his nearly empty pack of smokes and his signature silver lighter.

Jax pulled out the second to last cigarette from the pack, bringing it to his mouth.

He shoved the pack back into his sweatshirt pocket, flicking open the top of the lighter.

He moved the lighter to the end of his cigarette, keeping it there until the high flame sucessfully lit the end.

Jax took a much needed pull from the cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs longer than usual.

Each and every word that came from Kellan's mouth earlier continued to claw violently at him, showing no sign of easing up anytime soon.

It infuriated him that Kellan was right.

Jt never wanted this life for him, and now here he is.

Apart of a club that was corrupted by greed and violence.

The idea of Abel becoming apart of that kind of environment one day scared the shit out of him.

He didn't want that for his son. He wants so much more for him.

What if he isn't the one that can give it to him?

Jax's drained body hunched over, leaning on top of one of the bridge's walls for support.

Not being able to hold his head upright any longer, he let his head fall, allowing the shitty mixture of exhaustion and conflict devour him whole.

Opie pulled the car to a stop with the headlights shining on Jax whose body was leaning on top of a bridge's wall.

Clay and the remainder of the club pulled up behind the truck, staying on their bikes.

Jax didn't even acknowledge the headlights.

He just kept his eyes straight ahead and continued to smoke from the barely there cigarette.

I have never seen Jax in a state of utter despair nor did I ever want to.

The sight alone from this distance was crippling me, causing me not to move from the passenger seat.

"Mel? Mel, are you with us?," Gemma asked from the backseat.

"I.. I've never seen him like this before. I don't know what I'm going to say to him when I do talk to him. What if whatever comes out of my mouth makes the situation that much worse?"

"I know I should have all the answers, baby, but I don't. What I do know is he doesn't need his mother right now. He needs his old lady."

(Break)

I got out of the truck, walking up the bridge toward my broken husband.

"How'd you find me, Mel?", he asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"How did you know it's me? You didn't even look at me," I replied.

I ducked underneath his right arm, wrapping my arms firmly around his torso, holding him close.

He finally looked down at me, giving me a kiss.

"I know you, Mel. Even down to the way you walk."

"How'd you find me?," he repeated, shifting his eyes forward once again.

"While you were sleeping this morning, I took your phone and turned on the gps, just in case you wanted to pull a me and go off on your own without an escort. Looks like I made the right call, huh?"

He nodded, tossing his cigarette into the flowing river underneath us.

"Baby, you need to give in and tell me what the hell Kellan said to you because clearly whatever he said sent you back on your fuckin' heels."

"He said alot, Mel. About my dad, about Abel."

"Tell me. I want to hear all of it."

" He told me that my dad didn't want me to be apart of the club since it became something he didn't recognize anymore. Since Kellan couldn't save me from the club, he wanted to be sure he would save Abel."

My eyes began to water as I bit my quivering bottom lip.

"Does that mean he didn't give you the address on where our son is?"

"No, he gave it to me. Abel's at a orphange a couple miles out of town. He suggested we wait till morning to get him."

"I never thought I'd be so sick of a word. Wait is officially at the top of my list."

"He's right though, Mel. Abel shouldn't be raised around the club, and eventually joining it himself. He deserves something better."

"And you think that two adoptive parents can give him a better life than we can?"

"He deserves a father who didn't torture and kill a man today."

I pulled away from him with anger displayed all over my face.

I grabbed his face with both of my hands, causing him to look away from me with tears in his eyes.

"Stop it! If any loving parent was in your place, I can promise you they would kill to get their child back, regardless of what they do for a living. You want to give Abel a better life? Then let's do it. Let's give our son a better life. The best life possible. It doesn't have to be a pipe dream, Jax. It sure as hell can be reality. I know we can do it. "

(Break)

The next day:

After getting the unecessary runaround from the nuns at the illegal adoption agency, we were directed to the hotel Europa, where Mark and Katy Petrie had our son.

We all entered the lobby side by side, until my eyes found the front desk.

I seperated myself from Jax, Gemma, and the club, making my way to the two young men behind the desk.

With only two minutes of heavy yet staged flirtation,( why wouldn't it be, I'm married for christ sake!), I managed to get the Petrie's hotel room number.

Jax looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"They're staying on the second floor. Room 36."

"I'm so fucking glad I married you."

"Right back at ya, baby. Now, let's go get our boy."

(Break)

I sat in the living room in Maureen's home, holding Abel's dark blue hat with the white ball sewn to the top.

We were too late.

We reached room 36 only to find the young couple who had our son with a bullet in each of their skulls.

Jimmy made it to the hotel first, taking Abel to use him as leverage to get into the states since after all, he's a marked man by the IRA.

"Here you go, sweetheart."

Gemma handed me a half full glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks.

"Thanks."

I took the glass in my hand, downing it whole, setting the now empty glass onto the table in front of me.

She took a seat next to me, looking down at Abel's hat.

"We were so close, Gem."

"I know Mel. Like every fucking obstacle we've encountered so far, this unfortunate setback doesn't mean we won't get him. We will."

"Did I ever tell you I originally didn't want kids?"

"Really? Your mom always said.."

"No, I just told her what she wanted to hear, Gem. The idea of being responsible for another life besides my own seemed too fucking scary. Plus, I liked just being able to look out only for me. But then Abel was born and that all changed. I fell in love with that baby boy from the moment I laid eyes on him in the incubation chamber. I wanted nothing more than to become a mother, his mother."

(Break)

It was well past midnight now, and Samcro still hasn't made their way back to the Ashby household.

My cellphone was glued to the palm of my right hand with the volune turned up to its maximum.

Being apart from my husband and son was driving me mad.

I honestly wasn't sure how much I could take without hearing Jax's voice on the other end of a phone call, or better yet, in person.

The beautiful sound of approaching motorcycles filled the outside air, causing me to jump up from the couch.

I swung open the front door, sprinting down the stairs with Gemma right on my heels.

The passenger side door of the black truck that joined the club to the meeting with the IRA opened slowly.

Jax placed his foot onto the black running board, climbing down from the high vehicle with Abel in his arms.

I ran over to my busband and son, covering my face with both hands once I reached them.

This moment didn't feel real.

I must've fell alseep on the living room couch, and this is what my subconcious conjured up while I'm in my slumber.

"Abel, there's someone who wants to say hi," Jax whispered in his son's ear.

As if Abel knew what his dad said, he turned his head and looked right at me, causing my heart to explode in my chest.

Jax carefully placed Abel in my eager hands after he gave him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Long time no see, handsome. Just so you know, I don't think I'm ever letting you out of my sight again."

A small smile crossed our son's face, autmoatically making Jax and I smile with him.

Jax wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing Abel and I closer to him.

He moved his head forward, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"You did it, baby. You made our family whole again."

"No, we did it. I wouldn't of been able to to do any of it if you weren't here with me."

(Break)

Jax jerked awake, causing the bed to shake slightly.

He looked over to his right, finding Mel still asleep with their son sleeping against her chest.

"You okay, baby," I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bad dream. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I opened my eyes, resting my hand against his face.

"You don't need to apologize. Plus, I have to get up anyway. Gemma wants to have this huge breakfast to celebrate Abel's homecoming," I replied, looking down at Abel, who started to stir awake himself.

With his eyes remaining closed, Abel's mouth formed into a shape of an o, releasing a small audible yawn.

He brought his small body closer to my own and fell back to sleep, laying one of his hands against my chest.

Jax and I exchanged glances, bringing a smile to each of our faces.

"Abel's got the right idea. Since it's his homecoming, he has a right to sleep in. "

I moved my body down further onto the bed and gave Abel a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"And, we're his parents. We are obligated to follow suit."

Jax's right hand moved above my head, his fingers coiling in my long red locks.

"I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens today, tomorrow, five years from now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you."

I closed the distance between our mouths and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

(Break)

With the last tray of pancakes in my hands, I looked through the kitchen door's window to see what my family was up to.

My mother had Abel sitting in her lap while Britt sat next to her, making my son laugh by playing peek-a- boo with her unused napkin.

Jax was sitting at the bar with Opie, most likely talking about his engagement to Lyla.

He looked away from his best friend, his eyes immediately finding mine through the small window.

He smiled, creating a wink with his left eye.

I pushed open the kitchen door with my hip, setting the tray down where the first tray of pancakes originally resided.

I shifted my eyes from the tray of food to the video monitor behind the bar.

Multiple police and ATF vehicles began to flood the T-M parking lot.

"We have a problem."

Everyone in the clubhouse stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"The ATF is here."

June made her way over to the group once we were all outside.

"Good morning, boys. Where's Jimmy O?"

"Tell me where he is before I rip apart this white trash shithole."

Clay let out a sigh, turning his attention to Juice and Happy.

"Go get him."

The two men brought him out of the closed garage as June began reading him his rights.

"Out of curiousity, how'd you know he was here?"

Stahl turned around, looking at Jax.

"Because your Vp made a deal."

Tears instantly fell down my face.

"You son of a bitch!," Jax screamed, lunging himself at Stahl.

I knew that this "deal" had to do with the club and Gemma, and how to save them both.

But, I knew his brothers wouldn't see it that way.

He cut a deal with law enforcement.

When you do that, that makes you a rat.

"You ratted! You ratted!," Bobby screamed, pushing my husband.

"I had no choice! Look at everything we've been facing!"

"You're dead! Do you hear me! You're dead!", Clay shouted as he and his brothers got handcuffed.

"Clay please, I know he had his reasons, please please don't hurt him!," I cried.

Clay ignored me and continued to glare at Jax.

I ran over to Jax and held him, knowing deep down this was the last time I was able to have him in my arms.

A federal agent pulled him away from me, causing me to cry even harder.

Britt came over to me, rubbing the top of my back in attempt to comfort me.

There was not enough comfort in this world to relieve the ache that racked my entire body.

The next time I was going to see my husband was in a coffin, and I couldn't face that reality.

(Break)

A knock was made on the front door.

Linda got up from sitting next to her crying daughter and grandson, who was drinking from the bottle his mother just prepared for him, exiting Mel and Jax's bedroom.

Gemma already answered the door, letting in Miles and Phil.

"What is it?", Linda asked.

"Jax wanted us to give these to Gemma and Mel," Phil replied, holding up two letters sealed with an envelope.

Miles handed one envelope to Gemma.

"Read it, then burn it, okay?"

Gemma nodded, opening the envelope.

Miles and Phil followed Linda down the hallway, entering Mel and Jax's bedroom.

"Mel.."

I looked up from Abel to look at my mother, Phil, and Miles.

"Jax wanted you to have this, and burn it after, " Miles stated, walking over to the bed, handing me an envelope with my name on it.

I slid my finger underneath the semi- sealed flap of the envelope until the seal was completely broken.

I pulled out the paper inside and began to read it.

I covered my mouth anx started to cry even harder.

"Mel..."

Linda went over to her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't think giving her and Gemma these letters now was the best.."

"No mom, it's okay. These are tears of joy. He's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

I handed my mom the letter for her to read for herself.

Thanks for reading guys! I just wanted to give a heads up on what's to come since you all have been so great. I do plan to write a couple chapters involving Jax in jail. I also plan to involve the letters storyline into this story, but I am planning on putting a spin on it. Until next time...


	27. Chapter 27

With the diaper bag and my purses's straps embedding itselves into my left shoulder, I carried Abel on the right side of my body to prevent the reasonably heavy bags from hitting him.

Once I entered the kitchen, I stretched out my arm, causing the bags to slide down my arm and onto the kitchen table.

I adjusted Abel in my grip, bringing him over to his high chair so I could prepare him a bottle that much quicker using both hands.

Linda reached her desired destination and strolled up the pathway to her daughter's home.

She opened up her purse, rummaging around for the key Mel just had made for her.

When it was in her hands, she unlocked the front door and entered the home.

"Mel bear, are you and Abel almost ready to go?," she asked, peaking her head around the kitchen's doorway.

I nodded, taking a seat at the table next to Abel's high chair with his bottle in her hands.

"Yeah, I just need to feed Abel first and then we can head out."

You're all proabably wondering where the hell we're going this morning, right?

Today marks the first day of visitation.

I could finally visit and hold my husband, and I couldn't be more excited.

Not seeing his bottle in my hands, Abel started to reach for the thermos that was on the table in front of him.

I smiled as I watched him squirm in his seat, overwhelmingly eager to get my thermos that was filled to the rim with my required dose of caffeine in his possession.

"That's my bottle, handsome. This is your bottle," I stated, bringing the bottle's nipple to his mouth.

My mother joined me at the table and took a seat across from me.

As I watched Abel devour his bottle, I could feel my mother's eyes on me.

I shifted my attention toward her and she smiled.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"No, Mel bear. You just look beautiful. You always do."

"But..."

"What makes think there's going to be a "but" in that statement?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, adding my signature smirk to the mix.

"Cuz I know you, ma. You look beautiful, but... Go ahead, I can take it."

Linda finally broke down and told me what else was dangling from the tip of her tongue.

"But, you look a bit tired, Mel. You know both Me or Gem can take Abel more often whenever you feel like you need more sleep. That's our grandson, we'd be happy to do it. Since you've offically started treatment a week ago, you need all the rest you can get."

"Mom, I appreciate the concern, I really do. But, Abel isn't the cause of my insomnia."

"Then what is?"

"I haven't been able to sleep straight through the night since Jax was incarcerated. It's not the same sleeping in our bed without him."

* * *

The four of us, ( Gemma met us there), were escorted to the visitation room by one of the many male correctional officers.

Before I entered the room with Abel in my arms, I could slowly feel his diaper growing heavy.

"Excuse me, but is there a restroom closeby where I could change my son?"

"Go down the hall. It's the first door on the right."

"Thank you."

Gemma and Linda turned around at the same time when they no longer heard the sound of Mel's heels hit against the floor.

"I'll be right back. I need to go change Abel."

The women nodded, taking a seat at the first vacant table they laid their eyes on.

Jax made his way to the visitation room, feeling his heart beat harder against his chest with every step he took.

He looked through the closed door's window, sussing out only his mother and mother-in-law.

Where's Mel and Abel?

She told him she was coming.

If she wasn't, she would have made sure she contacted him about her and their son's absence.

The guard opened the door, pressing his hand against Jax's back, moving him into the room.

He removed his cuffs, allowing him to go over to his family without seeing him restrained.

Jax practically jogged over to the table due to his excitement.

Gemma and Linda stood up to give him a hug.

"Hey sweetheart."

Gemma threw her arms around her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom."

She pulled away, and took in his new appearance.

He no longer had his full beard.

She touched the side of his face, feeling the slight scruff underneath her fingertips.

"Do you like it?"

"It brings me back to when you were in high school and you kept bitching about how a beard wouldn't come in fast enough for you."

He smiled, giving his mother another hug.

"Okay Gem, you gotta share. He's my son now too," Linda joked, rounding the table to reach the both of them.

Gemma pulled away to let Jax give Linda a hug.

"How are you holdin' up in here sweetheart?"

They pulled away to look at each other in the eyes.

"Taking it day by day."

The three of them took a seat at the table.

Jax's eyes were glued to the entrance door, yearning to see his wife and son emerge from the other side of it.

"She's here, Jax. They both are. She just took him to the nearest restroom to change him," Gemma stated, seeing a look of relief wash over him.

"Good. How is she doin'? I know she insists that she's fine, but I know I'll get the actual truth from the both of you."

Gemma and Linda looked at each other before looking back at him.

"She's doing okay. Like you, she's taking it day by day. As you know she had her first round of treatment recently. The meds the doctor has perscribed tends to make her drowsy, but that child of mine refuses to give into it especially when she has Abel. She'll drink her weight in coffee and engery drinks before she allows sleep to compromise time with her son."

He smiled, seeing that visual appear in the front of his mind.

"That sounds like Mel."

Linda reached into her purse and pulled out a picture.

"Here. I'm not sure if you're allowed to have pictures in here, but I figured this would help you end your days on a high note."

Jax took the photo from her hands, discovering it was a picture of his wife and his son sleeping side by side.

"Thanks Linda."

"No problem."

Jax opened up the pocket of shirt located on his right pec, slipping it inside.

Entering the visitation room from the other side gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak up and surprise my husband.

I made my way over to the table on the tips of my toes to prevent my audible heels from spoiling my plan.

I came up behind him and slowly wrapped my free left arm around his neck, bringing my mouth next to his hat covered ear.

"I'm missing you too damn much, Teller."

A huge smile formed on his face and he turned around.

He got up from his seat, bringing himself in front of Abel and me.

Jax took my face in his hands and planted a tender kiss on my lips.

"I'm missin' you too, darlin'," he mumbled against my mouth before giving me one more kiss.

He took Abel from my grasp, lifting him up in the air, causing him to giggle.

He lowered his arms, giving our son a kiss against his head.

"We'll give you a minute," Gemma stated, getting up from the table with Linda following right behind her.

We both took a seat next to each other.

My hand touched each side of his face to touch the scruff he was currently rocking.

"You got rid of your beard."

"It's not the only thing I got rid of."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled off the dark blue hat he was wearing, revealing his short blonde hair.

I smiled, moving my right hand to his hair, running my fingers through it.

"What do you think?"

"I love it. It brings me back to when we were in high school."

"My mom said the exact same thing."

"You know what they say, great minds think alike."

"Jesus, I miss you so fucking much."

"Not as much as we miss you."

* * *

Once Abel was asleep, I finished putting away the fresh laundry from the dryer.

I entered our bedroom, setting the large folded stack of laundry onto the bed.

I picked up Jax's black duffel bag from the bench that was placed at the foot of the bed since it did take up the entire seat alone.

Once I turned with it in my hands, a stack of letters tied with a red ribbon fell onto the bedroom floor.

I bent down and picked it up, pulling out the small note that laid on top of the letters.

These letters were between John and Maureen, and Maureen wanted Jax to read them to discover the "truth".

Should I?

Shouldn't I?

I untied the ribbon, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Before I had the chance to let my nosiness come into play and begin reading them, my cellphone started to ring from the top of the dresser.

I placed the letters back where I originally found them and put the duffelbag inside the bottom of the closet.

Once the closet doors were closed, I picked up the phone off of the wooden countertop and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm principal Whalen calling from the Durham Elementary school regarding Ellie and Kenny Winston. Is this Melanie Teller?"

"Yes, this is she. Is Kenny and Ellie okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. Today is early dismissal and their father nor their grandfather has yet to show up. I've called them multiple times, and their phones go straight to voicemail. When I asked The kids if there was anyone else I could call, Ellie gave me "Aunt Mel's " phone number."

"Say no more, Mr. Whalen. I'm on my way."

* * *

Ellie and Kenny filed into the house, making an attempt to hang up their bookbags on the hooks by the front door.

Since they are not tall enough to reach the hooks, I set the carseat down onto the floor, hanging each one up myself.

"Okay, since it's Friday, do you guys have an idea on what you'd like to do? Your dad and grandpa are gone for the weekend on business, so you both will stay here."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Can we go to funtown?"

"Absolutely."

"Can we have pizza for dinner tonight too?," Kenny asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Consider it already ordered."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my readers! So so sorry about not updating this story in a while! I hope you all can forgive me! With this chapter, there is going to be a bit of a time jump. It has now been five months since Jax and the guys were incarcerated. I hope you all enjoy!**

**2:43 am:**

After a solid two hours, yes I said two, of endless crying, Abel finally fell silent, resting his head onto my right shoulder.

I don't know about any of you new mothers out there, but whenever your child is in hysterics for an extensive period of time, don't you feel totally and utterly useless?

I know I did.

I felt like I deserved the worse mother of the year award for not being able to console my son the moment the waterworks began.

My little man has caught an unfortunate cold a couple of days ago, and ever since then he is just completely angry at the world and I because of it.

I abandoned the kitchen, bringing the both of us down the hallway to his room, making my way over to the rocking chair.

I slowly lowered my body onto the seat, fearful that any kind of swift motion could upset my son.

He remained silent and I started to slowly rock the chair back and forth, rubbing Abel's back with both of my hands.

Besides the prescribed antibiotics to asist in helping him fall asleep, I began to hum his favorite song, knowing that would the icing on the cake.

Yup, you all know which song that is by now.

If you don't, then you're clearly not keeping up with me as well as I thought you were.

Just kidding.

Not really.

Within forty five minutes later, I heard light snoring in my ear.

I slowly turned my head, giving him a kiss on the side of his feverish head.

"I love you handsome. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Linda threw open the front door, causing the door to slam againt the wall.

I was in the living room, sitting indian style on the carpeted floor with a shitload of documents and college applications sprawled out across the coffee table.

Abel was sitting a few feet away from me, playing with the block set I bought for him two weeks ago.

When the door's knob hit against the wall, damaging its unscathed surface I might add, Abel and I both turned around in perfect unison to see who was making an entrance into our home with a literal bang.

My mother easily had over twenty shopping bags running up each of her arms that were creating indentations into her skin due to the excessive weight of each one of them.

"Mom, did you rob Toys R Us at gunpoint?", I asked, getting up from the floor and helping her inside with the bags.

"Ha, of course not. I was in the mood to splurge and what better way to do so than on my grandson?"

I smiled, setting the handful of bags onto the closest couch.

"I also hit up a couple of your favorite stores as well, Mel bear. Momma deserves a little something after all she's been through."

"Thanks mom, but you didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to," she replied, grabbing my face with her hand, pulling me close to her to plant a kiss on my cheek.

She let go of my face, eyeing all the papers on the coffeetable.

"Mel, what's all of that on the coffee table?"

"I'm multi tasking actually. I'm filling out paperwork for the local adoption agency and completing college applications."

"Sweetheart, you should get better first before you start thinking about adopting a child and going back to school to get a degree. "

"Mom, I can handle it. I'm excellent at multi tasking."

"Oh, while we are on the subject of multi tasking, Gemma and I found out where you have been dissapearing to for the past couple of weeks."

"You had me followed?"

"No, we followed you. We looked into the cancer support group you claimed to be going to. They never even heard of you.. Well, except the men who spend their alone time jerkin' their trouser meat to porn."

"Mel bear, I love you with everything in me, but you are the shittiest liar."

"You caught me. My secret is officially out. I'm working for Elliot Oswald's wife as her assistant at her law firm."

"Why?"

"Why else do people go to work for, mom? I need the money. My insurance barely covers a quarter of my growing medical bills. I've blown through most of what I've saved up from when I was working for Luanne. The money the club gives me each week helps, but I can't and will not ask for an increase because I know they have families as well. I want to supply a comfortable lifestyle for me and my family. I may be sick, but I am still able bodied to work."

"Has your doctor given you clearance to work?"

"Yes, he did. You can call him for yourself if you don't believe me."

"Have you told Jax about your new job?"

I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I know he'll say what you just said to me a few minutes ago. Focus on getting better first, focus on my goals for the future later."

"As you should. You should tell him though, Mel. "

"I know. Because lies aren't healthy in a relationship."

"Not only that, but you don't want Gemma to beat you to the punch. Any secret, even the most harmless ones, tend to seem worse when it is revealed by the mouth of Gemma Teller."

"My next visit with him is tomorrow. I'll tell him then."

* * *

Gemma and Linda approached Jax and Melanie's home the next day, hearing Abel crying hysterically from inside.

Both women automatically sprinted to the front door to get inside to see what was the cause of Abel's wailing.

When they both made it inside, Gemma and Linda found Abel in his high chair with an unconcious Melanie on the kitchen floor.

Linda and Gemma got down on their knees next to her unresponsive body.

"Mel, Mel honey, can you hear me?', Linda asked, resting her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"I'll call 911," Gemma stated, pulling out her cellphone as she began to get up from the floor to go over and console her crying grandchild.

* * *

"From what it looks like, the reason why she passed put was due to her red blood cell count. It was extremely low when she arrived here. If the body is not producing enough red blood cells, that means she is not getting enough oxygen carried throughout her body. We prescribed her some meds to correct the drop in the cell count."

My mom looked over at me.

I had no recollection of even hitting the floor.

The last thing I remember was cleaning Abel's face off after I fed him.

"Is there anything we can do on our end to make sure she gets better?"

"Mrs. Teller here needs all the rest she can get. Her passing out was her body's way of saying it's burnt out and its in desperate need to recharge."

My mother looked at me with her signature "I told you so" smirk plastered on her face.

"Thank you, doctor. Were you the one that gave my daughter clearance, saying she was allowed to work?"

"No, that wasn't me mam. With all my cancer patients, my one suggestion to them is to focus on the healing. The rest can wait."

"Mel bear, you're going to give me the name of that god damn doctor that gave you so called "clearance" to work. What I'm going to do to him.."

"Mom, me ending up in the hospital wasn't his fault. I pushed myself too hard and too far. This is no one's fault but my own."

* * *

I was now alone in the hospital room, watching television.

Using the remote connected to the bed, I continued to flick through the channels in hopes of finding something that would hold my attention for more than five minutes.

The telephone on the mobile table began to ring.

I reached over the guardrail, picking up the phone and bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"An inmate at Stockton Correctional Facility is trying to contact you. To accept this call, press one."

I took a deep breath, pressing button number one.

I brought the phone back up to my ear.

"Hey baby," I greeted in a whisper.

"Hey darlin'. I heard through the grapevine that you didn't make it to visitation today was because you were in the hospital.."

"Did that grapevine end and start with both of our mothers?"

"You can say that. How are you feeling? Are you going to be okay? How long do you have to be in the hospital for?"

"Baby breathe. You are allowed to ask one question at a time."

"Sorry, I just.. When I heard what happened, it scared the shit out of me. I didn't know much else except my old lady is holed up in St. thomas."

"I'm sorry that the news scared you. To answer your previous questions, yes, I'm feeling better. The doctor said I'm going to be fine and that I just got to take it easy."

"And what did Melanie Teller say to that?"

"I nodded in agreement. But internally, I was saying that just isn't my style. Never has."

"Mel, you need to do what the docs ask of you. I know my girl is a stubborn bull, but just this once, I need you to give in. I have a hell of a lot of plans for the near future and you're involved in each and every one of those plans. Please, babe, I beg of you, please don't destory my vision."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! The next chapter is going to jump right to when Jax and the guys are released from Stockton's clutch! Yayy! Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

Out of breath from chasing Abel, Linda knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mel bear, you've been in there for three and a half hours. Please, please tell me you have finally come to a decision on what you're going to wear for the day."

Today wasn't any other day.

Today, my husband was coming home to me and our son.

And let me tell you, my level of excitement was through the god damn roof.

I wanted to look perfect for him hence the reason why it has taken me this long to get ready for his long awaited homecoming.

I opened the door with my favorite curling iron finally warmed up and attached to my head.

"Yes, I have. Now, I'm just doing my hair."

"Good, because I'm gonna need some assistance with Abel. I swear, ever since he started to walk, he's like the damn energizer bunny."

"I know. There is no off switch when it comes to my little man. Speaking of, where is he now?"

"He's in front of the television, playing with his blocks. But, that was about forty five seconds ago."

I smiled, wrapping another section of my hair around the styling tool.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes. I promise."

Linda's hand reached out and touched a piece of her daughter's curled hair.

"I thought you were going to wear it straight today."

"Nah. With my hair curled, it tends to hide the faint bald spots I've recieved due to chemo."

"Well, with the bald spots and all, you still manage to look gorgeous, Mel."

"Awww, thanks.. I think."

"You're welcome. I think it's adorable how concerned you are about what you're wearing today. But, it's kinda pointless to worry so much."

"How so?"

"With what you're wearing, do you honestly think you're gonna be wearing it for very long? Your husband has gone without sex for fourteen months. Fourteen. That's.."

She started to visibly do the math in her head, using her finger to create invisible math problems in the air.

"That's four hundred and twenty five days."

"Thanks for the mathematic breakdown mom, but can we please talk about something else? The word awkward isn't even in the same zip code as to what I feel when we both talk about sex."

With mudd coating his entire body, Abel ran back inside from the backyard, stopping in his tracks when he reached the bathroom where his mother and grandmother were.

"Momma look, I made mud! Come play!", he held up his hands, his blue eyes lit up with excitement.

He pulled on my wrist with his muddy hands, using every ounce of strength he had within him to move me toward the backdoor where I imagined his mudd creation was proudly displayed.

I looked away from my son, adverting my eyes to my mother.

"Mom, I thought you said he was inside playing with his blocks."

"He was. Damn, I didn't even hear the backdoor open. This kid can't be human."

I took his hand in mine, bringing him into the bathroom to give him his second bath for the day.

* * *

Every single one of us were gathered outside of the clubhouse, eagerly waiting for our men to arrive.

Abel was at one of the picnic tables, finishing up a picture he was coloring for his father.

Britt came up behind me, holding two shots of whiskey in her hands.

"Hey mama, would you like somethin' to ease some of those nerves?"

I looked behind me, glancing at Abel.

"It's one shot, Mel. It's not gonna kill ya. Tell me, when is the last time you drank anyway?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Belfast."

"Jesus Christ, that was over a year ago."

" I know."

"That's all the more reason to have a shot. Just because, you're a mom now, doesn't mean you're not allowed to let loose one in a while. Besides, I'm not askin' you to get shitfaced. Just have a celebratory drink with your best friend."

I smiled, taking one of the shots out of her hands.

We clinked our glasses together before downing the alcoholic liquid entirely.

I handed the now empty glass back to Britt.

"Thanks girl. I needed that."

"I told you. Nothing a little liquid courage can't fix," she replied, walking back inside the clubhouse.

She passed Gemma who made her way over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Just a little nervous is all. I'm afraid I'm about to wake up any minute now, and come to find I'm just dreaming."

"No need to be afraid, baby. It's one hundred percent real."

Everyone's heads turned toward the main gates of Teller-Morrow the moment the beautiful sound of multiple motorcycles approached the entrance.

Gemma looked at me, leaning her head against mine.

"Daddy's home."

I giggled uncontrollably, feeling my heart pound violently against his chest.

Each member that was released today pulled up in front of the large amount of people ready to shower them with affection.

Jax removed his helmet and dismounted his bike.

I wanted to keep my cool and wait for him to come over to me, but all self control flew out the god damn window the moment he was in my sight.

I sprinted over to him, full on leaping into his arms, causing his sunglasses to fall off his face and onto the concrete below us.

I wrapped my arms around his strong neck, immediately crashing my lips to his.

His gloved hands pushed against my back, bringing me closer to him.

We both pulled away from our heated makeout at the same time as he set me down on my feet.

"Welcome home, handsome," I breathed, taking his face in my hands, giving him one more kiss.

"It's great to be home, darlin'."

With his completed picture in his hands, Abel ran over to Jax, automatically being lifted into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy. Is this for me?"

Abel nodded, smiling at the both of us.

"I love it. I'm gonna hang it on the fridge when we get home."

I wrapped my arms around my man, breathing in the perfect scent of his leather kutte.

The love of my life was finally where he was supposed to be.

He was home.

* * *

After checking on the reservation where Op and Lyla's wedding will be held in a couple of hours, I made my way back home to spend some time with my husband and son.

As I pulled into the driveway, I could hear through my open car windows, loud moans and cries of pleasure from outside of my home.

Feeling my blood begin to boil, I quickly took the car key out of the ignition, leaving my purse in the car.

I stormed up the pathway, hearing the sounds of lovemaking grow louder.

Once the door was unlocked, I threw open the front door, causing it to slam against the wall located behind it.

"Jax!"

Jax paused the adult film with the dvd's remote and turned his head, looking at his wife with confusion.

Melanie's eyes were brimming with tears and both of her hands were formed into tight fists.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I looked away from him, glancing at the television, discovering he wasn't fucking some woman who wasn't me in our home.

He was watching one of my movies on a ridiculously high volume.

"I..I..I heard moans coming from outside and I thought you were breaking your dry spell with someone other than me."

"Jesus Mel, you really think I'd do that to you?", he asked, getting up from the couch, making his way over to me.

"I don't know, it's been fourteen months. That's four hundred and twenty five days."

"Mel, if I'm gonna be breaking a dry spell, I'm breaking it with my wife," he stated, cradling my face in both of his hands.

"Is Abel still with Britt?"

"Yeah. She volunteered to watch him for a few hours so we can have some much needed alone time."

I nodded, shifting my attention to the tv again.

"You're watching one of my movies. Is this one your favorite?"

"It is. I was expecting to have the real thing once I got home from doing some club business, but you were nowhere to be found. I tried calling you, but you left your phone on the kitchen table."

"I'm sorry. I've been helping Lyla and Op plan their special day. I just wanted to make sure everything was perfectly set up. I'm all yours now. I'm so sorry I was about to lose my shit. You were about to witness an odd combination of tears and fists."

"It's clear it has been a while not only for me, but for you too if you don't even recognize the sound of your own orgasms."

"It has been. I had our son to raise and cancer to attempt to defeat. Not much motivation to take care of my sexual needs."

"What about now? Do you have the motivation?"

I smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Absolutely."

He lifted me into his arms, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

Jax jogged down the hallway of our home, kicking open our bedroom door.

He dropped us onto our bed that was covered in my clothing.

"Holy shit, why the hell is your entire side of the closet on our bed?"

"I couldn't decide what to wear. It's a woman thing. Don't worry, I'll put it all back."

I sat up, ready to start cleaning off the bed and putting my clothing back into the closet where it all belongs.

Jax pinned me, shoving everything onto the bedroom floor.

"Worry about that later. Worry about this now," he demanded, kissing me with force.

"Okay Vp. Whatever you say."

My hands slid his kutte off of his broad shoulders.

He let it fall onto the floor as he watched me slowly lift up his white t-shirt.

Grabbing the back of his shirt, he pulled it over his head, dropping it on top of his kutte.

I laid back onto the bed, in awe of his even more muscular body.

" Jesus Christ, Jax," I stated, running my hands over his defined abs.

When my eyes fell onto his scars left behind from being shived in one of the hallways of Stockton, my fingertips gently caressed the raised skin.

"Mel, are you okay?"

"Someone tried to take you away from me."

"That won't happen again. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Teller."

* * *

Jax slid his body that was slick with sweat off of mine, laying down next to me.

We both continued to breath heavily, failing to catch our breath.

"Oh my god, Jax. Wha... what was that? It was like there was ten of you."

"Not what you were expecting, huh?," he smiled, coiling his arm around my shoulder.

I laid my head against his heaving bare chest, placing a kiss on the tattoo of Abel's name.

"No, not at all. I was honestly expecting a three minute session. Not a full marathon."

"What can I say, Mel? I can be full of surprises."

"Mmmmm, that you are."

He leaned down, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here for you the past couple of months."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. No one should ever go through cancer and its treatments alone."

" I wasn't alone, baby. I had my mom, Britt and Gemma."

"But, that void still wasn't filled, was it?"

"No.. no it wasn't."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Tomorrow at 1:30."

"I'm gonna be there. I'm not gonna miss another appointment again. You have my word."

"You better not. Or I'll have to kick your ass," I stated, sliding my body on top of his.

"You wanna go for another round," he asked as I sat up, straddling his waist.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you?"

He bit his bottom lip, grabbing my hips with both of his hands.

On the home phone, a voicemail came over that echoed throughout the home.

"Mel, it's Lyla. I know you're most likely in the middle of riding Jax right now, but have either of you bothered to look at the time?"

Jax and I looked at the clock on the nightstand at the same time.

It was already 5:15.

Shit!

We had less than fifteen minutes till Op and Lyla's wedding.

"It's 5:15 and I have no matron of honor and my future husband has no best man! You both better get your asses here by 5:30 or else."

I quickly hopped off of Jax and began to dig through my clothes on the floor to find my dress for the wedding.

Jax sat up in the bed, looking at me while I was in search for my wedding attire.

"You honestly think we're gonna make it by 5:30?"

"No, but it's worth a try," I replied, pulling my dress out of the rubble, as I stood to my feet.

Jax sat up and grabbed a hold of my hand, pulling my body back onto the bed, causing me to squeal.

"You know what they say, weddings never start on time," he pointed out as he began to kiss his way down my neck and settle himself between my spread legs.

"This one could be the exception."

"No such thing darlin' ", he responded, thrusting himself inside me, causing me call out and beg for more.

"Ja..Jax, one of us needs to have the will power to stop and get going and it looks like that person is gonna have to be me."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you haven't stopped me yet?", he asked, delivering his thrusts even deeper.

I have a feeling we're not gonna be leaving this bed anytime soon.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for continuing to follow and review!**


End file.
